Tales of Gale Symphony
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: A Reading of pain17ification's "Gale Symphony" story. Waiting for her son in the Pure Land, Kushina Uzumaki kept from being bored by watching various versions of Naruto. One in particular caught her eye, and she decides to read about him with certain others.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Was asked to stay two chapters behind of the base, so as long as the base is continued, the reading story will too.**

 **Hope you enjoy and support both the Base story and the Reading of my friend** **pain17ification's story, Gale Symphony.**

* * *

Within the pure land; an old man with unusual features that included deathly pale skin, short-cropped white hair sitting atop his head, a beard that was just about as long as he was tall, eyes that were a deep purple wile also lacking sclera, and two horns atop his head looked over what he'd just finished recording and had used his Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu to create.

A book.

The brown cover had the swirl crest of the Uzumaki clan overlapping with a crimson-colored symbol that consisted of a rose encased in a pair of concentric circles. The title was written in beautiful gold leafing, and fraimed in the lines that were used on a piece of sheet music with each corner ending in blooming flowers that held white petals and pink cores.

Nodding to himself, the man smiled as he suddenly detected a sensation behind him that was seemingly paradox it nature; it gave off a presence that felt like it were both something and nothing at all at the same time, as if whatever caused it was nothing more than a living hole in the fabric of the world.

Turning, the man was greeted with the sight of a cute young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. She was dressed in an outfit that was fit for Gothic Lolita girls, but hers' left her torso bare, save for two black, X-shaped covers over her nipples. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they had pointed tips, although her long black hair made that feature difficult to notice.

"Ah, Ophis-san. You made it."

"Sage," she greeted in return, though it came off as stoic. "Why did you request an audience with me?"

"Merely to exstend an invitation to see if you would enjoy this." the horned man said, presenting the book, "I was asked to compose this by someone that could pass as a dragon in human skin as much as you are."

" _'Gale Symphony'_?" the girl read, raising a brow.

The Sage shrugged. "Multiverse counterpart of my son Asura's latest incarnation. For now, I need to make a request as to whom is brought together to read it."

Ophis blinked. Asura's latest reincarnation? This would at least be worth looking into then. The Sage's second son had always interested her. And she had made attemps to get his aid against Great Red. He had pointed out that he while he would have gladly helped her regain her home, his obligation to defend those who could not protect themselves from his brother Indra meant he was forced to decline.

Ophis had understood that, and had let the issue be. She had since developed seeing what each of Asura's incarnations were like as a type of hobby. And as an extra-dimentional being and aware of the infinate possibilites of the multiverse...

Her lips twitched in a near non-existent smirk.

"I'm listening, Hagoromo..."

* * *

Rias stared, confused.

She'd arrived after getting a summons from her older brother; Sirzechs Lucifer, along with Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan, with instructions for her to bring her entire peerage for a meeting.

Seeing as it was from all four of the current Satans, she'd done as requested and gathered her peerage―Asia Argento, Yuuto Kiba, Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladi, Rossweisse, Akeno Himejima, and Xenovia Quarta―and arrived at the designated meeting area.

What she hadn't expected was that the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, Azazel; nor Michael, Gabriel, and Irina Shidou of the angels to be there.

"What's going on here?" Sirzechs said as the quartet which lead the Underworld arrived in their respective teleportation magic circles.

"Nii-sama...what's going on? I got a message about you wanting to see me and my peerage." Rias said.

"Same here." Azazel said.

"So did my sister and I. We were requested to bring Irina as well." Michael said.

"Well we four were informed similarily." Ajuka voiced.

"Message about a summons...? I never sent..." Sirzechs said, then his eyes widened. "It's a trap...!"

No sooner had he said that then a glowing, light purple array formed under them all. One of an ouroboros, an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail, within the ouroboros was the image of two entwined serpents eating the tails of one another, thereby forming the symbol for infinity.

The array grew brighter and flashed as it caused the group to all cover their eyes.

When the light died down and they could all see again, the collective supernatural beings―both born and reincarnated―all gapped at where they found themselves. It was some kind of ruined cathedral.

The benches and chairs were destroyed, overturned, or rotting. Everything was covered in thick layers of dust, broken and rusted weapons and old bloodstains littered the ground, showing that there was a great battle that took place; or perhaps a massacre.

The windows' once-pristine stained glass were broken beyond recognition. Whatever images they had displayed were no longer visible, and sunlight broke through their shattered fraims from the wall. Pieces of them were scattered around the cathedral from the walls, ceiling, and supportive pillars.

And finally, six destroyed stone statues were seen; broken and damaged beyond repair. The destruction taken upon them was far more severe than the rest of the cathedral; as if the culprits wished to shatter and erase their very faces from the pages of history.

Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Gabriel, and Michael all looked horrified at the state of the undoubtily once-beautiful temple.

"Wh-who could've done this?! And why?!" Asia asked.

"When one faith seeks to replace another, this is the result. I never could support stuff like this, even before my wings were black. It put me out of favor with some in heaven for it. Makes me glad I Fell." Azazel said tightly, his fists clenching. Obviously, this brought up bad memories for the Fallen Angel.

"Odd thing to say considering Fallen Angels go out of their way to destroy all of the religious icons in churches they occupy and use as bases out of spite for their former leader." Michael pointed out.

"It didn't matter that we Fallen were forced back; Heaven deemed us traitors and we were cast out for the situation and circumstances being against us so that we had to retreat. And for that, we were stripped of their right to have a home to return to, and while devils still saw us as angelic, you "pure" angels saw us as demonic, so we Fallen had both sides hounding us. The only way to even temporarily set aside our pain was to give into vice, which blacked their wings just because we actually survived that damned war rather than getting turned into another mountain of corpses." Azazel said with a sharp from aimed at the gold-feathed siblings. "Going through that can leave a profound bitterness towards the ones that had forsaken you."

Both Michael and Gabriel winced, looking horrified. Too cruel a point, but too true to deny.

"Ok...so why were we brought here?" Iessi asked, looking around.

Koneko suddenly gasped, falling to all fours and her body started shaking

"Koneko! What's wrong?!" Rias cried as everyone ran over to her to see if she was all right.

"S-s-so much...c-cha-cha-cha-chakra...! I never...!" She faltered as she seemed to start hyperventilating, a her gaze fixed on the ceiling all of a sudden, prompting the others to do the same.

When they did, an odd, blocky black portal suddenly appeared near the ceiling above them and everyone else, tensed as a sudden feeling of immense energy output was felt. There was an odd ripping noise before a body was ejected and fell to one of the benches below, crushing it inward as the aged, decayed, and neglected wood gave out under the sudden impact.

"Owwww!" The person groaned, then pushed their way out of the splintered remains their impact had created, and stood, exposing a male around the same age as this in Rias's peerage.

He was tall with nicely tanned skin, marks on his cheeks that resembled three whisker marks on each cheek, and bright yellow hair that was spiky and stuck up in all directions like the spines of a sea urchin. He had on a slim, form fitting orange tracksuit outfit with black on the upper shoulders area and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, as well as around the waist, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, orange pants, but his sandals that covered the instep and ankles, yet left his toes and heels exposed and the pouches at his waist and thigh were black. So was the headband he had on around his forehead with a metal plate and swirled arrow symbol of some sort.

He brushed himself off. "Good thing I didn't land on the arm..." he muttered.

His comment drew attention to the fact that his right arm was wrapped in white medical gauze, yet what was odd was his limb seemed functional. Then he stopped moving his wrapped arm.

"Ahh...dammit. wrist and joints locking again..." he said, annoyed.

Figuring whoever this was had injured himself, Asia was the first to act. She rushed to his side and summoned forth her Twilight Healing, covering the man in a bright glow.

"Urrgh," he groaned as the pain slowly receded. When it was gone completely, he took in a deep breath before smiling at the nun-turned-devil. "Thanks for that, nee-chan," he said, making Asia blush in embarrassment at the title.

"N-No! It was no problem at all, really!" she replied, waving her hands frantically.

He chuckled at her flustered face, then regarded everyone in the room with a critical eye.

"Can someone tell me where I am, please?" he asked politely. "Some portal technique opened up under me and now I'm here...where here is...and I'd like to see if I can get back home."

"I believe it would be more prudent to know who you are first," suggested Sirzechs as he stepped forward and stood between the young man and Rias in case he turned out to be a threat.

"Me? Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from the Hidden Leaf Village." The blond said, then took notice of Koneko. "Hey...she all right?" He asked, moving forward and clearly concerned.

"You…You're full of chakra..." the white-haired girl murmmered.

His eyes widened at that and squatting down in front of the young girl and examining her. After a moment, the blond nodded before his form became enshrouded in a flickering gold energy that had black markings on his torso. His eyes were a deep orange with slit pupils and two bangs shot upward in the form of horns.

Koneko was looking on in shock at how warm, bright and protective his chakra was. It was like the sun she loved to bathe in so much, or a nice warm fire she could curl up next to. It made her natural senses go into overdrive and she had to fight herself to stop from releasing her neko features.

He placed his fingers lightly on her brow and after a moment, the young catgirl gasped and her body relaxed.

"Better? Synced our chakra and sensory skills so that you can sense my chakra without being overwhelmed. Sorry my chakra levels overloaded your sensory abilities..." he said as he stood and the aura around him vanished.

Ignoring what he said, Koneko stood and hugged him around the waist and let out a pur. "...Mine..." she muttered in a daze.

"EH?! WHAT THE-?!" The whiskered blond yelped, then started trying to pry her arms off him, but being a [Rook], Koneko held firmly onto him.

"Koneko here is a Nekoshou. She likes your chakra."Ajuka said, his mind already functioning in terms of calculations to explain her odd behavior and realized what was going on.

Serafall giggled, finding the clingy kitty-cat's behavior cute.

"Ok...can someone please get her off me and tell me what's going on?!" Naruto strained.

A laugh was heard and a redheaded woman dressed in a high-collared white blouse that was beneath a green loose-fitting dress seemed to shimmer into existance like a mirage forming. She wore a dark blue band on her left wrist, similarly colored combat sandals that had her toes and heels exposed, and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. Said hair was incredibly long, reaching down to her ankles with shoulder-length bangs that framed her heart-shaped face. Finishing off her look was a pair of expressive violet eyes.

"No problem, for the explination part at least, sochi." she said, smiling lightly.

Naruto froze, his jaw dropping and his focus fixed on the new arrival, "Kaa-chan!? Wha...how...I mean...oh, what does it matter! You're...!"

The woman went up and gave Koneko a look, "Off." she said, to which Koneko froze, then quickly (albet reluctantly) let go of the person who had such stunning chakra, only for the redhead to take take her place hugging him.

"Relitive of yours?" Azariel asked.

"Never seen her before in my life." The current Lucifer replied.

Letting go of Naruto and turning to the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angel, the woman spoke with a smile.

"Alright, why don't I just explain a few things before we get started?" suggested the female redhead calmly, earning nods from the others. "Now, for everyone present with one exception that already knows-"she paused to give Naruto a smile before continuing, " -my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and yes, I'm related to Naruto here. I'm his mother. And I know why you were all brought here."

At that, Sirzechs blinked before sighing in relief. "Finally, now can YOU tell us what's going on here, Miss Uzumaki-"

"Ugh," she groaned, turning to him to show her displeasure. "Don't be so formal! It's really annoying, ttebane…"

"Uh, Kaa-chan, your tic..."

"What's that, Naruto-kun? You saying something?" Kushina asked, arching a thin brow at her son's voice.

"No, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, his mouth clicking shut audibly.

Sirzechs, meanwile, blinked at the verbal tic at the end, and then sweatdropped at how annoyed she grew at using it. "I'll…try to keep that in mind then. Would you mind if we just used your first name?"

"That's what I was getting at, ttebane!" She twitched. "Dammit! I thought I was over that stupid tic!"

Coughing, so that his chuckle would be hidden, Michael smiled at the woman. "You were saying..?"

Kushina shrugged without a care and an easygoing smile on her face. "Right, right...sorry. As I was saying, I asked the Old Man to bring you all here. He even reconstruced my physical body so I could join you and we could all look over the life of one of my son's counterparts that lives in a reality that is linked to the one you all came from. Alternet reality that mixes our respective worlds. He put it down a book. I've got it with me."

Of all the things the older members expected her to say, THAT was not on their mental lists in the slightest. "Who is the 'Old Man', Miss Kushina?" Serafall asked politely. She was normally hyperactive and not one for formalities, but she could tell this redheaded woman was strong. It was enough to impress her; possibly enough to consider her a place in her peerage.

Before Kushina could answer, another presence made themselves known. "She speaks of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths from the Elemental Realm. An old friend of mine, actually." Ophis answered, stepping out from behind a particularly large piece of rubble.

"Ophis?!" many of the Three Faction members cried out in surprise, making her brow twitch.

"Refrain from your astonished cries before I reduce you to nothing," she calmly threatened. "I don't take kindly to bothersome noise such as that."

No one was dumb enough to comment.

"Can't we just get a summary or skim through this alternate life?" Azazel asked with a raised brow.

Shaking her head negatively, Kushina answered, "No, we need to see it through to the end. Trust me, pages go blank if you try reading them out of order like that. Don't worry though; your world has had time stop entirely while we're here. So, you don't need to be concerned or afraid of anyone noticing your absence. The Old Man promised me that."

That brought a great relief to the Faction Leaders, for they were concerned that being away from their home would leave it open to inevitable chaos.

"So," Issei began unsurely, "what do we do?"

Irina rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's rather childish question. "Well, the only way out is obvious. If we can't just skip, then we need to real the whole thing through."

At that, Ophis got their attention by clearing her throat. When they turned to her, she simply said, "Come."

Confused and curious, the others complied with her order and followed the petite goddess to a more open area of the ruined cathedral. It held a massive crater that was filled with transparent pink liquid. Curiosity got the better of Naruto, and he stepped up to it first, standing next to Ophis as he peered into the water. Before his very eyes, it shifted and swirled before it projected a reflection of himself.

However, the reflection was him as a child. It then shifted to him as a Genin before shifting to his older years, him in his Sage Mode outfit, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, and finally to him just after his final clash with Sasuke; wounds and all.

"What is this?" he asked, amazed at what just happened.

"A reflecting pool," Ophis answered calmly. "It reflects yourself throughout your life; which makes it the perfect medium for us to use."

"Use for what, Lady Ophis?" Gabriel asked, her tone respectful of the dragoness's position.

"We shall use it to show what is happening within the book Uzumaki had the Sage create," she answered, pointing to Kushina.

The redheaded woman took a glance at the pool before she smiled brightly. "That's a great idea. We can all get comfortable in front of it as we read." From her palm, she presented an intricate seal designed like a lotus flower that gave off a red glow. In a burst of smoke, a large book was seen in her hands and she gestured for the others to take their seats. "I'll read the first chapter; seeing as I asked the Old Man to make the book for us."

No one argued with her as they took their seats. Naruto took his next to Kushina, not wanting to waste any future opportunities of bonding time with his mother. He had lost her _twice_ (once at birth, and the next after she helped him fight Kurama).

No one could blame him for feeling a bit...clingy.

 ** _Gale Symphony_**

 **Chapter 1: Pilot Chapter**

 ** _I liked to think of myself as an observant woman. After all, I share a territory with a rival of mine; and we both have eyes for talent._**

Rias blinked, surprised. Huh...the opening was in her point of view? That was interesting.

 ** _Most of the humans here in Kuoh, however, didn't have the kind of talent that I needed. Some barely had potential, and it would've take much too long for us to bring them up to snuff for what lies ahead._**

At that, the Devils and Angels both sighed. That was always an annoying factor in regards to the Evil Piece and Brave Saint systems.

 ** _Recently, I had been fortunate enough to gain a new [Pawn] who holds a Sacred Gear. I thought it was simply a Twice Critical at first, but I realized later on that it was actually the fabled Boosted Gear; one of the Thirteen Longinus. Alongside this [Pawn] was a new [Bishop] who also had a Sacred Gear; the Twilight Healing._**

 ** _While both are great for my Peerage, they both still needed a great deal of help; Issei-san in particular. Sure, he had a great Sacred Gear, but he also had practically zero aptitude for magical capability._**

Issei sighed. That would hurt more if he didn't know it was true. But he knew he could handle things just fine as it was with his way of doing things.

Looking over Kushina's shoulder on a curious whim at the next line, Rias cringed. Oh...she did NOT like this at all! She sat back down and flashed her [Bishop] an aplogetic look, knowing this was going to hurt.

 ** _As for Asia-san, she is much too timid and kind-hearted for what's to come. As much as I hate to admit this – even if it's just to myself – she may become more of a liability in the future; a crippling point that will tear us down._**

Asia gasp, then looked at Rais with a hurt expression. A liability?! Rias considered her a liability?!

"For the record, Asia; other me." Rias said.

 ** _I also hate to admit that Sona might be a better [King] than myself. She picked her Peerage so easily, and she spent time and dedication into making them valued Pieces of her Peerage. She didn't wait like I did; something that has proven to be costly for me._**

 ** _I was worried as the date for my meeting with HIM drew closer, and I couldn't help but think that – despite everything we've done thus far – my efforts won't be enough for what may come._**

Asia perked up. Oh...Rias was just worried about having to deal with Riser. No wonder she was doubtful. She hadn't ment to upset the ex-nun by saying she was a liability.

Recalling what the Phenex had been like, that made sense. Asia had to confess she really hadn't been prepaired to deal with that and had been little more than a target that Rias had to keep herself between so Riser wouldn't hurt her. She still felt guilty about that at times.

 ** _I needed time to think, so I didn't show up for school and took a walk through my town. I had hoped to clear my head and come up with something; but the stress and anxiety proved stronger than I estimated._**

 ** _It wasn't until I passed by a new music store – one that was playing some soothing music from their outdoor speakers – that I found something to help me calm down._**

"Wonder what that was?" Irina asked.

"Story's switching to third person from here on out." Kushina said.

* * *

 **Rias Gremory curiously opened the door to the music store, taking a cursory glance at the different instruments and equipment that was**

"Uh...shouldn't that be "were" rather than "was"?" Azazel asked.

"No. In this case, saying "was" is the correct grammar." Ajuka said.

"Shut it, Mr. Know-it-all." The Fallen Angel scowled.

 **on display. She saw guitars, pianos and keyboards, drum sets, different forms of brass instruments like trumpets and the like, and even some software that helped with musical editing and similar intentions.**

 **Running the store was a woman with stunning white hair that reached her waistline, teal eyes that almost glowed, and a pale complexion that was flawless. She was dressed in a black button-down shirt, matching slacks, and white shoes. Around her neck was a tie that was as teal as her eyes while her hair had messy bangs; but they just added to her appeal.**

The perverts all whistled at the sight of the woman. Not bad!

 **"Welcome," she greeted. "Can I help you with anything?"**

 **"I heard music playing on the speakers outside," Rias answered. "It was nice, and I was just wondering who was playing."**

"Eh...something pre-recorded, most likely." Kiba shrugged.

 **The woman raised a brow with an amused twitch of the lips. "Ah, I'm glad that someone appreciates his efforts. That would be someone who hangs out here a bit too much. He's in the back, if you wanna meet him."**

"So it wasn't pre-recorded stuff after all. Interesting. Wonder who was playing?" Irina smirked lightly.

 **Nodding, the redheaded young woman gave a grateful smile. "Thanks."**

 **"No problem. Oh, just to warn you," the woman began, "he's…not exactly someone who can hold a conversation."**

 **Rias raised a brow in curiosity before she mentally shrugged it off and went to the back. Going through the door, her blue-green eyes widened slightly at the studio before her that was filled with state of the art equipment that looked far superior to whatever the store itself was selling.**

"Holding out on the best stuff...isn't that bad for business?" Gasper asked Koneko, who shrugged

 **And, sitting at a piano with large orange headphones, was a blonde teen that looked to be her age. He had wild blonde hair that was slightly matted down by his headphones, and strangely whiskered cheeks that reminded her of Kitsune Yōkai.**

Naruto's jaw dropped. No way! His other version of himself?! THAT'S who had been playing?!

 **He was surprisingly dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform, but his tie was loosened and the top button was undone; giving him a more comfortable look.**

Naruto made a face. Uniforms? Ties? Ugh...gag him! The lack of originality and identity made him sick!

 **The blazer of the uniform was draped over one of the chairs in the studio, and he seemed to be lost in the music; music she couldn't hear because his headphones were plugged into the speakers.**

Naruto hummed. True, he wasn't very orented or inclined with music, but it seemed his other was. Then again, he was usually training.

 **She spotted an extra pair by the computers and sound systems, so she walked over and put them on before plugging them into another auxiliary port.**

 **As soon as she did, she felt the soothing sounds of the music produced wash over her. Its effect was almost instant, and she felt her worries drown away in the sound. The gentle sounds of the woodwinds blended so beautifully with the strums of the guitar at the beats of the drum. And at the core of it all was the piano keystrokes that were supplied by the blonde seated away from her.**

 **Relaxing into her seat, she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the music with her enhanced Devil senses. It was a wonderful feeling; having her troubles simply fade away with the symphony. She recognized the style as jazz in nature, but it held a certain flair to it that she couldn't help to appreciate.**

The blond Uzumaki blinked. What was Jazz?

 **Slowly, the music faded into silence, and she opened her eyes to look at the blonde teen. He slowly opened his own, and they were a stunning shade of azure blue that looked to be as deep as the oceans themselves. A faint smile was seen on his face, one that only enhanced his natural roguish appeal.**

Issei gave Naruto a dirty look at that.

"Hmmm...that is true." Xenovia said as an off-handed comment, studying the image and then the actual Naruto. That description fit.

Naruto blushed at that, much to his mother's amusment.

 **She smiled as well and removed her headphones just as he did. She slowly made her way over to him as he pulled out a small laptop and typed in some notes. He must've heard her approach, for he looked up as soon as she stepped onto the smooth carpet his piano rested on.**

 **"That was wonderful," she praised, earning a curious look from him. "Your music," she clarified. "I listened to you play."**

 **Realization hit him, and he turned back to his laptop with a noticeable flush on his cheeks.**

 ** _'Huh… He must not receive many compliments. I can't believe I never noticed him before at the Academy. He's definitely got a face to remember with those markings.'_**

"Thanks...but as for seeing me in a school, I don't do well in a classroom. Paperwork, test scores, and lectures only confuse and bore me. I learn better by actually doing." Naruto told Rias.

She nodded. A Kinesthetic learner.

 **The door to the studio opened, and the woman at the front walked in with a small smile. "Alright, Naruto," she began. "Time for you to get going. It's been well over the hour you requested."**

 **He turned to her for a moment before closing his eyes with a defeated sigh. Nodding in understanding, he packed up his laptop in its carry-on case and shouldered it while carrying his schoolbag lazily by its top strap. As he walked out, he grabbed his blazer and carelessly laid it over his other shoulder before waving at the woman.**

 **She in turn waved back with her smile becoming a grin. "See you soon, yeah?"**

 **He waved over his shoulder as he left the store, Rias and the woman exiting the studio to reenter the main room of the building. "I see what you mean about him not being a conversationalist," the Gremory Heiress mused aloud.**

"Wonder why?" Serafall asked.

"Wait...you're an heiress?" Naruto asked the youngest redhead present.

She nodded. "Don't make a big deal of it. I like being treated as if status isn't a factor."

He nodded.

 **"Yeah, that's how he was when I first met him. Took me weeks before I figured out he was mute," she replied offhandedly, catching Rias's interest.**

"Pardon?" Naruto asked. Mute?!

 **"Mute? I thought he just kept to himself?"**

 **"Well, that too; but he showed me he was mute after a couple of weeks. It was during one of my random spiels that I asked his opinion on, and he just answered back in Sign Language."**

 **"Oh…" That must've been why she never really noticed him. In Kuoh, a majority of the students were rather loud and excitable; especially when certain people were within view.**

Rias and Akeno shared a grin at that. Being Kuoh Academy's "Two Great Ladies", they knew _exactly_ what that line was talking about!

 **"How often does he come here?"**

 **"A few times a week. He's always working on different tracks, and he told me that he wanted to make a CD someday when he was finished."**

 **"How long has he been working on it?"**

 **Here, the woman smiled fondly and looked at nothing in particular. "Going on two years now…"**

"Say what?!" The Occult Reserch Club members said, surprised.

"Impressive dedication." Michael said, his sister Gabriel nodding.

 **"Two years?" Rias repeated, shocked at how long it was taking.**

 **"The first year was actually me showing him a few things; mostly how to use the editing equipment in the studio. After a while, he found his own groove and rolled with it; pun intended."**

Everyone snickered at that.

 **The two women shared a small laugh at the simple joke. "Well, thanks for introducing me and telling me a bit about him."**

 **With that, she walked out of the store and headed back to the Academy. She took hurried steps down the path Naruto walked before she spotted him a fair distance away, sporting his orange headphones once more as he strolled down the sidewalk. Not wanting to lose him in the crowd he was about to cut through, she hurried after him.**

"Oh?" Kushina said, grinning deviously as her eyes glinting with a playful wickedness that was just itching to cause trouble! "What is this? An attractive young lady showing interest in my son, eh?"

"Ara, ara...looks that way, Kushina! My bouchou! See something you like, do you?" Akeno teased, her expression matching the Uzumaki woman's.

Rias and Naruto both blushed and gulped. The former of which let out a squeak of "help me..." while Narito buried his face in his hands. Ok...Akeno meeting his mom was a bad idea!

 **As she power walked – so that it wouldn't look so strange – she pushed her senses outwards to try and get a feel for the blonde teen. She didn't know why she did, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind prompted her to do so.**

 **And what she felt echo back to her made her glad she listened to that feeling. She felt an above average level of power from Naruto, with most of it centered around his upper chest; just below his neck.**

"Guess my energy core is located in a different spot in that reality..." Naruto mused.

 **A surge of excitement rushed through her, and she smiled brightly before changing her pace to a light jog.**

 **She noticed him pause in his own steps and turn back to look at her with a raised brow. This only made her mentally smirk, for there was no way he would've known she was coming since he was wearing those headphones. It meant that he must have sensed her approach; which further proved that he had some hidden power.**

"Back turned, can't hear her coming...something had to let him know." Rossweisse said, having served as a valkyrie, she'd seen various levels of situational awarness and several factors that contributed to them.

 **Pleased to see that he waited for her to catch up to him, he regarded her silently with his brow still raised. "I was hoping to walk with you back to the Academy," she answered his silent question. He tilted his head and raised a hand to _speak_ to her in Sign Language; something she hadn't needed to know beforehand. "I can't understand what you're trying to tell me, Naruto-san."**

The two ninjas raised brows at that. Handsigns being used for communication? While they did understand the concept...trying to do that back home could have gotten them attacked since the one who you were trying to communicate with would assume you were attempting to use a jutsu on them.

 **He blinked in surprise and narrowed his eyes slightly.**

 **Seeing the accusation, she raised her hands up placatingly and explained, "That woman at the store told me your name. I apologize if I'm coming off as rude." His accusing look sobered to a casual one, making her smile. "I don't think we've ever met before today." He shook his head, prompting her to offer him a hand. "I'm Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san."**

 **He looked at the offered hand for a moment before he took it in his own and shared a shake with the beautiful redhead.**

"'Scuse me?!" Naruto yelped as his voice rose an octave. Face blazing so much he felt dizzy and he was sure he didn't have any blood in the rest of his body.

"Well, seems you got a bit of something from your dad personality-wise!" Kushia teased gleefully, beaming.

"Awww...look, he's all embaressed!" Serafall and Akneo cooed.

The remainder of the group all looked at Naruto with sympathy...well..Issei looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto, but he held himself back. Rias _was_ a beauty, after all; and if Naruto had gotten a thing for attractive redheads from, then that made sense. He still didn't like it, though.

Rias herself, however, quickly came to Naruto's rescue by snatching the book and picked up on the reading to got everyone's attention back on the book to give him time to relax.

 **Once his hand was free again, he set down his schoolbag and pulled out a small notebook and a pen before scribbling something quickly on it.**

 **Turning it to her, she read, _"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you too."_**

 **She nodded after reading it, prompting him to put the no** **tebook in the small pocket on the front of his shirt; something that wasn't on standard uniforms.**

"Needs to carry that notebook somewhere if it's how he communicates with those that don't know sign language." Gabriel said with a nod.

Kushina, meanwhile had noticed the book was missing, then shot Rias an annoyed look and snatched it back from her.

 **She said nothing about it, simply falling in step with him as they headed for the Academy. As they walked, she noted that he was a head taller than she was, and his marked cheeks looked natural instead of drawn on. He also had his headphones hang around his neck, resuming the music at full volume so that they could project it loud enough to hear.**

 **"Are you a part of the Music Club, Naruto-san?" she asked, getting a headshake from him. "Really? I'm surprised. You definitely have talent."**

"That is a bit surprising. Though for sure your other self would be." Asia pointed out.

Naruto shrugged, "This is a different version of me. I have no idea why he wouldn't, but hopefully it'll be explained.

 **He looked away from her at that, and she noticed his cheeks were once again flushed, proving her earlier theory correct. He really didn't get many compliments if he reacted so bashfully.**

Akeno licked her lips with her eyes gleaming. Oh...no doubt at all that her other was going to enjoy that!

 **"Did you try to apply for the club before?" she continued, earning another shake of the head. "Why not, if I may ask?"**

 **He pulled out his notebook and scribbled his answer before handing it to her. _"I didn't feel like it. I've listened to them before, and I don't like the style they use."_**

 **"Hmm… Yes, I suppose a clash of styles would be problematic…" She handed him back his notebook and continued, "Well, have you signed up for any club?" She was pleased to see him respond in a negative, this time giving her more attention. "You know that Souna will scold you if you don't join one, right?"**

Rias blinked, then smirked along with the rest of the Occult Reserch Club. Oh...this was gonna be good! It was obvious what other-Rias was after and what she was doing.

 ** _"I tend to avoid her whenever she's nearby. I have more than enough tardies and absences to warrant punishment."_**

"Naruto-!"

He paled. Oh SHIT!

Rossweisse quickly moved and positioned herself between Naruto and Kushina, shielding him.

"Out. Of. The. Way." The kunoichi growled.

"No. It isn't even the actual him that's skipping class, so why should he be punished for it. I'll move only when you either calm down or kill me." the former valkyrie said firmly, eyes narrowed.

Naruto gawked at Rossweisse, stunned. Damn...did this woman have backbone! Facing down his mother when she was in full "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero mode" like that without a speck of fear.

Naruto was impressed.

 **She giggled at his blunt response. "Somehow, I'm not surprised; no offense." He shrugged and waved her off, a small smile on his face. she mentally noted that it was a nice smile.**

Rias and Naruto flushed again.

 **"What if I offered you a way out of trouble?" He raised a brow before motioning her to go on. "I run the Occult Research Club, and I'd like to offer you an invitation to it."**

"And here we go." Kiba said.

 **He looked skeptical and wrote down, _"Why? I've never really shown interest in the occult before."_**

 **"You don't need to have an early interest to become a member. Besides, you won't know if it _does_ interest you unless you give it a try."**

 **He turned away with a thoughtful expression, and she mentally hoped he would agree to join. It was an agonizing – for her – couple of minutes before he turned back to her and shrugged with a faint smile, nodding afterwards in agreement.**

"Baited, hooked, and reeled in." Xenovia sighed. Sure the O.R.C. members weren't _evil_ devils, but it still gave off the vibe that other-Rias was taking advantage of his troubles for her own gain. Or maybe that was just her upbringing in the church talking...and to be honest, they hadn't done a very good job of that, as was evedent by her lack common knowledge on the life of a normal person and had to learn how to integrate herself into ordinary life.

Honestly...the way she'd been raised had caused her to be so lacking in how to be an ordinary person that one of the things she'd done after being excommunicated from the church and deciding to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' second [Knight] because she had nowhere else to go after learning the truth of God's death was bring a box of condoms to school on her first day!

 **She gave him a beautiful smile in response that made his cheeks flush once more. "Excellent! I'll come find you after classes are over!"**

 **He blinked at how quickly she wanted him to join before noting how they had already walked through the gate and were on the school grounds.**

 **"I'll also talk to Souna and ask her to back off on scolding you," she continued before adding mentally, _'And also to back off in general. Good thing I noticed you first. Take that, Sona!'_**

Serafall huffed, glaring at Rias, who just smirked.

 **He nodded in understanding, and she bid him goodbye before heading off to her current class. Holding up his wrist, he checked the time and saw that he had history next. With a grimace, he ignored the schedule and headed for the school's roof.**

Kushina and Rossweisse had another staredown at that. And yet again, Naruto admired the silverette's courage.

 **He wasn't a history buff, and he wasn't planning on becoming one.**

* * *

 **"So, I believe he has a Sacred Gear," Rias concluded, informing her [Queen], Akeno Himejima.**

"What a Sacred Gear is will be explained later. But I will say this much: a very special type of equipment." Azazel said.

 **Akeno tapped her chin thoughtfully, giving a small hum as she went over what her [King] and closest friend had told her. "Uzumaki… Uzumaki… I don't think I've heard much about him. I suppose any rumors about him are as silent as he is."**

"That was terrible." Gabriel said with a shake of her head, both for the joke and the insensitivity of it.

 **"That was in slightly poor taste," Rias admonished.**

 **"Ara, my apologies."**

 **"If I am going to add Naruto-san into my Peerage, then I want the rest of us to welcome him fairly and not poke fun at his mutism. I'm going to bring him here personally, so please make sure the others are here beforehand."**

"Is mutism even a real word?" Falbium yawned.

"Yes. There is "Selective mutism" disorder, after all." Azazel pointed out.

 **"Yes, Buchou."**

* * *

 **Finding Naruto was a bit more difficult than she thought. After getting a copy of his schedule from Sona, she expected to find him in his calligraphy class. Instead, she was informed by the teacher that he was absent and that they hadn't heard from Naruto all day; neither have his other teachers.**

"Wow, not hearing form a mute..." Issei said, only to yelp as Xenovia punched him in the arm.

"Not funny." she frowned.

"Ok, I get it, bad joke..." he said, nursing his bruse.

 **So, while she outwardly made it look like she was searching for him, inwardly she used her senses to find him. She got a response from the roof, and she made her way there to see him leaning against the railing with his hands in the air in front of him. She raised a brow when she saw that nothing was there, but then noted that he had his headphones on again.**

"Yeesh...your other is really attach to those things, isn't he?" Serafall said.

Naruto nodded. Looked like it!

 **She saw him swaying his head to music she couldn't hear, his fingers dancing in the air as if they were hitting the keys of a piano. Realization came to her as she saw that he was _playing along_ with the music, immersing himself in it despite not having a live instrument in front of him. Such dedication to an art made her unconsciously smile, for she believed that he could apply that dedication to other areas; namely to her Peerage.**

"That kind of dedication...my wife would like it, I just know it. Her family always did respect things like that." Sirzechs said.

 **Walking over to him, she wasn't surprised to see him stop _playing_ when she got within a certain distance. He turned to her and removed his headphones, giving her a small wave in greeting.**

 **"I was looking for you, Naruto-san," she informed him. "I told you I would find you after classes ended, remember?" He nodded once. "Well, come along, then. I'm going to take you to the clubroom now to meet the others."**

 **Nodding again, Naruto put away his headphones and gathered his bags; stuffing the school blazer into his schoolbag so he wouldn't have to wear it. His clothes also remained loose, which she couldn't blame him for. For girls as _gifted_ as her in certain areas, the uniforms were very restricting.**

"Thanks for getting it." Naruto muttered. Uniforms...ugh! Hated them...

Issei pouted. He liked the girls uniforms for that very reason!

 **Leading him out of the main school building and for the older one, she guided him inside and took her position behind her desk while the other members of the Occult Research Club regarded him. He couldn't help raising a brow at the members, not expecting them all to have something in common.**

The Occult Rescerch Club members all snickered at that. Oh...if only other-Naruto knew...

 **For starters, Akeno was one of the Two Great Ladies of the Academy. She had her own fanbase, just like Rias did. It wasn't exactly surprising to see her in the club, though; considering how often the two were seen together.**

"Rias and I are best friends, so why wouldn't we be together often?" Akeno said.

 **Kiba Yuuto, who was regarded for his politeness and good looks, was a surprise. Naruto had seen him a couple of times helping the Kendo Club, and he thought his fellow blonde was a member; despite the club being comprised of nothing but female students.**

"You'd be surprised how often that's been brought up to me." Kiba admitted.

 **Koneko Toujou was known as the _School Mascot_ for her adorable looks. Honestly, Naruto couldn't blame the students for seeing the petite girl that way. Her features reminded him of cats, and he absently wondered if she styled her hair to look like folded cat ears.**

Koneko made an iffy motion with one hand. Not too far off, considering her other hadn't shown what she actually was.

 **Issei Hyoudou was a definite surprise to see; considering who he was and the relentless rumors (read: facts) about him. He was a pervert of the highest order, and he was damn proud of it.**

Kushina lowered the book and glared at the boy in question. Great...a Jiraiya Junor. "Naruto...if he gets his parts removed, you are not to save him until AFTER he's made to suffer genital nullification by getting his penis and scrotum destroyed or removed in some way, shap or form and is made to live the remainder of his life as a eunuch! Is that clear?!"

"Tell my other that!" Naruto said, scooting away from his mother as the other males all covered their parts with their hands and following Naruto's example and putging space between themselves and the Uzumaki woman, Issei utterly horrified.

Ok...MILF or not, that Kushina woman was NOT to be neared...EVER!

 **Naruto couldn't help but praise him for being so adamant in his beliefs and admirations, absently finding himself jealous of how vocal Issei could be while he couldn't utter a word.**

 **And lastly was Asia Argento, the newest girl of the school that was rumored to be staying at Issei's home. He didn't bother listening to rumors, preferring to determine the _worth_ of them with his own eyes and ears. Based on how close Asia was sitting to Issei, Naruto couldn't deny that something was going on between them. Perhaps a crush on her part for the resident pervert?**

Kushina muttered something about sealing formulas, brainwashing, and bombs being used to castrate someone at that.

 **Absently, he remembered his late mother telling him that _You don't always choose who you fall in love with_. Along with that was something along the lines of _Look underneath the underneath_ ; something that a family friend always like to say.**

Asia flushed. Love?! Well...there was no denying she did feel strongly for Issei.

The rest of the Occult Reserch Club's female members looked miffed at that.

 ** _'Huh… Wonder how Kakashi is doing, anyway,'_ he mused before Rias spoke up and reclaimed his attention.**

 **"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki," she informed. "He will hopefully become the newest member of our club."**

 **He raised a brow at the _hopefully_ she threw in there. Wasn't he already accepted by her?**

 **The others introduced themselves. Akeno's voice held a slightly sultry undertone that he easily picked up. He couldn't help but blush at her voice, and at how she looked to him with interest.**

"Bashful one in the crosshairs...he's doomed." Azazel said, knowing what Akeno was like.

 **Kiba was as polite as always, offering a smile and a handshake that Naruto readily accepted. He was always happy to get a warm welcome.**

Kiba shrugged. He saw no reason not to give a warm welcom to someone that could become a friend, after all.

 **Koneko was rather stoic in her greeting, which strangely only added to her natural, catlike charm. He didn't understand it, but it probably wasn't important; so, he simply gave her a wave.**

 **Issei looked to him briefly before turning away with a grumble of _damn blondes trying to steal his harem_. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Naruto's head at that. Wow, was this guy insecure. He was mute, and he still had more confidence in himself than Issei seemed to have.**

"Ok, that was hurtful..." Issei muttered.

Kushina smirked darkly at that, amused.

 **And lastly was Asia, who walked over and gave a polite bow in greeting that he returned. Her innocent aura was absolutely adorable, and he found it an endearing quality that would hopefully remain with her. Innocent people tended to have the most impactful opinions, he believed; for they weren't yet biased by the beliefs of others.**

Asia smiled at that.

 **"Now, Naruto," Rias continued, getting his attention once more, "you probably noticed that I said you would _hopefully_ become a member, right?" He nodded with a confused expression. "Well, the reason for that is because your acceptance is entirely up to you."**

 **He raised a brow at that, even more confused than before.**

 **"There are things you need to know before I ask you if you wish to join us." She paused to take a breath before looking to him seriously, making him pay closer attention. "Let me tell you about the Three Factions…"**

"That's the end of this chapter." Kushina said, "Who's reading next?"


	2. Chapter 2

After looking around to see who would read next, Kushina's inquiry was responded to as the elder of the two females whom had white feathers held up a hand.

I'll do it." Gabriel said, then the book was passed to her.

 ** _Chapter Two: Memory Blues and a Proposition_**

* * *

 **"So," Rias continued as she ended her explanation, "now that you are aware of the Three Factions, and of how all of us here are of the Devil Faction, I need to know if you'll still accept becoming a member of this club."**

"You wanna turn my baby boy into a...?!" Kushina began.

"Relax. Willing to bet it isn't all the PR says, people deserve to be judged on the merrits of who they are and choose to be as individuals." Naruto said to sooth his mother's anger.

"I...I know son, but...with the life you had to endure with people thinkong you were...I just can't help but find it upsetting..." Kushina said, recalling Naruto's life as a Jinchuriki and how people treated her child because they assumed he was a demonic being himself.

The members of the Three Factions all stared at the two before they smiled, the devils all nodding in thanks to the blond.

"He'd do very well for himself as a Reincarnated Angel..." Michael muttered, Irina and Gabriel nodding in agreement.

 **Naruto, who had been listening attentively since she started speaking, took a moment to think about everything she had told him. It was definitely a lot to consider; especially the fact about the _club_ being a front for this "Peerage" thing that Rias was _King_ of.**

"Uh...isn't a king suppossed to be...?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Ranks only with the positions being the names of the pieces in chess or shogi." Rosswiesse said.

"Oh. Represenitive titles and ranks, then?" Kushina asked.

The former servent of Odin nodded.

 **Slowly, he pulled out his handheld notebook and took the time to write out his question. Once he finished, he offered it to the redheaded woman. Akeno acted as the passer, handing the notebook to her [King] to read.**

 ** _"I understand what you've been saying; but I still don't know enough to make a solid decision. What are the benefits and consequences of this choice? Is it simply a fancy way of saying that I'm a slave to you, or is there something more that I'm missing? You're asking me to change who I am so drastically, and I can't make a call so quickly."_**

The readers paused at that coming from the Naruto in the story. So he wanted to know both sides of things before deciding. Smart.

 **She nodded as she read, seeing where he was coming from. "I suppose I should be happy that you're not rushing into this. It shows that you don't blindly follow offers with tempting outcomes."**

 **"Buchou," Akeno spoke up, "perhaps we should give him time to think about his answer after we answer the questions he offered us? Let him reflect on what he's been told and come to a decision on his own."**

 **Rias nodded in agreement, despite how much she wished Naruto would choose right away. Time was running out, and Akeno knew that; but Akeno was also someone Rias trusted immensely. If she said to give Naruto time, then she would accept that advice.**

Rias and Akeno smiled at one alother.

 **"Very well, then." She turned her attention back to Naruto and continued, "The benefits of becoming a Devil are quite a lot. You can gain access to magical power, your physique and lifespan improve greatly to the point of living hundreds of years, you gain the protection of myself and my Peerage, and you may one day have a Peerage of your own if you rise up in ranking."**

 **"Think about it, Uzumaki-san!" Issei chimed in, a noticeable blush on his face as he giggled pervertedly. "You can have your own harem if you work hard enough! Isn't that awesome?!"**

Kushina leveled a glare at Issei. "Trying to convert my son to a pervert?" she said.

Issei gulped, grabbing his parts and backing away.

"Mom, relax...I'll just shread his balls with a Rasengan if it tries making me into a pervert." Naruto said.

"Let me guess...was how Jiraiya was kept a in line?" She asked dryly.

Naruto nodded and she beamed "I'm so proud of you, son!"

Issei paled. Oh that was just great! The mama's boy was gonna grind his balls!

 **Naruto gave him a dry look alongside Koneko. Asia looked uncomfortable about Issei's declaration, and surprisingly frowned in what Naruto assumed to be jealousy.**

 ** _'Guess I was right about her having a thing for the pervert. Wonder why, though…'_**

"I can see why that'd baffle my other." Naruto shook his head.

Both of the residents of Konoha found it strange. But then, either Issei had some redeeming qualities, or Asia was too innocent to hate perverts. At least that's what they guessed.

 **As for the others, they merely looked amused at Issei's comment; though, Naruto noted that it wasn't cruel amusement. It was more like an adult watching a child at play and finding amusement in it.**

 **Ignoring his fellow classmate for the time being, Naruto turned back to Rias and waved for her to continue.**

"And here come the negitives..." Rias sighed.

 **Rias noticeably frowned at what she needed to say next. "Unfortunately, the _consequences_ , as you put it, are about as much as the benefits. For starters, you will gain a weakness for light and holy based items or weaponry. Also, if you are to speak the name of the Almighty, it causes some mental pain; which can prove to be fatal if you aren't careful enough." She steepled her hands in front of her face as she continued, "You also become a natural enemy of the other two Factions; the Angels and Fallen. And another negative, if you really see it that way, is that you aren't fully human anymore."**

"For the record, they have to give me and most Fallen reasons to call them enemies." Azazel pointed out, feeling slightly offended.

"We know, Azazel, but it's still a warning that has to be issued." Sirzechs told the Fallen.

"Fine." the govener-general relented.

 **"However," Kiba cut in, "while you are classified as a servant of Buchou, the Gremory Family have been known to be the most understanding of masters. They treat their servants and Peerages with respect and care; comparing them to a family."**

 **"Buchou is a good [King], too," Koneko added from her seat, still as stoic as ever.**

Rias blused. But she smiled, feeling warm inside at the support of her "family members".

 **"She saved my life," Issei added, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I'd be dead if I wasn't brought into her Peerage; Asia-chan too."**

Naruto turned to look over at Rias. That certainly earned her points in his book.

 **Naruto looked to the ex-nun with a raised brow, making her look away shyly. "I-It's true," she stuttered out, not used to having attention from others. "I was able to have friends when I joined the Peerage, and I'm happy to have them." She turned back to him with a bright smile. "I don't regret my decision to accept her offer."**

"Asia...it was done to bring you back after those rouge Fallen Angels..." Koneko pointed out.

"I know." the girl said, "but that doesn't change I don't regret it."

 **Rias gave the others a grateful smile for their supportive words before she turned back to Naruto. "I've told you quite a bit today; so, take some time to think it over, like Akeno suggested. However, I hope you can give me an answer in a couple of days at the least; no more than two from now."**

 **Akeno handed Naruto his notebook back, and he nodded to Rias before he offered the others a small smile. Grabbing his things, he headed out the door and for home. The [Queen] turned to Rias and asked, "Would you like me to follow him? We don't know if any Fallen stragglers are around after the fiasco with those four others a few weeks ago."**

Azazel frowned at that "Raynare."

"Ah..." Michael frowned, "I remember Raynare...she always was overzelous in wanting to be useful to her supiors. Actually crossed into advarce, she sought to be useful so badily; stopped caring about moral boundries because of it."

"Yeesh...I hate how tragic that stuff is.." Naruto muttered, having seen his fair share of people like that, such as Haku and Kimimaro. It always bothered him.

The trio of angels present all nodded in complete agreement with Naruto's words.

 **"Please do. Just make sure he gets home safely," Rias replied, prompting Akeno to leave the clubroom. Turning to the others, the heiress concluded, "That'll be all for today. Focus on any jobs or flyers you have for the time being."**

 **"Yes, Buchou," her Peerage responded before the club dispersed for the day.**

* * *

 **Arriving at his apartment complex, Naruto gave a friendly wave to the owner of the building. She was a nice woman who had offered him a room for cheap if he helped with small repairs alongside his rent. He was happy to accept the deal, considering how most of his funds came from the dwindling money his last caretaker left him and his part-time job.**

Kushina frowned at that.

 **Heading up to the second floor, he entered his apartment and set his things by the front door. He had a thoughtful expression as he kicked off his shoes and moved over to his small couch. Taking a seat, he leaned back against the cushions and reflected over what he had been told by Rias and the others.**

 **In all honesty, Naruto had known that there were people in the world that couldn't be considered _human_. He himself wasn't fully human, either. His mother was only half human, and her mixed blood kept him from being _truly_ human.**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!...what, WHAT?!" Naruto yelped as Kushina looked stuunned.

All the other readers looked interested. Hybrid, huh? But of what?

 **Not that he was complaining, of course! He was proud of the blood he carried, and he couldn't help but consider it responsible for his immediate interest in music. After all, what race held as much respect for that art than the Sirens?**

"A mute that's seventy-five percent human and the remaining one-quarter being Siren...interesting..." Ajuka mumbled, well seemed Rias had an interesting taste in peerage members.

"A Siren?" Naruto asked. "My other and his version of my mom are part Siren?"

"Dangerous yet beautiful creatures, portrayed as femme fatales who lured people with their enchanting music and voices. From a sicentific standpoint, a way to describe their powers is that a Siren's vocal frequency can directly affect the brain's pleasure centers. Within seconds of hearing them sing, you'd be completely enthralled." The current Beelzebub explained.

"Hmmm...mom as a beautiful and dangerous being like a Siren...I can see dad agreeing to that!" Naruto teased, his mom going pink in embaressment since she knew it just as well as her child did.

A Siren being a fitting description of her...Minato WOULD agree with that!

 **But, on the flipside, it was that same blood that was responsible for his mutism. A Siren's voice is a dangerous thing; something his mother told him many times before he lost her.**

Naruto stiffened, going pale. No...not there, too! Please! He stuffed his fingers in his ears and clamped his eyes shut, "Not. A. Word..." he said to the others.

They all looked at his with understanding and sympathy. He didn't want see or hear about this.

 **According to his parents, on the day he was born and he gave his first cry, he unconsciously drew upon his latent vocal power and it was mixed in. Unfortunately, a newborn has no control of themselves or any sort of _power_ they may have, and the stress that was put on his vocal chords was too much to handle.**

The Devils, Angeles, and Fallen Angel all winced, figuring how THAT had gone. Wasn't hard to either.

For her part, Kushina looked horrified.

 **The result was the loss of his voice; his first cry being his _only_ cry.**

Naruto rubbed his throat with a wince. He blew his own vocal chords?!

 **While his mother tried to hide it, he could tell that Kushina was devastated over what happened. He was too, for he would never be able to sing with his mother; never know what his voice may have sounded like.**

"SO glad that didn't happen to me..." Naruto muttered, shuddering.

 **But he never blamed her, or her blood; something she did constantly whenever she thought he wasn't listening. He loved his mother, he loved his Siren heritage, and he loved music. That was enough for him.**

"Least he's content..." Yuuto Kiba smirked.

 **After his mother was killed, his father Minato tried to care for him alone. However, being a single father was hard for the man. He tried his best – even having Kakashi give him a hand on a few occasions – and Naruto loved the man; but he was still glad that he had called his own mother for help.**

 **Grandma Tsunade was a wonderful woman, and her niece was like the sister he never had. He believed that things would be okay, and that he would heal from the loss. That is, until he lost the remainder of his family barring Kakashi.**

"Oh no..."

 **Naruto still didn't know who did it, but all he remembered was coming home from school to the sight of police at his home and a crime scene unit gathering evidence. Based on what he had learned from Rias, along with his mother's otherworldly blood, Naruto knew now that it couldn't have been done by humans; unless they had holy or demonic weapons to pull it off.**

"WHAT?!" everyone in the group (with the exception of Ophis) all cried.

 **There was no fire, but the wounds he saw on his family looked burnt at the edges. Not to mention the strange bullet holes that they suffered, but no bullets on the scene. Sure, the killers could've picked up the bullets; but there still should've been at least one or two that were stuck in the bodies.**

The non-human readers' eyes widened at that.

 **After that horrible day, Naruto stayed with his dad's teacher; a perverted writer named Jiraiya. The man made Issei's peeping look amateurish, and he proved to be a self-proclaimed _Master of Peeping_. It was his _excursions_ that helped inspire him to write his _Icha Icha_ series; which wound up being a major hit.**

"Note to self: find this Icha Icha series stuff..." Issei muttered lowly.

 **All that showed Naruto, though, was how many perverts there were in the world; and it was sadly a rather high number.**

At that, everyone with the exception of Naruto, who still had his ears pluged and his eyes shut, turned and gave Issei deadpanned looks all at once.

 **Now, he had a great appreciation for the fairer sex; but he wouldn't view them as simple _pleasures_ to the eyes or body. He wanted something _more_ in a significant other; someone who could be independent, strong, thoughtful, and hopefully have as much of a love for music as he did.**

 **Sadly, he hadn't found her yet; but he wasn't giving up hope.**

The females present all smiled at Naruto. Sure the music part might be inaccurate, but as for the rest...they had no trouble trouble seeing and supporting that.

 **While the man was a massive pervert, Jiraiya was still a man who lent a hand and an ear whenever Naruto needed one. He was a support that Naruto needed, considering how Kakashi had been called back into service not long after his family's death.**

 **The blues never stopped playing for Naruto's life, though. Jiraiya had grown ill a few years ago, and his aged body wasn't strong enough to fight it off. He ended up asking the doctors to pull the plug and left Naruto the rights to his books.**

Issei solomly salluted for the loss of his fellow pervert.

 **He didn't want them, though; he just wanted to stop losing people he cared about.** **The rights were eventually sold to a group of authors who worked for Jiraiya, and it was the profit he made that helped him get by for so long. Most of it went towards food, house payments, and education; all of which ate away at it faster than he realized they would.**

"Talk about rough..." Gasper said.

 **By the time he entered Kuoh Academy, he had sold Jiraiya's old home in exchange for his current apartment and found himself a part-time job so that he wouldn't go under. He still found it ironic that he worked at an establishment that sold a food he and his mother both loved.**

 **Back to Rias's offer, Naruto was on the fence about it.**

Naruto opened his eyes as a weight settled into his lap and saw Koneko there. "Passed the stuff you didn't want to hear." she said, pulling his fingers from his ears

"Thanks." he said, then blinked as the catgirl shifted in his lap and nuzzled up against him. "Uh...Koneko? What're you doing?"

"Nothing. Just getting comfortable." she replied. Once she was content, her eyes glazed again, "So warm...so comfy...mine." she muttered like a sleepwalker in a trance.

Naruto shot a look around, "...This is going to be a normal thing with her around me, isn't it?"

"Looks that way..." Akeno said, part of her finding it cute.

The wizard-type Rook frowned at her physical-type counterpart at that.

 **It was tempting for sure; but the downsides were just as much as the upsides. They balanced out, with one major consideration standing out in the forefront.**

 **If he accepted, he gave up his life and freedom. If he denied it, he kept his freedom; but he may lose potential companions in the process. It was something he craved ever since he lost Jiraiya and was left alone.**

Everyone winced. That was a NASTY crossroads!

"Naruto, for what it's worth, even if that Siren version of you declined my other's offer, no reason we couldn't still be friends." Rias pointed out.

He nodded in reply. Now to see what his other was going to do.

 **He still wished Kakashi would leave the service, but the man dedicated his life to it; for it was the service that his friends and squad mates Obito and Rin sacrificed their lives for.**

At the mention of Obito, Kushina pursed her lips, eyes blazing. Grief was one thing, but there was no excuse for ANY of the things he did or caused to happen!

Obito strapped a bomb on her newborn child and by controling Kurama, he killed many villagers, herself and Minato included, while simultaneously creating a conspiracy that forced the blame on the Uchiha. Then a few years later, he helped wipe out his own clan. His use of the Akatsuki to kill innocent people and steal the tailed beasts, turning Sasuke against his friends and Konoha by turning him into a murderous maniac, starting the Fourth Ninja War, and killing many of the people who fought to stop him.

Yeah...Kushina was NOT happy hearing about Obito!

 **Naruto respected that decision, once again remembering a lesson he had learned from the people who cared for him. That lesson was _Those who break laws and rules are scum, but those who forsake friends and family are worse than scum_. Kakashi didn't want to forsake their memory, and Naruto would respect the man's decision and resolve.**

Naruto nodded at that.

 **That still didn't lessen the pain of being alone, though.**

Naruto nodded again. Being alone SUCKED!

 **He gave a silent sigh as he laid himself across his couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. _'What should I do…?'_ he mused, hoping for an answer. None came; not that he was surprised.**

 **Looking at the time, he noted that it was getting late. So, he decided to put the thought of Rias's offer in the back of his mind in favor of making some dinner and getting some rest. He'd ponder on it some more tomorrow. It's not like he would go to school where it would only distract him.**

"To be fair, I will accept the responsibility for that, then." Rias said.

* * *

 **"Uzumaki-kun didn't show up for school today, Buchou," Akeno informed Rias as she handed her some freshly made tea. "I assume he's avoiding this place so he can think in private."**

"It IS a big decision, after all." Serafall nodded, let the cute little Siren get his head on straight about it.

 **"That's fine," Rias replied after taking a sip. "He seems like a trustworthy person, so I doubt he'll skip out on giving me an answer; even if it's to decline my offer."**

 **"What if he does?" Akeno pressed, looking concerned for her closest friend. "What will we do?"**

 **"What we've been doing before I noticed him," Rias answered. "I can't expect Naruto to be the defining Piece that will secure me a victory against Riser." She frowned in distaste at the mere mention of his name.**

"...I hate that guy..." Rias muttered.

 **"If he accepts, then I'll be happy; but if he declines, I'll respect that decision. I can't force my needs onto others; otherwise they will be proven right about us Devils and our _selfish ways_."**

The Devils frowned at that. Sure it was part of their nature, but still...

 **Akeno nodded in understanding, though she held a faint frown that caught Rias's eye.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Did something seem…off about Uzumaki-kun?"**

 **"Off? In what way?"**

 **The [Queen] shook her head unsurely. "I don't know… He felt like a human with an above average aptitude; but I can't help but think that we may have missed something."**

"Well, he IS part Siren in this, so it was most likely that..." Xenovia said.

 **"Maybe it was just his Sacred Gear?" Rias suggested. "We aren't exactly aware of what it is, after all."**

 **"Or if he even _has_ one," Akeno argued calmly. "It could just be something unique about him in general."**

"Wonder if Siren-me actually does have one of those Sacred Gear things..." Naruto mused.

 **"Perhaps; but we shouldn't spend so much time wondering about it. We need to focus on Issei and Asia's training. If I'm going to challenge Riser to a Rating Game, we all need to be as ready as possible."**

Rias and her peerage winced at the memory of how THAT had gone.

 **"Understood, Buchou."**

* * *

 **Panting in exhaustion, Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as a grin formed on his dirty and scuffed face. His eyes held a green glow that bled back into their natural blue, gazing at the fruits of his training.**

"Hello!" Naruto said, looking closely at the pool's image of his other. That was interesting!

"Seems you do have some power, after all." Sirzechs said to Naruto.

"The Siren version of me, you mean." The whiskered blond corrected.

 **A trench was seen on the ground, moving from his standing position to a tree before him. As for the tree itself, it had been vertically bisected. Both halves of the tall tree had tipped over beneath their weight, and he could see that the tree behind the first had a nice, deep cut going into its bark.**

"...Look like they might have came from wind blades..." Azariel mused. An air vacuum could cut like that.

 **His grin grew and he gave a pleased fist pump for his success. Ever since he had discovered this power, he had been trying to gain some measure of control over it. It wasn't easy, for he was working with something that he couldn't tell anyone about. If the government found out, he would surely be hunted down and brought in as a possible weapon.**

Naruto shuddered at that. He did NOT want to be weaponized!

 **He didn't want that. He wanted to live his life _away_ from military.**

 **Once the excitement left him, he walked over to his duffel bag and grabbed a bottled water, taking a generous helping of the soothing liquid within. Another downside of his ruined vocal chords was how sensitive they were, and how they constantly grew sore. Drinking water helped, somewhat; or at least it _felt like_ it did.**

Naruto rubbed his throat again. Sure it wasn't actually him, but it did make him uncomfortable hearing his vocal cords had been overloaded and gotten blown like that.

He tensed up at a sudden sensation, then turned to see Rossweisse smile while giving him a supportive, comforting rub on the back.

 **He looked up and saw that the moon was already getting pretty high in the sky. It was time to call it a night then. Gathering his things, he left the woods and headed for his apartment for a well-deserved meal and rest.**

 **During his training, he thought some more about Rias's offer. Since he was so on the fence about it, he thought of a possible solution. He just hoped that it would work out with the beautiful redhead.**

Rias blushed while Kushina looked amused.

 **Mentally groaning at that offhand thought, Naruto blamed his dad for his interest in red hair. It was that interest that helped him meet his mother, after all.**

"Was wondering when that would come up." Kushina chuckled, smiling fondly.

Naruto full on beamed.

* * *

 **"You're serious, aren't you?" Rias asked in surprise after reading Naruto's answer to her offer.**

"What was it?!" Rias asked, paying intense attention to the book and the reflecting pool.

 **Nodding, Naruto gave her a determined smile. His answer made sense to him, considering he had experienced it before when Jiraiya have him some lessons on running a company. Most times, employees were hired right on the spot because their skillsets were what the company needed.**

"Hmm...not a bad comparison, actually." Irina said thoughtfully.

 **But, sometimes a potential employee was placed on something called a Probationary Period. It was a time _before_ full-time hire where the hopeful employee proved that they had what it took to be part of the company. They were still paid for any work performed; but, they could be denied at any time the employer felt they wouldn't be a good fit.**

 **If that worked in the real world, why not apply that concept to this whole Peerage thing? He would be a temporary member with the option to leave or be denied within the timeframe allowed. It was perfect!**

The angels and devils all had their jaws drop. Say WHAT?! _Temporary member?!_

"This could change everything about both the Evil Piece and the Brave Saint systems..." Ajuka muttered, wide-eyed, then quickly started to pat himself down, looking for a notepad and something to write with. He had to make a note about this idea!

 **"I…don't know what to say to this. It's unheard of!" Rias continued, still getting over the surprise at such a proposal. "I don't even know if it's possible!"**

"Theoretically, it could be possible...dammnit! And me without anything to takes notes of this with!" Ajuka said.

 **Naruto tilted his head at her reply before he wrote a rebuttal. _"You know the Devil who created those Evil Pieces, right? Why not propose this idea to them? I don't mind being the one to test it."_**

"Are you nuts!?" Rias cried, bolting to her feet and staring at Naruto in shock. "No way! I won't do something that risky!"

 **"You can't be serious!" she argued, looking to him in concern; which caught _him_ by surprise. "If it fails, you would become a Devil by force, or something worse might ha** **ppen! I can't just put your life at risk when you don't need to accept my offer! It's crazy!"**

"Seems Rias and her other are in total agreement..." Akeno said.

"And for good reason, she's worried about him..." Asia said.

 ** _"But YOU aren't the one risking my life,"_ he wrote back before he gave her a grin. Thumbing his chest, he mouthed out, _"I am."_**

"Yeah...his father was the same way...Minato wasn't afraid of risks as long as it ment helping others. It was part of why I loved him so much. But Rias, thank you for wanting to look after Naruto." Kushina smiled.

 **She frowned at him, moving around her desk so she could stand directly in front of him. "Naruto, I can't let you do this. Please, we can figure something else at a later time." She bit her lip for a moment before she finished, "Don't ask me to do this."**

 **Her blue-green eyes locked onto his blue, and she found herself getting lost in their depths. Such a feeling stunned her, for she never thought she would ever meet someone with such an intense gaze.**

"I have to admit, Naruto does have some very nice eyes. Strong, clear gaze to them too; like he's focused on a goal in the distance and knows it can be reached as long as you don't quit and knows that just because something is difficult doesn't mean it isn't doable." Xenovia nodded. She found she liked that.

If eyes were the window to the soul, as she'd been taught by the Vatican when they had trained her to be an exorcist, then she had to confess his soul was a powerful one. Shame really...if he had been born in their world, then he would've made a good exorcist, and one she wouldn't have minded working with at all.

Naruto blushed lightly, feeling bashful at the female knight's words.

 **And that intensity was accompanied by a determined grin. He only nodded, and she knew then that there was no way she would convince him to back down from this. He had made his choice, and he would stick by it.**

"Glad to see my alternet self and I have that in common." Naruto said, feeling pleased.

 ** _'For someone who can't speak, he sure as hell can send a message,'_ she couldn't help thinking, unable to fight a small smile from forming. Sighing in defeat, she nodded in agreement. "Fine… I'll call my brother and see if he could speak with Lord Beelzebub. I'll," she paused, visibly anxious, "try to tell you his answer tomorrow."**

 **He grinned at her reassuringly before he placed a hand on top of her head. The grin forced his eyes closed and he chuckled, missing her cheeks flush slightly at what would be perceived as an affectionate gesture. Removing his hand, she noticed that his warmth went with him as he waved her goodbye and walked out of the clubroom.**

"Seems your other has a crush~!" Akeno teased.

Rias flushed. Damn...her best friend was going to milk this for all it was worth!

 **Unable to do nothing but stare at his back as he walked away with confidence, she whispered aloud, "I hope this will work…"**

 **"Ara~," a familiar, teasing voice spoke up, making Rias mentally groan. "That was rather sweet of him, assuring you like that."**

 **"Don't look too far into it, Akeno," Rias warned, giving her [Queen] an annoyed look, complete with brow twitch. "He's just a nice guy, is all."**

 **"Oh, I'm sure he is," agreed the Nadeshiko woman.**

"Nadeshiko?" Akeno asked, why was that there?

 **"I hope you don't mind if I try to steal away his niceties from you, Buchou?" She giggled in a conspiring manner. "I'd love to have him… _under_ me."**

Kushina glared at Akeno, the intensity of her gaze practically burning holes through the girl and wall behind her. Akeno yelped at the sheer heat from the gaze at her and hid behind one of the others.

Even as much of a sadist as she was, Akeno felt Kushina was damn scary!

 **Rias fought a shiver at that. She respected Akeno's sadism and enjoyment of teasing innuendos;**

"Gets it from her father..." Azazel muttered.

 **but, sometimes they left rather…vivid mental images.**

"No kidding..." Rias said, giving Akeno a look.

 **Those very images ganged up on her thought process, and she pondered what Naruto would look like in a more appealing outfit.**

 **He was a handsome man, after all; and the Academy uniform did _not_ do him justice.**

Both Rias and Naruto's faces changed; she blushed, he paled.

"Sorry!" Rias cried.

 **Growling to herself, she brutally squashed those traitorous thoughts and prepared to contact her brother. That didn't stop her cheeks from getting flushed.**

 **Not that Akeno was any better off, considering _she_ was the one who brought up such thoughts.**

"I blame you, Akeno; I blame you." Rias growled.

Issei pouted. Damn blond was going to steal his harem! Wait...sheesh! Seemed him and his other were really in sync! Those were the other Issei's thoughts from chapter one!

* * *

 **"A _Probationary Piece_ , you say?" Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Satans, repeated in interest.**

"Come on, other me, give up the goods!" Ajuka said, almost whining. It amused his fellow Satans when he got this way because he got hooked on an interesting idea.

 **Nodding in confirmation was someone who looked like an older male version of Rias. He was the holder of the title Lucifer, and once went by the name Sirzechs Gremory. However, he dropped his family name after taking the title, leaving Rias as the next heir to the Gremory name.**

"Title requirment?" Kushina asked with a raised brow.

Sirzechs nodded, "Yeah."

 **"It was something Rias-tan asked me to bring up to you. Apparently, she has her eyes set on a potential new member of her Peerage, and they want a _trial period_ before they give a solid answer. Think it might be possible, Ajuka?"**

 **"Of course, it's _possible_ ; anything's possible, Sirzechs. The problem isn't in possibility, it's in _results_." **

Ajuka nodded at that.

 **Ajuka turned to his equipment, going over various data before pulling out his files on the Evil Pieces. "I could easily make something to act as a Temporary, or as your sister called _Probationary_ , Piece. The problem is, I won't know the effect it will have on the target unless I see the results for myself." He waved off his friend and added, "I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to volunteer for something with such a risk."**

"...Heh, Ajuka's other is gonna be surprised meeting Siren-Naru face to face~!" Serafall sing-songed.

 **"Actually," Sirzechs began, giving an amused smile, "the potential member already offered to be a test subject for the Piece." He couldn't help but find enjoyment in the surprised look Ajuka gave him. "So, since you _can_ make one, and someone _is_ volunteering, I'd like to request one right now for my little sister."**

"Thankful as my other no doubt is, I would still like it said that both me and my other object to this. He isn't a gunie pig." Rias huffed.

 **Sighing in amused defeat, the holder of Beelzebub fiddled with his equipment before activating it. The Piece created was a [Pawn] with archaic markings littering it.**

Ajuka leaned so far over to examin the archaic markings on the Evil Piece that he almost fell into the reflecting pool.

 **"Before you ask, those brands are what make the Piece temporary. Your sister simply needs to push her power into it before placing it in the person she's interested in. If everything goes well, she should be able to just as easily remove the Piece by pulling it out with her power."**

"Gotta remember that..." Ajuka muttered.

 **Grabbing the offered item, Sirzechs sent it off to his sister using his personal magic portal. Giving his friend a grateful smile, the Lucifer stated, "I'll make sure to have Rias send you her findings on the Piece as she uses it."**

"Better have..." the scientist nodded.

 **"She'd better. It's not every day I do favors like this; even for an old friend's family member." He then gave said friend a stern look and added, "I expect to have this favor returned also."**

 **"I'll make it up to you," Sirzechs promised with a friendly smile before he left Ajuka to his work. Arriving back in his office, he found his wife and maid waiting patiently for him. "Well, Rias-tan has a way to increase her numbers; temporarily, anyway."**

 **"You do realize that this may seem unfair regarding the contract, right Lord Lucifer?" Grayfia queried.**

 **Sirzechs mentally sighed at how his wife demanded to be professional during times they were working. It bothered him to be addressed by a title by his wife; despite her being his maid.**

"She _insisted_ on being my maid...wouldn't listen to a word I said in protest to her doing that..." Sirzechs groaned.

 **"As her brother, I am allowed to do one thing to assist her in this; so long as it isn't anything major," he explained to her. "That was something our families agreed on when I tied to argue the marriage contract. The way I see it, helping Rias get another [Pawn] – one that might not even be a permanent member of her Peerage – isn't major. How often has a single [Pawn] tipped the balance of a Rating Game, after all?"**

"Quite a bit, actually..." Falbium Asmodeus yawned, wishing this was over already so he could go back to sleeping. It was too much work listening to this, and working ment losing, after all; at least that was how he felt about things.

"Shut it! You know what Riser Phenex is like! You think I wanted my sister to be trapped in a loveless, arranged marrage with...that creature?!" The male redhead snarled.

 **Grayfia could've pointed out the various times a [Pawn] _did_ decide the outcome; but deep down, she too wanted to help Rias. They were family, after all; and she never enjoyed seeing her family in distress. So, she remained silent and resumed helping her [King] and husband with his work.**

* * *

 **Sitting at her desk in her clubroom, Rias stared down at the item that could possibly be the boon she desperately needed. She hesitated to reach out for it, which confused her. She never hesitated before; so why was she doing so now?**

"Always need to be careful with new discoveries until you're sure they're fully safe." Ajuka said, gaze still fixated to the new type of Evil Piece.

 **A brief memory of Naruto's smile entered her thoughts, and she shook her head before frowning. "Come on, now… I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over a random guy," she admonished herself, reaching out and grabbing the Probationary [Pawn].**

"Getting so worked up over a random guy, huh? Well unless there was something special about him, you wouldn't be interested." Akneo teased.

"Well, Ajuka did say Sirens are good at enthralling others...maybe that's it?" Irina said.

"True, but that's with their voices, and this Siren version of Naruto is mute. So it can't be that." Xenovia pointed out to her old partner.

"So what could it be, there has to be some kind of connection between them for Rias to get so fixated. What do you think, Rias? I mean, she is your other." Gasper pointed out.

Rias buried her face in her hands, "Does it _look_ like I know?!" Oh, just great...! This was going to drive her crazy with all the speculation as to why her other liked the mute, Siren-Naruto! What made it worse was they expected HER to be ble to answer about what an alternet version of herself thought or did!

Seeing Rias was obviously uncomfortable, Gabriel felt and took pity upon the young female Devil and got everyone's attention back by continuing to read.

 **She turned it in her hand before she pushed some of her power into it, making the brands on its body glow as fierce a red as her hair. She absently appreciated how the red contrasted the black coloring of the Piece, and at the same time, she gained a hopeful smile.**

 **Maybe…she had a chance now.**

"Ok. End of this chapter. How about we take a break nd relax a bit? Take time to digest everything?" Gabriel said, closing the book with a snap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe we should keep reading?" Serafall said as the others in the group of twenty were about to take the female Seraph's suggestion.

"You're just saying that because you don't like Gabriel, are you?" Rias asked, having heard about that from Sona.

"Well, you see anything else to take up our time here?" Serafall asked pointedly.

The others all looked at one another. Good point.

"Ok. You're reading, then." Gabriel said, handing Serafall the book.

 ** _Chapter Three: A Musician's Many Intros_**

* * *

 **"How do you feel?" Rias asked the blonde musician, having just put the Probationary Piece into him.**

"...And me without a way to copy this down...damnit!" Ajuka bemoaned.

 **He was currently laid across the couch in the ORC clubroom. A hand reached up and rubbed his chest where the Piece had sunken into him. The feeling it gave off was hard to explain; but it was almost like his body turned into water just long enough for it to sink in without issue.**

Naruto blinked at that. Then turned to Rias's group. "Really?" he asked.

Those whom had been in states of conciousness when made into Reincarnated Devils all nodded.

 **Mentally shrugging it off, he sat up on the couch and stretched his arms before he popped his back. Rias backed away so he could stand up, watching him as he stretched the rest of his body before turning to her and shrugging.**

 **"Do you feel any stronger? Even a [Pawn] gets a boost in physique when their reincarnated."**

 **Naruto looked thoughtful before he perked up and wrote his answer. _"Those markings on the Piece might be limiting what I'm capable of. It wouldn't make sense to give me all the perks if I might just decline taking this role full-time."_**

Ajuka nodded, wishing he had a pen and notepad right now. Needed notes!

 **"That makes sense, I suppose," she relented. "We'll have to see what you're capable of later. You told me that you had a shift today, right?" He nodded with a small smile. "Go ahead and get to your job. We'll meet up later."**

"Thanks Rias." Naruto said, sure it was the siren-version of himself, but he figured since his other was mute, he could at least voice that on his other's behalf.

"No problem at all, Naruto." The heiress said.

 **He nodded again as his smile turned thankful. Waving her goodbye, he left the clubroom. As he left, Rias spotted that he left something behind and moved to grab it. When she raised it up, she saw that it was a flash drive with a label of _Demos_ on it.**

"Oh boy...temptation. Devils ALWAYS have the most trouble with that!" Akeno giggled.

 **She was torn whether or not to return it to him immediately, for her curiosity was growing on what he could have stored in the device. She reasoned to herself that she could give it to him when she saw him later, smiling to herself as she moved over to her laptop to take a listen.**

 **Sure, she felt a little guilty; but, she wanted to see the results of Naruto's musical dedication.**

Rias blushed, looking sheepish.

* * *

 **Up in the realm of the Angels, two siblings were currently conversing over something of major importance. "Michael, is it really such a big deal?" a beautiful blonde woman asked the current leader of Heaven. "Just because they were sealed away doesn't mean that their container will continue where they left off."**

Michael and Gabriel shared a look. They had a feeling they weren't going to like this...

And who were this sealed-away "they" their counterparts were refering to?

 **Michael looked unsure, a worried frown on his face as he remembered the six siblings that the Heavenly Father ordered him to seal away into a Sacred Gear.**

"HUH?!"

"You sealed away the souls of living beings?!"

"Under orders!" Michael protested in Heaven's defense.

"Why?! What could possibly have been a reason to do something that drastic?! I mean I didn't like when that happened to Ddraig and Albion, but the two Heavenly Dragons teamed up against all three factions so the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were forced to all work together to stop them, so I at least understand. But what was the reason for this?!" Azazel frowned.

"Easy...People overreact to things they don't understand. And that overreaction leads to people getting hurt, sent away, or labeled "evil", why were you given orders like that? What were the reasons?" Naruto said, though he could feel it was upsetting. The Tailed Beasts were his friends, after all.

 **"They haven't shown up since they were sealed, and now their energy signature is coming from Kuoh in Japan. The Devils could influence the wielder into striking us."**

At that, the book was lowered as the Devils all glared at the suddenly nervos, non-Fallen angeles present.

"Good to know you trust us so much!" Sirzech growled, his hands balling into fists.

 **Gabriel looked downcast at that. "Brother… We can't assume that the Devils are so eager to start war once again. They had their own civil war to remove their old leaders, after all. And the new leaders want to foster peace as much as we do."**

"Thank you!" The devils all said to Gabriel at that.

"Well...guess we know where all Old Man put all the brains and common sense in regards to you two!" Azazel snarled.

 **"I know, sister; but, I can't help but be cautious. That Sacred Gear…and those sisters… They could easily match a Longinus if they train their container well enough."**

"HUH?!" the members of the Three Factions all cried at that. "A Sacred Gear like that?!"

"Ok...no wonder Michael's other is so jumpy. A regular Sacred Gear that can match a Longinus? Tell me that wouldn't be bad in the wrong hands. Especally if it was silent since it's creation and suddenly acted up..." Azazel shuddered.

Ophis, however, rose a brow. Someone with a Sacred Gear that powerful...how interesting. And a potential ally against Great Red. Her other had some recruting to attend to, it seemed...

 **"I still think you're being overly paranoid about this," Gabriel insisted.**

"STUPIDLY overly paranoid, you mean! This IDIOT wants to restart the Great Biblical Three-Way War because of feeling jumply?! Being worried about that powerful a Sacred Gear, I understand, but none of the Three Factions are in the shape to have another one of those! We're still trying to recover from the brink of extinction when that war happened before the dawn of mankind!" The Fallen Angel groaned in sheer frustration.

 **"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go down to Kuoh when Xenovia and Irina head there in a few weeks. Will that ease your worries?"**

"Hooray! We're getting Lady Gabriel to go with us! Oh, that'll be a relief! It'll certainly make dealing with Kokabiel easier!" Irina cheered.

Xenovia, however, had a sense of dread at that, then as her eyes landed on Aisa, she recalled how the first meeting with the Occult Reserch Club had gone and yanked her old friend by the collar of her shirt and whispered in Irina's ear. As the blue-haired girl whispered her message, the color completely drained from Irina's face. "...Oh no...!"

 **"Slightly," he conceded. "However, I would like you to take a close look at the wielder and come to your own conclusion about if they will be a problem."**

Serafall scowled. Gabriel going to Kuoh? Being around her sweet little sister Sona?! Oh...her other was NOT going to like that al all!

 **"Brother…" she began, a rare frown on her face.**

 **"Gabriel, please," Michael cut off, making her go silent. "I don't like feeling this uneasy, and I need to make sure that our people will be safe; especially since Father has passed."**

"Wait...what?! God's dead?!" Naruto yelped.

"In that universe, might not be that way in this one." Michael said, feeling sick inside, as he always did when needing to cover up what happened to his Father and Leader.

"Well...ok then. Non-religious myself, but the idea of that is reassuring all the same."

"Oh? Care explaining that, Naruto?" Gabriel asked.

Naruto shrugged. "All due respect and not to offend anyone, but I personally feel the world needs people with good hearts more than it does deities, is all. As long as your heart's good and you're good to others, that's what matters."

The female Seraph smiled. She found that refreshing. So Naruto believed in good for the sake of good...she would need to remember that. He certainly was interesting as far as Gabriel saw things.

 **Both Seraphs looked down at that, giving a silent prayer for their fallen Creator. After a moment of silence, Gabriel stared at her brother with her frown still in place before she relented with a sigh. "Very well, then. I do this under protest, though."**

 **The pout she gave at the end made Michael smile, its warmth making his sister slowly smile in return. With the plan decided, the female Seraph left her brother's office so he could resume his work.**

* * *

"Ok... it goes back to following Naruto after this." Serafall said before she resumed reading.

 **After his shift, Naruto was seen in a separate dimension with the Occult Research Club. It was created by the Gremory Family so that they may safely train their Peerage and any overly destructive techniques or powers they have at their disposal. The realm had been modified to look like an open field with some trees and ruined buildings.**

Naruto and Kushina nodded. They could easily understand the sense in that.

 **Rias had Kiba and Koneko work on Issei and Asia's physical training while she and Akeno would see if Naruto had a Sacred Gear or something else that had been gifted to him by his blood.**

Naruto looked interested.

 **The Peerage had been upfront with Naruto about what they could do; even telling him some facts that were a bit personal. One of those facts was how Koneko was a Yōkai who had been reincarnated into Rias's [Rook]. She was a rare form of the nekomata race that were called nekoshō; one of the last two alive.**

"WHAT?!' Naruto yelped, horrified at that last part, "'Last two alive'?!"

At the grim, unwanted reminder of that, Koneko snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest, trying to bury how much that fact hurt in the soothing warmth of his chakra to help her calm down.

 **Hearing this, Naruto gave them his thanks for their trust before he returned the favor; informing them of his Siren blood. At first, they were confused as to how a Siren – even if he was only one partially – could be mute; Issei going so far as to ask, albeit tactlessly.**

"Sorry!" Issei cried at that.

"No harm done, didn't know." Naruto assured the pawn.

 **They would never forget the grief his false smile held when he wrote down the reason his mutism. It was after the reveal that Rias sent the others away, hoping to let Naruto compose himself while Issei thought about his less-than-stellar question.**

 **"Okay, Naruto," Rias began, getting his attention. "I'd like you to show us if there is something you could do. An Evil Piece is meant to bring out someone's potential, and I need to know if you already had an ability or gift that you could use before I made you a Temporary Devil."**

"Need to be sure if the Temporary Piece can do the same or not with how the Evil Pieces coax out potential when it's used on someone...gotta remember to test that..." Ajuka muttered. What he wouldn't give to take notes on this! It was infuriating that he couldn't!

 **He nodded in understanding, motioning them to stand back and give him some space. Once they complied, he closed his eyes to focus; reaching down for the power he had trained with for many years.**

 ** _"…to…"_**

"Huh?"

 **He opened his eyes with a confused expression, looking around for the source of the strange voice. His actions concerned Rias and Akeno, but they stood their ground off to the side.**

 **Focusing again, Naruto called upon his power and thrust his arm forward; fingers open and outstretched. From his hand, a gust of wind was launched and its power pushed against a tree in its path; knocking over many loose leaves and breaking weak branches.**

The others nodded.

"Air-based abilities...interesting." Sirzech said.

 **While Rias and Akeno watched on with interest, Naruto frowned when the voice spoke up again.**

 ** _"…Na…ru…to…"_**

"Huh?!" Naruto asked.

"Most likely what animates the Sacred Gear he could have..." Azazel said.

 **His frown deepened as the voice seemed to whisper softly into his ear. _'Who are you?'_ he thought to himself.**

 ** _"… we…wait…for…you…"_ the voice answered, much to his surprise.**

"Wait... _we_?!" Rias wondered.

 **He would've mentally asked another question, but Rias broke him away from his thoughts. "So, you can control wind to an extent. Can you do anything else with it?"**

"Well...based off of that training scene he was doing in the last chapter..." Rossweisse said, feeling what the next demonstration would be.

 **Putting his thoughts on the mysterious voice aside for now, he nodded and raised his hand. The fingers were pressed together in a knife-hand fashion, and wind started to swirl around them. With a swipe, he sent a sharp blade of wind outwards, creating a trench in the ground and cutting cleanly through the tree he had targeted before.**

"Vacuum blades. Nasty getting cut by those." The former valkyrie nodded.

 **"Ara~," Akeno began, licking her lips. "Impressive control, Uzumaki-kun."**

 **He turned bashful at the praise, scratching the back of his head with slightly flushed cheeks.**

"And...marked!" Akeno giggled maniacally, rubbing her hands together. Seems she'd have fun with Naruto...or well, at least her other would! Part of her couldn't wait to play with him!

 **"Anything else?" Rias asked, prompting him to write out a response.**

 ** _"I can use the wind to sense my surroundings. When someone moves, it disturbs the air and I can feel it happening. It's like a sonar that is wind-based."_**

Everyone gaped at that.

"Impressive idea. Very resourceful." Rossweisse praised, snapping out of it first to smile at Naruto.

 **That caught both of their interest. "Let's test that," Rias prompted. "Close your eyes and try to locate Akeno as she moves around."**

Akeno eyed Naruto, licking her lips. Oh...Rias just made this easy! Time to have some fun!

 **Nodding, he closed his eyes and took a relaxed stance, missing how the air shifted around him. Rias and Akeno saw and felt the shift, turning to watch how far the shifts traveled. When they finally stopped, Rias estimated the distance to be a little over fifteen meters; roughly around fifty feet.**

 ** _'Not a bad range,'_ she mused before nodding to Akeno.**

"Agreed about the range." Xenovia said.

 **The [Queen] brought out her wings and took to the sky, and Naruto raised a hand with a finger pointed after her. She moved around the sky, doing sharp turns and reversals of direction; but he kept up with her the whole time. A smirk came to her face, and she darted down to the ground at high speed. She changed her trajectory to aim directly at him from ground level, noticing his brows furrow.**

Akeno smiled. Hit or miss, she was enjoying this!

 **His eyes shot open and he dive rolled to the side, avoiding her flying tackle as she lifted herself back into the air above him. He stopped his roll, taking a knee on the ground while giving her an annoyed look.**

"Why in the world would you...? Know what, not even gonna ask..." Naruto said to the Priestess of Thunder.

 **"I couldn't resist," she defended, giggling demurely as if she did nothing wrong.**

"Was only playing with you, Naruto." Akeno said, causing him to roll his eyes.

 **Dryly, Naruto held up his notepad with a single word written on it: _Sadist_.**

 **"Ara, Uzumaki-kun has figured me out so easily," she praised in a teasing tone, giggling once more; this time with a slight blush.**

Naruto looked freaked. "Just great...this girl reminds me of Anko so much. From her body and that freaky lip licking thing. I can practically smell her sense of arousal...just hope she doesn't have a thing for the taste of my blood..." he muttered

"Oh? That's a great idea, Naruto! Thanks! I bet yours'll be a scrumptious little taste test!" Akeno cheered in delight, making him go pale at that she'd heard him!

"...You just had to give her ideas, didn't you?!" Kiba said with a haunted look.

"I didn't mean to give her ideas! Not my fault she's too much like someone I know who does that!" The uzumaki told his fellow blond.

 **"She's the _Ultimate Sadist_ , actually," Rias informed Naruto, looking amused when he aimed his dry expression at her. "Anyway, that sensory of yours is useful. If you could sense something coming, you could be better prepared for it. I bet that's how you knew I was approaching you the other day, huh?"**

 **He scratched his whiskered cheek sheepishly, looking guilty.**

"So that's a yes." Kushina nodded.

 **"Anyway, I'll have Akeno help you with refining your wind later. For now, I want to see if you have something called a Sacred Gear." He tilted his head questioningly. "That gauntlet Issei has is an example. I felt a power coming from just below your neck, and I'm wondering if it's a Sacred Gear or just your latent Siren power."**

Naruto frowned. He was wondering that about his other self, too.

 **He frowned thoughtfully, unsure of what it could be. A Siren drew power from their voice, and he lost his as a baby. It wouldn't make sense for him to have their power still within him. Deciding to get answers, he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. Pressing his fists together on his lap, he closed his eyes and concentrated; searching within himself for anything other than his wind powers.**

 **Once again, the voice from before called to him; but they sounded further away than before. He frowned in his meditation before he focused entirely on the voice. Within his mind's eye, he saw a brilliant flash before he blacked out.**

"Please tell me that's normal with this..." Naruto said.

 **"Naruto!" Rias called out in concern, seeing the blonde suddenly fall forward and land face-first on the ground. She and Akeno rushed over to him, trying to rouse him; but he wouldn't respond.**

* * *

 **The first thing Naruto registered when his senses returned to him was the sound of women singing. Slowly, his eyes opened and he saw flower petals floating around in a calm breeze, as if they danced to the somber song that was being sung.**

 **He roused himself to a sitting position, looking around to see a void decorated in pinkish-red lights similar to the Northern Lights. There were also dozens of green trees that were covered in blooming flowers; flowers that held white petals and pink cores.**

"That place is beautiful..." Asia said.

 **Getting to his feet, he focused his hearing on the melodious singing, walking to where he felt it was originating from. Walking past a seemingly limitless number of trees, his blue eyes admired the endless petals that floated around him. A serene smile formed on his lips, and he basked in the peaceful atmosphere that this void held.**

 **Walking over a small hill, he saw a stone alter with six women standing in a circle; all of them singing in perfect harmony. In the center of the alter was a massive stalk that had a city-sized flower that was in full bloom; the entire thing the same color of the trees and _their_ flowers.**

"Anyone else getting a bad, bad, _bad_ feeling from that city-sized flower for some reason?" Sirzech asked.

The others in the reading group all nodded, shuddering.

Ophis narrowed her eyes. That flower...

Issei winced as his right hand suddenly flared with pain and a glowing green ovel appeared on it. This pain felt as bad as when he'd combind Ddraig's power with a fragment of Albion's Scale Mail armor to create the "Vanishing Gear"! Why was Ddraig getting so worked up?!

 **He walked up the steps and found a piece of rubble to sit on, happily spectating their performance as he took in their features.**

 **The first woman was tall and had a figure that rivaled Rias and Akeno. She had long and flowing blonde hair, amber eyes, and wore clothes that left very little to the imagination. On her forehead was the Roman Numeral of the number five.**

Seeing the woman in question, Issei's eyes buldged and his jaw dropped, "...An...H-cup...an actual...she's a fricking...oh dear god...look but don't tuch has never been this cruel...! It ain't right...it ain't fair...!"

Azazel pat the boy on the back, "I know, Issei...I know...the Old Man always was a prudeish dick who couldn't understand...! Stay strong!" the Fallen Angel wept.

Kushina rolled her eyes. Oh just great...! There were two!

 **The next woman had brown hair tied in twin pigtails and blue eyes. She was dressed more moderately than the first and had an air of self-dignity. On her forehead was the number four.**

"Kinda old-fashoned, but seems nice I guess." Irina shrugged.

 **Third was a woman with purple hair that was cut straight. Her eyes were a similar shade to her hair and she wore comfortable clothes with a buckler styled shield on her left arm. Clipped to her belt were two pairs of scissors, and her forehead held the number three.**

"She's spooky..." Gasper gulped. The old-fashioned black iron scissors didn't exactly help with that either in the crossdressing dampire's opinion.

 **The next had short and curly blue hair and matching eyes. Her clothes consisted of a bikini top, a skirt, and some stockings while a black flower with a blue core rested in her blue locks. On her forehead was the number two.**

"Looks pleasent enough...but she needs to cover up a bit more." Gabriel said thoughtfully.

 **Fifth in line had pale blonde hair in a bobbed style with a black headband holding back the thicker strands. Her eyes were wine red and she wore white clothes that looked modest and styled like cathedral clothes. Decorating those clothes were some armored gloves and a circle-shaped weapon that was strapped to her back. The number one was on her forehead.**

"Seems the orderly type." Azazel said. And what was with the huge chakram she had?

 **Finally, there was a woman with white hair and reddish-pink eyes. She wore pristine white clothes with black heels, and had a prosthetic left arm with clawed fingers. Her forehead was bare, which confused Naruto since he thought there was a theme going on.**

Akeno blinked, staring at the one without a number as the images were shown in the reflecting pool. "...Something tells me my other might really learn to like her for some reason."

 **When they finished their song, they all turned to him. This prompted him to stand up, his hands clapping in appreciation for their harmony. The women with five and four smiled at his actions while the others remained stoic; more so than Koneko.**

"Whoa...that's pretty stoic. No offense Koneko." Kiba said.

"None taken." The catgirl replied.

 **The one without a number beckoned him forward, and he complied without question, standing before the six of them. "Welcome, Naruto," she greeted calmly, surprising him. "Yes, I was the one who called you and brought you here. We've waited seventeen years to speak with you; though I had hoped you would be able to return the sentiment."**

"Whoa! Low blow!" Azazel cried.

 **He cringed at that, looking down sadly.**

 **"Sister!" Four admonished, her expression stern. "That was uncalled for!"**

"I agree!" Kushina frowned.

 **"If he gets like this every time it's brought up, then there's more work to be done than I thought," she replied easily. "It happened at his birth, and he's coped without a voice for his entire life. He should be over it by now."**

 **He looked up and frowned at her, his blue orbs blazing. This only made her smirk.**

 **"So…your name _is_ justified. Good. I was worried you'd be too soft."**

"Wait...oh! she was just testing him by rubbing a sore spot..." Kushina said, loosing her frown as she realized that.

 **One sighed and stepped forward. "We're wasting time. He needs to be told who we are and _why_ he's here."**

"Explain, please!" Naruto requested.

 **"Mou, you're always so serious," complained Five, a pout on her face as she crossed her arms; perking up her impressive bosom. Her pout became a smirk when Naruto blushed and avoided looking at her.**

 **"And you're annoyingly cheery," Three drawled out, cutting some split ends with her scissors.**

 **Naruto felt out of place during their sisterly squabble. He raised his arm to get their attention, something Two noticed. "Getting back on track, we're all within what is called a soulscape, Naruto-kun."**

 **He raised a brow in curiosity, prompting Four to continue. "A soulscape is deep within your subconscious, in the deepest recesses of your soul and any hidden power within. It is where your Siren powers rest, and where our Sacred Gear has awakened."**

"Wait...a Sacred Gear that was used to seal away six sisters..." Sirzech said, eyes widening.

"...You don't think...?" Ajuka started to say.

"Looks that way! Cute, fun to tease, and powerful enough to make Heaven piss themselves?!" Serafall looked over at Naruto as if he was an item being apprased at an auction, "Dibs!" she cheered.

"No way! I got him first! Naruto's mine!" Rias snapped, glaring.

Unseen by everyone else, both of Rias' rooks scowled at them for decliaring who had the rights to having Naruto.

 **He perked up at that, turning to the others as they nodded in confirmation. "The six of us," One picked up, "all make up this Sacred Gear, Naruto. But, we weren't always here."**

 **"We used to have flesh and blood bodies and had hundreds of followers," Three continued, satisfied with her hair management for now. "We're known as Intoners, goddesses with the power of Song."**

"Intoners?"

 **"What that means," One pressed forward, "is that our Songs give others strength, and they empower our Daemons; personal companions that are linked to us spiritually."**

"Demons?!"

"No. It's spelled D-A-E-M-O-N-S." Serafall said, looking at the page.

 **"However," Five continued, her pout returning, "some stuck up guy with angel wings sealed us away with the help of someone he called _Father_. They targeted us individually and erased our faith from history. Now, nobody knows about the Intoner Faith; about us."**

At that, the book was lowered. Everyone looking at Michael, who looked stunned himself.

"Wait...no way...this is...this place we're in...it's the Cathedral for the Intoners?!" Rossweisse cried.

"Then...Heaven were the ones who did all this?!" Asia cried, tearing up. The horror she had felt at the state of the undoubtily once-beautiful temple renewed and grew worse.

"We can't be sure of that. After all...show me a cause, I'll show you a fanatic..." Rossweisse said sadily, "there are those who won people over by peaceful, and gradual methods that slowly incorperated both ideals together so people could get used to them―even allowing those who continued to follow the old ways out of respect for the fact that it wasn't just a form of worship, it was a part of their culture and way of life; and there are those that preformed forced conversions...disgusting..." she shuddered.

With his being right next to her, Naruto reached out and took Rossweisse's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze at that.

Michael and Gabriel shuddered. They held forced conversions and those that preformed them in utter loathing.

 **He regarded them sadly, feeling sympathy for them losing so much. A kinship was felt between himself and the six of them; one of loss and pain.**

"I can't stand things like that. Painful..." Kiba muttered solomly.

 **The unmarked one (he would refer to her as Zero) finally spoke up again. "Once they sealed us away, they changed our _prison_ to the Sacred Gear that was born within you. And that Sacred Gear…"**

 **Now, they all spoke as one.**

 **"…is the Gale Symphony."**

"What?! No way!" Azazel yelped. The title of the book?!

"That's...that's not a Sacred Gear we have here...!" Sirzech said.

"DUDE!" Issei cried, whipping to face Naruto so fast it seemed that rather than his neck, he'd break his spine in two and end up in pieces, "You get a sacred gear with a built-in hot chick six pack harem?! What the HELL is this bullshit?! Share the wealth, man!"

"They're with my other, not me. So you won't get anything out of getting on my case just because you're horny as a castrated, virginal incubus, Issei." Naruto smirked cheekily.

At that, everyone else besides Naruto and Issei froze, covering their mouths, then they started chuckling or giggling, which quickly exploded into erupted into uproarious laughter, most crying or holding their stomachs in an attempt to gather some much-needed breath while literally rolling on the floor, holding their sides in laughter.

"Ara~ ara ara. Ara ara ara!" Akeno blushed, "He's got you there, Issei!"

It took a full six hours straight for everyone to regain control of themselves.

"Good one, Uzumaki! Ahh...I needed that! Thanks! What makes it especially funny is it's true!" Kiba snickered.

Issei pouted, as much as he hated being the butt of that joke, he knew he couldn't deny it!

Still taking deep breathes to compose herself, Serafall resumed reading.

 **As soon as they declared the title, the wind picked up and made the petals dance wildly. The title also resonated inside of Naruto, making him feel a strange sense of pride; but also, a sense of sadness.**

 **"You felt it, didn't you?" Zero asked, making him nod. "Our souls have been linked; and they have been since you drew your first breath. You, Naruto, are the last link to our diminished faith; the last one to bear our power."**

"How can that be? Sacred Gears pass from one bearer to the next." Michael frowned.

"...Unless the Siren-version of Naruto is the only one who could handle their power. Would explain why a Sacred Gear like that kept dormant." Gabriel told her brother.

 **"However," Four cut in, "that power has changed; evolved in a way. You see, our power is Song; but your power…" She smiled to him and finished, "Your power goes beyond Song. It is the wind, the natural power that carries our voices and reaches all over the world. It is why we have _Gale_ in our name."**

"Whoa..." Naruto muttered.

 **He looked unsure of everything, not knowing how to respond and wishing he could speak.**

"No fooling...no doubt there's a lot of questions..." Rias said.

 **Five noticed he was uncomfortable and she stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes met her amber, and she gave him a smile to comfort him. "We're standing with you, Naruto-kun. That's what you need to understand."**

 **"All of us," Four continued, stepping forward as well. "We are your Symphony…"**

 **"And you," Three spoke up, stepping forward, "are our Gale."**

 **Two smiled and moved over to him, her hand covering Four's on his other shoulder. "We're all in this…together."**

 **"We will help you grow stronger," One continued. "Strong enough to show that we are not forgotten; that we still exist inside of you."**

 **"But most importantly," Zero concluded, moving closer and standing directly in front of him with her hand pressed over his heart, "we will be your Voice. You will be our body. All for one…"**

 ** _"…and one for all,"_ he mouthed, a tearful smile on his face. He felt it from the hands they placed on him; the link they shared. The bond that resonated between all of their souls.**

Asia sighed. All that was a beautiful moment.

 **Stepping back, he stuck out his hand with the palm down, his smile growing into a bright grin that dared to challenge the sun's luster.**

"You really do have that bright a smile, son." Kushina smiled.

"Get it from my fokes." he supplied.

 **One by one, the Intoners smiled back at him and placed their hands over his own; Five through Zero in perfect order. Once Zero had her hand placed, Naruto placed his other hand on hers, and the six women stilled as they felt their hearts pulse in perfect harmony.**

 **Slowly, Naruto began to fade away from the soulscape, his peaceful face being the last part of him to disappear. Once he was gone, Zero turned to her sisters and smirked.**

 **"We chose well," was all she said, earning agreeing nods from the other Intoners.**

"Couldn't agree more." Kushina muttered.

 **They all then moved over to the giant flower, placing their hands on the stalk and sending their power through it. The bloom at the top gained a green aura, drops of pure light raining from its petals and washing over them. They would stand with him, just as he would stand _for_ them.**

"...I could learn to like those six..." Kushina said, Rias nodding and feeling likewise.

* * *

 **When Naruto came to, he sat up slowly and saw that the wind was raging around him. Strangely, everything had a green coloration to it and he felt like his ears were covered by muffs or pads.**

"Let us see it!" Gasper said.

 **Getting to his feet, he saw the winds slowly die down until they faded away; letting the others approach him safely. "Naruto!" Rias called as she and the others rushed over to him. Her eyes widened when she saw something new about him, gasping out, "S-Sacred Gear… You do have one!"**

"Come on! What's this "Gale Symphony" Sacred Gear looks like!" Azazel smirked

 **All he did was grin with pride, his _green_ eyes regarding them all happily before they faded back to blue.**

* * *

Azazel blinked at Serafall, then pouted when she explained the page break that was indicative of the next scene. "Boo! I want a visual of the kid's Gear."

"It'll probably show it later, relax." Sirzech said.

 **A couple of days passed after Naruto awakened the Gale Symphony and met the Intoners. Turns out, the titles he gave them were correct since they each were named after the number they bore. While they were okay with their "names", Naruto felt that being called by a number was an insult to what they used to be.**

"I can understand that." Naruto said, recalling the Tailed Beasts and how they were called by the number of tails they had, not their actual names. Well...Shikaku was called by his, so maybe the others just didn't tell anyone their names?

 **If they were really goddesses that had been sealed away, then they needed _actual_ names; not numerical titles.**

"Very true." Irina said.

 **He promised them to give them names when he thought of them; something that warmed their hearts as he proved, once again, that they had chosen well.**

Xenovia nodded with a smile. Naruto was a compassionate person. And compassion was an endearing quality.

 **Currently, Naruto was rushing back to Kuoh Academy; still dressed in his ramen stand uniform, complete with stained apron. Rias had told him that there would be a meeting today between herself and someone important; though, she looked spiteful at referring to the person in that manner.**

 **Whoever it was that Rias was going to speak with, they were _not_ someone she liked; that much was obvious.**

"Oh gee...I can only wonder at the idenity of this person..." Rias drawled with nearly tangable levels of sarcasm.

 **Rushing through the entrance to the school grounds, he unconsciously used his Sacred Gear to have the wind blow at his back; increasing his speed so that he almost blurred to the door. Pushing it open with his momentum, he stumbled slightly as he entered the clubroom before he righted himself; looking embarrassed at his entrance and giving Rias an apologetic look.**

"No need. You were busy." Rias assured Naruto.

 **He then took note of the two new people that he had never seen before. The first was a woman with silver hair and eyes, dressed in a stereotypical maid's uniform that strangely looked great on her. He hoped that Jiraiya's perverted tendencies hadn't somehow rubbed off on him before his death, because he felt that his thoughts would be something the Super Pervert would think.**

"Watch it, Naruto! That's my wife!" Sirzech frowned.

Naruto gulped.

 **The other person was seated on the same couch as Rias; something Naruto no** **ticed made her tense and annoyed. That alone made Naruto deduce that the blonde man was the person Rias was meant to speak with. He wore a burgundy blazer and matching pants with a white shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way. Just looking at the guy made Naruto feel a sense of ire, for the man regarded him with disinterest and a slight sneer.**

Rias' expression twisted into one of utter disgust at Riser.

 **"Who is this human who thinks he can barge in on this meeting?" he asked in annoyance.**

 **"That is my newest club member," Rias answered calmly. "He's testing out a Temporary Evil Piece that Lord Beelzebub made for me."**

"...And I can tell my other is gonna hate him already..." Naruto muttered.

Rias looked pleased at that.

 **"Ah," he replied, his expression once again taking on little interest, "I remember father telling me that Lord Lucifer finally contributed to your little rebel streak. But honestly, _this_ was what you wasted a prototype Piece on; a lowly human who looks like he works in the slums?"**

Kushina scowled, not liking the insult to her son, even if the version of him in the story wasn't actually hers.

 **Naruto bristled silently, and he felt the Intoners' growing ire from within him.**

 **"Who the hell is this jackass?" Issei growled out, having come to see Naruto as a cool guy during the few days he had spent with Rias's Peerage. Alongside him, the other Peerage members also held small frowns at the insult to their companion.**

"Someone going out of their way to be an asshole to a friend...yeah, we'd be pissed." Issei frowned, the rest of the Occult Reserch Club nodding in agreement.

 **"Seated next to Lady Rias is Lord Riser of House Phenex," informed Grayfia calmly. "He is Lady Rias's fiancé due to a contract between the Gremory and Phenex Houses."**

Sirzech growled. When he'd originally agreed to the marriage contract, Rias had been just a baby. He hadn't gotten to know the girl that he would grow to love more than almost anything else in the world. His focus wasn't on her betterment, but on the betterment of the clan. It was a line of thinking that he regretted ever having. If he had known just how much his sister would mean to him, he would've never gone through with it. If he had known Riser's true nature (that of an obnoxious, self-centered, perverted asshole who was only planning to use Rias as a trophy to boost his status in the Underworld and as a toy to satisfy his sexual wants), he would've said fuck the clan and ripped up the paper as soon as it touched his desk.

Unfortunately, he hadn't done that and now had to live with the guilt of knowing he almost doomed his little sister to an eternity with Riser Phenex. In his guilt, he had managed to negotiate a Rating game between the two in an attempt to at least give the girl a fighting chance. But even he knew that that was nowhere near enough to appease for his mistakes.

Thank God Issei had rescued his little sister from an eternity of being "Rias Phenex"...

"Ow!" Sirzech hissed, feeling as though a knife had been shoved through his head.

Michael looked at his counterpart, "You were at least thinking of something towards my Father?"

"Just thankful my sister's free of the prick..." Sirzech said, Michael nodding at that.

 **Riser smirked at the introduction, his face showing one of superiority to the others; Issei and Naruto, specifically. Then, the man flexed his power and called forth a large magic circle with his family crest on it. From that circle came a group of women who stood behind Riser obediently while one of them took a seat on the couch beside him.**

"Issei still hates him so much...!" Issei hissed. He had no trouble recalling when he'd learned Riser's peerage doubled as his harem! Baster had flaunted that in Issei's face just to taunt him!

 **"And those women are his Peerage," Grayfia continued before gesturing to the girl who sat down. "Along with his younger sister, Lady Ravel Phenex."**

"Sister?" Naruto repeated, "Why is she there?"

"You'll find out later..." Rias said, feeling sorry for Ravel. She didn't want to expose Riser had used the peerage system to turn her into his servent.

 **"So," Riser cut in as soon as the introductions were finished, "where was this pitiful waste anyway? I would have thought that a servant of my Rias would have been more punctual."**

Kushina's hands balled themselves into clenched fists.

 **Irritably, Naruto gestured to his stained uniform before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flyer with the Gremory crest on it. He then slammed it on the table in front of everyone, glaring at Riser.**

"Work clothes and the fact that Devils use those summoning contract fliers to head to were they're summoned when they're called upon for something like doing a job...anyone can figure out what that means for something." Ajuka nodded.

 **"Ah," Grayfia spoke up, "I see. You were late and are in such a state due to fulfilling your obligations. Not one to shirk your responsibilities for any reason." The maid nodded, her tone showing a slight approval towards his actions.**

"She would approve of someone like that." Both Gremory siblings said in unison.

 **"Hah! He's just a mere scullion! How pathetic! Truly my Rias, Riser is shocked and disappointed that such a pathetic dreg is one of your servants!" Riser said, addressing himself in the third person.**

"Why that lousey...!" Kushina snarled as everyone else scowled at Riser's image in the water.

 **"I fail to see his commitment to his duties as something to scoff at, Riser-sama," the silver-haired maid said, eyes narrowed dangerously. "He fulfilled his task and rushed right back here immediately afterwards. I was unaware the House of Phenex looked down on those who take their obligations seriously."**

"...Oh shit...Riser just put his family on my wife's shit list on sheer principle...that's not gonna end well..." Sirzech muttered, cringing.

 **Rias winced, knowing that her elder sister-in-law Grayfia – someone born to the House of Lucifuge, a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils from the Extra Demons who were proud of their commitments and loyalties – would take any negative comments against a hard worker personally.**

"Their pride is their sense of commitment, so they respect those that are committed and work hard...I can see them getting along great with Guy and Lee." Naruto nodded.

 **Riser gulped, and so did Ravel; both Phenex members feeling the tense atmosphere. The rest of the unfamiliar girls glared at the maid, but she turned to them and merely rose a brow. That small gesture was all it took and they shrank away from her, dropping their glares and cowering.**

"...I like this woman." Kushina nodded.

 **Naruto blinked. Who was this woman dressed like a maid, and why were these people so afraid of her?**

 **"My apologies for the display and the lack of consideration," she said, speaking to Naruto. "Had I known of any prior duties, I would have seen this meeting occur later." Grayfia then turned and bowed slightly to Naruto while also giving him a minute smile. It pleased her to see Rias's Probationary Piece was dedicated to his employer and to Rias.**

"Yeesh...safe saying she respects you." Rias smiled. It was a good thing, too.

 **He blushed at her actions and nervously waved her off. He didn't mean to gather so much attention, and it wasn't this woman's fault he was late.**

 **"Why Lord Lucifer finally contributed to your little rebel streak, and why Lord Beelzebub would waste such an important prototype Piece on something as pathetic as this is beyond Riser," Riser said, still speaking in third person. "Unless of course this miserable dreg is expendable; which explains everything, actually. Riser's even betting that his parents were lowborn trash like he is; scraping just to get by and then dying pathetically in some matter." He gave a condescending smirk and chuckle as Naruto trembled in pure rage. "Such is the sad, pathetic lives of these lowly creatures."**

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?" Everyone other than Ophis roared, their bodies all enveloped in their respective types of energy as their anger got the better of them at the Phenex's attitude and remarks.

Annoyed at the others around her, Ophis' body gave off a dark violet glow that began to encompass the entire cathedral and caught everyone's attention. The power surrounding her once small form began to grow and expand, quickly towering over the others before it took shape and form.

Once the glow of power died down, her dragon form was revealed to the Readers, taking the visage of a serpentine creature that was close to a hundred meters long and had the wings of an European style dragon, with rows of midnight black and dark violet scales. The ridges of her spinal scales resembled jagged peaks, moving from each of her FOUR HEADS to the base of her tail.

The four heads all had serpentine necks that stretched over twenty feet from the main body and gave off magma orange glows from their throats. The eyes held no pupils whatsoever, simply taking the appearance of gray voids that regarded everything in sight with dismissal. Framing each head were pairs of bladed protrusions that stretched backwards while the fangs looked sharp enough to tear into everything; whether it be physical, magical, or even spectral as it's gazes went from person to person before all the heads settled on Naruto.

"QUIET!" The dragoness roared, the sheer force of the roar knocking everyone down.

"Ok, ok...sheesh, can't even have a justified moment of anger over an insult to those dear to you around you..." Naruto frowned at Ophis as he got up.

"I do understand that, Asura. And while I'm pleased to see you haven't changed even through your lifetimes, there is a time and place for such things."

Her peace said, she returned to human form, and the group went back to reading.

* * *

 **Within the Gale Symphony, the Intoners heard Riser's insult to their host's family. Needless to say, they weren't pleased.**

Rossweisse gave Naruto's shoulder a squeeze.

 **"What did that bastard just say?!" Two yelled out furiously.**

Koneko cracked her knuckles in growing anger. "He just said his last words..."

 **"Why, that little shit!" Three added, gripping her scissors dangerously tight. "How dare he say such things?!"**

Issei paled at the grip Three had on her scissors, absently covering his privates for safety. "...Safe to say she's pissed."

 **Four trembled in anger, her normally composed nature unable to stay strong. "He's a dead man!"**

Gabriel took several deep breaths to hold back her own anger. "I like to see the best in people...but his words about another person's family are just too cruel to overlook."

 **"Second comes the death; but first comes exposing he has that many girls with him to try making up for his sub-atomic sized dick!" Five promised, her amber eyes flashing dangerously.**

"Hello! So his harem was to overcompensate for how he had no balls?! Nice one!" Azazel laughed.

 **"Oh," One began, cracking her armored knuckles, "it's going to be a pleasure ripping his head out of his ass! No wonder that Gremory girl doesn't want to marry him! I don't blame her!"**

"My thanks for supporting that. As for Riser's head being torn off after being pulled out through his ass...that's something I'd actually like seeing!" Rias smirked wickedly.

 **Zero was silent as her sisters raged, stewing over the insult to _her_ chosen vessel.**

"Say something, dammit!" Serafall growled out.

 **"Of all the death and suffering ever caused with our power," she began, her voice dangerously soft, "freeing that redhead from this fucking swine is one I am going to treasure inflicting most.**

Rias and her friends all smiled at that; all but Asia feeling a sense of vindication from Zero's comment.

 **I sincerely hope that this _House of Phenex_ doesn't mind losing an heir, because this son of a bitch just crossed the line by insulting Naruto's family."**

"That...might cause a stir," Sirzechs pointed out with a frown, mentally hoping that there wouldn't be any sort of backlash. Sure he'd understand why the Intoners would kill Riser (which the red haired devil agreed would be deserved, he may have the title of Lucifer, but he was still a Gremory, so he was family-oriented to the very core, first and foremost; just like every other last member of that family of Devils), but the politics...!

"Death and suffering?! Ok...we need to hear the backstory for the Intoners!" Irina yelped at that.

"If their power was used malevolentily, it would explain why Father was out to overthrow them." Michael said.

"We don't know that for sure yet. We need to learn their backstory, about them, their powers and how they used them before we can make any judgements. Might have been due to good intentions gone wrong, after all." Gabriel pointed out.

 **She then gave a grin brimming with bloodlust that demanded to be nourished.**

Akeno's cheeks flushed at that grin, her inner masochist alerting her to a fellow sadist. So she was right before about that feeling she had. Oh...she just _knew_ she and her other were going to like Zero!

 **It was a look her sisters had seen before they were all sealed away; a look that still sent chills down their spines.**

"Talk about 'Putting the fear of God into people'..." Azazel noted, earning a dull look from Michael. "What? They were the living icons of their faith. Technically, they're goddesses."

 **"I actually feel somewhat indebted to those feathered, sanctimonious cocksuckers that ruined everything when it was supposed to be over," she continued, referring to the Angels that sealed them into the Gale Symphony.**

Michael, Gabriel, and Irina all sputtered and blushed at the insult to the Angels. It didn't help that Azazel was on the floor busting his gut in laughter.

"'Ruined everything when it was supposed to be over'?" Ajuka repeated, brows furrowed. "What is that suppossed to mean?"

 **"If it weren't for them sticking us in here, we wouldn't be getting to butcher this pompous child and his group of sluts."**

"Make it hurt, Zero," Kushina growled out, taking the insult to her other self personally. After all, it was an insult to HER child's family. Regardless if this was the Naruto she personally birthed or not, she still felt that righteous motherly wrath.

* * *

 **Shuddering as their rage echoed within his mind, Naruto put a hand to his head as it started throbbing. Oh good; they were pissed.**

"You can just feel the sarcam oozing from that last part." Issei snickered. If those Intoners were really so powerful, Riser was utterly screwed!

 **While he could do without the headache, it was still nice to know that his new partners cared so much about him.**

"My thanks for that." Kushina said, greatful for the Intoners' care for the alternate version on her son.

 **Rias bolted to her feet and rounded on her would-be fiancé. "Riser! How dare you!?" she snarled as her eyes glowed red and black energy with a red outline danced around her dangerously. She could try tolerating Riser being an arrogant womanizer – for she had known he was for many years, now – but insulting her Peerage, even if Naruto wasn't a fully-accepted member, was going too far for her to forgive! Worse still, it was an insult aimed at a friend's deceased family!**

Rias and Sirzech both seethed at that.

"Oh boy...insult a person's sense of commitment, get the Lucifuge pissed off; insult their family, get the Gremory pissed off...Riser just _loves_ buring bridges, doesn't he?" Serafall scowled, pausing in her reading.

 **The third son of the Phenex Clan merely stood up with his condescending smirk and grabbed Rias by her chin. "You will need that willful streak beaten out of you, my dear Rias," he said firmly, his tone turning dangerous.**

"Bastard had better get his hands off of her..." Naruto snarled.

 **He was unprepared for a distortion in the air to appear around his arm before his hand was separated from his body, a clean cut through the wrist. Furious, he turned to glare at the one responsible and saw it was the same lowborn brat he had just insulted.**

"Hah!" Naruto snarked. "Lemme at him!"

 **Naruto was glaring at Riser, breathing hard like a winded bull. But what really surprised everyone was that his eyes were no longer blue. Instead, they were glowing green and wind was swirling around him. For a moment, Rias worried he might attack Riser; which wouldn't help the situation.**

"True as that is, you do have the right..." Rias said.

 **However, he suddenly winced and grabbed his head, falling to a knee as he felt the Intoners start to bicker within his mind.**

* * *

 **"Zero, stop!" One yelled, her arms wrapped around the eldest sister. She tried to pull Zero away from the center stalk that represented the core of the Gale Symphony.**

"What?! They're stopping her?! Whose side are they on?!" Issei cried.

 **"One," Zero started, growling as she spoke, "if you know what's good for you, you'll-!"**

 **"Zero, please! Not like this!" Four urged as she helped One pull her away. "You're willing to do whatever you must and cross any line you want in the name of obligation and responsibility!"**

"...Ok, that warrents a need for explination. What made her make the choice to where she did things that were like that?" Michael frowned.

 **One continued, "As much as we are complete opposites, and as much as I considered you as a traitor to the Intoners," she paused briefly, getting Zero's attention, "I understood and respected that about you and the reasons why you turned on us; even when you almost cut us all down back then! But this isn't the way and you know it!"**

"Wait...what?! She's an attempted Sororicide?!" Michael said.

"Said she had reasons that made it so she was willing to do whatever she had to and cross whatever line was necessary because of obilgation and responsibility...what was drastic enough to make her want to kill her own sisters? Fact is, we don't know enough, need the full story before passing any judgments. Those were your words, after all." Xenovia said, but looked bothered as she pointed that out.

 **"He deserves punishment compounded in blood!" Zero argued, her tone demanding retribution. "And I mean gallons of it!"**

"Straight up, damn right, and amen, sing it sister!" Kushina nodded firmly.

 **"And we agree!" Two tried to reason. "But not here, at least!"**

"Hello!" Issei said.

 **"It's too private for his execution!" Three supported, staring down her older sister.**

"Agreed." Serafall said, pausing in her reading.

 **"Wait for a more fitting moment," Five added, smirking deviously. "When the time is right, we'll all help Naruto-kun put that child in his place."**

"And knowing how this ends in a Rating Game, I can see that being perfect for their needs!" Rias smiled.

 **Zero went silent, contemplating everything her sisters said. "…Heh," she finally relented, a smirk returning to her face. "Finally, something we can _all_ completely agree on; besides Naruto being the perfect container. And you all make a great point; this bastard peacock deserves to die before the eyes of all the world. I'll be patient…for now," she promised, pulling back her power and influence.**

"And I offically like those Intoners!" Kushina smirked.

* * *

 **Naruto gasped as Zero's influence on his mind retracted, but he kept his glare aimed at Rias's obviously unwanted fiancé. He wasn't going to forget a thing this bastard said or did for a _long_ time.**

"Nor should he..." Rossweisse scowled.

"How did you think I felt almost being married to the guy?" Rias shuddered.

 **Riser snarled response, even as he grabbed his arm and placed the ends of the injury together. A quick flash of fire came from them, healing the wound and reattaching his hand while flames erupted threateningly from his fingertips.**

"Hmm...Bit of Norse rune magic, spefically that of the Vanir could handle that...either that or the Skofnung Sword..." Rossweisse mused, studying Riser's healing.

"Excuse me?" Kushina asked.

"Oh...sorry, was just thinking on ways to stop his recovery abilities." Rossweisse said, "You see, the Norse Gods are a pantheon of deities central to all accounts of Norse mythology. The principal pantheon of the Norse gods is the Aesir, whom are connected to power and conflict, while a second pantheon comprises the Vanir, whom are associated with cultivation and fertility. In Norse mythology, the two clans waged war against each other, ultimately resulting in the eventual unification of the two pantheons."

"So...since Vanir are gods that have to deal with nature and things like it, you were wondering if anything from their branch could effect Riser's healing factor since it's attributed to an element like fire?" Asia asked.

Rossweisse nodded with a smile.

Rias muttered a curse at that. Damnit! If that were true, it would've been useful!

"Same devils don't know Norse magic, then." Serafall stated.

"Well...I would like to establish a Norse magic school in the Gremory territory, and start a business training new Valkyries out of female Devils." Rossweisse admitted.

At that, the four Satans all perked up. "Well now...that's interesting! Devils are always interested in learning new magicks. We'll deal with that later, Miss Rossweisse." Sirzech said.

"What was that other thing you mentioned, the sword?" Naruto asked.

At the question, the Valkyrie-turned-devil shuddered, "Skofnung, it was the sword of legendary Danish king Hrólf Kraki. Known as "The best of all swords that have been carried in northern lands", it was renowned for supernatural sharpness and hardness, as well as for being imbued with the spirits of the king's twelve faithful berserker bodyguards. A cut by the Skofnung sword spreads until it rips the person apart. the only way to stop this is by touching the cut with the skofnung sword's wheatstone. Blade has a few drawbacks though. Balance things out. First of ail, it can't be drawn in the presence of women. Second, it can't be drawn in daylight. Third, It can only be used by one of noble lineage. And lastly, once the blade is drawn, it cannot be sheathed again until it has drawn blood."

Naruto whistled, "Damn. And most of those drawbacks can be fixed just by never sheathing the sword. Nasty!""

Rossweisse nodded.

"So those two things might cancel out Riser's healing..." Rias mused thoughtfully.

"Speaking of that...shall we continue?" Kushina voiced.

Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to the story.

 **"Enough," a stern voice cut in, making all attention focus on the wife of Lucifer. "This isn't why we're all gathered here," she declared, causing Riser to dispel his flames while Naruto's eyes faded back to blue and the winds ceased.**

 **After they both had their respective elements dissipate, Riser clicked his teeth in annoyance. "Indeed," he agreed with Grayfia, trying to save face. "Such low-born trash is of no consequence; especially since my Rias and I need to prepare for our wedding."**

 **Rias glared at the man she was going to be forced to marry with undisguised disgust. "I refuse! I have no intention of bringing my family to ruin, but I will not allow such insults against those that serve and aid me to stand unchallenged! That would dishonor my family in an even worse way! This pact between our houses was just proven a farce by that spiteful arrogance of yours and I will not be part of it!"**

"Damn right, other me." Rias nodded.

Sirzech beamed, he felt so proud of his sister right now for that!

 **"So, you mean to settle this dispute in a Rating Game, then, my beloved Rias?" Riser questioned her with an arrogant smirk.**

"Rating Game?" Naruto wondered.

Kiba smiled, "A competition between two Devils with a peerage. Think of it as a special team battle, the game takes the form of a strategic battle between the King and their pieces. It's fought on a map of their choosing, and can be created to be a perfect replica of any location they desire. Only matured Devils are allowed to participate in official Rating Games. The servants of the Devils are named after the pieces of chess: Rook, Knight, Queen, Bishop, and Pawn. Only Devils with peerages can become the King Piece. The maximum number of players in a Rating Game is sixteen; and the players lose when their King loses."

Naruto and Kushina nodded at the explination.

 **The redhead nodded firmly, her eyes blazing. "Gladly!"**

 **At her words, the Phenex laughed. "Very well, then! I'll accept this challenge, if only to show you how pointless your rebellious nature is. I'll even give you ten days to prepare your Peerage for the game." He then gave her a wicked grin, licking his lips hungrily. "And when you lose, my _beloved_ , you'll have to accept our marriage without complaint!"**

"Over my dead body!" Naruto snarled.

"Uh...he's getting really into this..." Gasper muttered.

"He does have his reasons to be that upset with Riser, and Rias is proving to be a good friend to him, so why wouldn't the idea of Rias being made to marry Riser get him mad?" Xenovia pointed out.

 **With that, Riser gave Grayfia a faint nod before he and his all-female peerage vanished in a magic circle bearing the Phenex family crest. As soon as they were gone, Issei raged out, "Who the hell does that fucker think he is?!"**

 **"Indeed," Kiba agreed with a rare frown on his face. "Such insults aimed at a member of our club – at a _comrade_ – will not be taken lightly."**

 **"Fried yakitori on the menu," Koneko added, her brows furrowed even as she spoke stoically.**

 **Asia fiddled with her uniform before she moved over to her fellow blonde. "Naruto-san… Will you be okay?"**

 **He turned to her and met her concerned green eyes with his angered blue. Seeing as it wouldn't be fair to give her such a look, he forced himself to calm down and gave her a weak smile, nodding once. She didn't look convinced, but she accepted the nod and embraced him to show her support.**

"Would it be weird if I said thanks and that I love you guys? Not to be creepy, but you're all such great friends that I can't help it." The whiskered blond said.

"Not at all." the members of the Occult Research Club all smiled.

 **Normally, Issei would've been rather jealous of such an act; but he knew that Naruto needed the support of his friends after hearing insults about his late family. So, he said nothing and just turned to Rias. "Ten days to train… I say we get started right now, Buchou!"**

 **Rias nodded with a faint smile. "And we will. I just need to speak with Sona for a moment before we leave." She then turned back to Grayfia and handed her a file that was on her desk. "This is for Lord Beelzebub. It's what I've noticed so far about the Probation Piece he lent me."**

"No doubt my other is looking forward to reviewing that." Said devil muttered.

 **The maid took the file and stored it away in a pocket dimension before speaking to her husband's sibling. "A word of advice, Lady Rias: Riser may have deplorable conduct and unwarranted pride,**

"No shit." The pawn of the group muttered at that, getting nods of agreement.

 **but he will not be an easy mountain for you and your Peerage to climb. You must give it everything you have and beyond."**

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba Issei, and Asia all winced. That hadn't gone over well.

 **"I know," the young Gremory assured her sister-on-law. "Although, I'm surprised you're giving me advice at all; considering how by-the-book you prefer to be."**

 **Offering Rias a smile, Grayfia replied, "I make exceptions at times…when it comes to my family."**

"And things like that show why I love her..." Sirzech sighed dreamily.

Naruto looked at the leader of the Underworld, it would be interesting to see how well Sirzech got along with his father, in the blond Uzumaki's opinion. But he had a feeling they'd get along great.

 **The two shared a brief hug before the maid left the clubroom. Rias then turned to her Peerage and declared, "We'll start our training tonight. Gather a week's worth of clothes and necessities and meet back here in three hours."**

 **"Yes, Buchou," the others replied while Naruto nodded.**

 **"Naruto," Rias called, making him stop from leaving, "I have something for you." The others left the clubroom while Naruto moved over to her. Pulling out his flash drive, she smiled at the surprised look he had on his face. "I hope you don't mind if I listened to your demos, but you left this here the other day. I guess it probably fell out of your bag."**

"Heh...sorry?" Rias said, feeling embarressed all over again.

 **He looked embarrassed at misplacing it and at Rias admitting she listened to them. Shuffling his feet, he gave her an anxious expression and silently asked her opinion.**

 **Knowing what he was asking, she kept her smile and answered, "Your demos were great, Naruto. I think that they're fine the way they are; especially the one titled _The Journey_."**

 **He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, his cheeks flushed once again in embarrassment.**

 **"Keep up the progress, Naruto. I can't wait to listen to your CD when you finish it; especially with all the effort you've put into it."**

 **He gave her a grin in response and nodded, silently promising that he wouldn't stop working hard. Giving her a wave goodbye, he left her alone in the clubroom as he headed home to pack.**

 **With no one around, Rias scowled at nothing and declared aloud, "Riser…you're going down."**

"And that's the end of this chapter." Serafall said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok...who's got this one?" Serafall asked, holding up the book.

"Ummm...mind if I read next?" Asia asked.

Serafall smiled and passed it to the former nun, who opened it up to the fourth chapter.

 ** _Chapter Four: Rehearsal for the Main Event_**

* * *

 **"Of course, you can take time off," Teuchi told his blonde employee, smiling warmly at the young man. "You've put plenty of time here while going to school and working on your music. I don't see a problem giving you a break."**

"Gah!" Naruto gaped, his jaw dropping.

"I take it from your reaction that know him." Ophis asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah...even in my world, they've always been good to me..."

"Ah," the dragoness nodded, "It's always good to see an ever-constant like that in the sheer variety of events that compose the Multiverse."

Naruto had to nod in agreement with Ophis there.

 **{Thanks,} Naruto signed to him. {I should be gone for about two weeks.}**

"Siren-Naruto's Sign Language is in brackets..." Asia said, looking at the lines.

 **"Take some time to rest, too," his coworker almost ordered him. Ayame was always looking out for him ever since he started working for her and her father.**

"...Same Ayame...swear she'd make a great older sister, trust me, she's good at looking out for people that matter to her..." Naruto chuckled fondly.

Kushina beamed at that. The Gremory siblings, Aisa, and the Angels all smiled at that as well.

 **"You've looked pretty drained these past few days; so, use this time off to relax."**

 **He smiled at her concern and nodded once. {I will} he promised before he bid them goodbye. Heading back to the school, he adjusted the duffel bag that was hanging on his shoulder as he enjoyed the late afternoon breeze.**

 ** _"During these ten days, we'll be training you in using our weaponry,"_ Zero informed him from the mental link he and the Intoners shared.**

"This'll be good. Wonder what tricks they're gonna show your Siren-self." Azazel said.

 **_"I use all of them, but the others specialize in different weapons."_**

 ** _'What do they use?'_ he asked back.**

 ** _" I use chakrams; or bladed discus weapons,"_ One answered.**

 **" _I use swords as my weapon,"_ Two continued.**

 ** _" My scissors,"_ Three spoke up. _"But those can translate to daggers or knives for you."_**

 ** _"I use hand-to-hand; but I usually wear combat bracers,"_ Four stated.**

 ** _" And I use spears,"_ Five finished.**

"Not bad...mostly close-range weapons, but given how long ago they were sealed away, guess that's to be expected. Besides, if they can use air itself as a weapon, not a lot of good distance can do." Sirzech said.

 **Naruto gained a thoughtful expression at the variety of weapons he was supposed to train in. _'How am I going to carry those weapons into the Rating Game? Kiba could lend me a sword with his Sacred Gear, and I could fight bare-handed; but what about the others?'_**

Kiba nodded at that. True, his Sword Birth could easily be used to arm an ally. He understood the idea. And he was curious about Zero and Two's sword styles, if he were honest.

 ** _"Don't worry. By the time we're finished with you, you'll be a walking armory,"_ Zero assured him, and he could practically _feel_ the smirk she was giving him. _"For now, just listen to that girl and get better acquainted with your Temporary Piece."_**

 **' _But…I haven't felt any different since Rias put the Piece into me. I don't feel stronger, I don't feel weaker in sunlight, and I even tried to read part of the bible online the other day.'_**

Michael scowled, "...Hump..."online" bah! Father's message is known as "The Good _Book_ " for a reason. It's meant to be a book."

"...Not again! He _still_ goes on about stuff like that?!" Azazel moaned, facepalming.

"...Brother..." Gabriel frowned, "As much of a traditionalist you are, it just makes it easier for people to gain their hands on the words of our Father. I understand why you're so passionate about that, but you're more or less trying to combat the flow of progress and time. And as long as more people can learn of our Father, his will, and his deeds along with those who followed him, that's what really matters, doesn't it."

Michael frowned, but sighed and begrudgingly nodded to his sister's words.

 **The Intoners looked to one another, all but one of them at a loss at what to do. However, Zero's smirk became a small grin at hearing everything he had said. _"Naruto… Do me a favor and buy some empty vials."_**

"Huh?" Everyone asked. Why was Zero making a request like that?

 **' _Why?'_ he asked in confusion.**

 **" _I've got an idea,"_ was all she said in response, but it still made a shiver crawl up his spine.**

At that, Akeno licked her lips, "...I just can't wait to see what Zero-senpai has in mind! The way she wants to make Riser suffer...oh! Anything she has in store for him is gonna be NASTY~!"

Everyone gave Akeno disturbed looks.

"Ok...who else is worried about if Zero can somehow meet Akeno's other face to face?" Naruto muttered.

Everyone shuddered. Ok...that was scary! To take her mind off it, Asia resumed reading.

* * *

 **Rias sat calmly at her desk, waiting for the last member of her group to arrive. Naruto was running a little late, but she didn't see any harm in it. He lived pretty far from the school, and he couldn't access Devil Magic because of the restrictions on the Probationary Piece.**

"That's an issue." Serafall said.

 **From what she and Naruto had recorded throughout his time possessing the Piece, it seemed as though the brandings that Ajuka Beelzebub placed on it had the [Pawn] act as nothing more than a title. In layman's terms, Naruto was only a Devil in name; nothing more.**

"Hello!" Azazel said.

"Must...take...notes...important information on invention..." Ajuka said tightly through gritted teeth, looking like he was about to have a mental meltdown.

 **He couldn't summon his wings, couldn't access magic, didn't get a boost in physique, and wasn't affected by elements that naturally weakened newly made Devils; like sunlight. Hopefully, the Satan who created the Piece would lower the restrictions if he decided to continue making Probation Pieces. They were meant to let others experience what being a Devil entailed without immediate agreement, after all.**

"Must fix that..." Ajuka muttered to himself.

The other three Satans, seeing the inventor so deep into this, shared a snicker. Ajuka was a riot when he was this worked up!

"So...no change whatsoever, huh? Might effect Naruto's other staying as Rias' peerage member...I mean, if he's a Devil in name only and the piece can only make it legal for him to take part in Rating Games while he's still as vulnerable as a normal human going up against paranormal and supernatural beings..." Irina said thoughtfully.

Rias winced at that. The restrictions could make it seem like a busted deal so Naruto's Siren-self would turn down being in her other's peerage?!

 **She was brought out of her musing by Naruto entering the clubroom with an apologetic expression. With a smile, she waved off his apologies and gestured for him to take a seat. When he took a spot next to Akeno, who looked pleased by his actions,**

Akeno smiled at Naruto, he gulped nervously and the [queen] giggled.

 **Rias addressed her Peerage.**

 **"We'll be spending the next ten days at one of my family's summer homes here in Japan. It's secluded enough so that we won't be disturbed by anyone who doesn't know of it."**

"Good plan." Kushina nodded.

 **"Not that I don't doubt our chances," Issei spoke up nervously, "but do we have enough members to take on a full Peerage?"**

 **"Quality over quantity, Issei-kun," Kiba replied with a reassuring smile. "We just need to focus on improving ourselves."**

Rossweisse nodded. "Numbers can overwhelm, true; but skill and ability are what win confrontations."

 **"Kiba is right, Issei," Rias continued. "They may have more members, but I doubt they'll be expecting us to put up much of a fight; which gives us the advantage."**

 **"Underestimation," Koneko simplified for the perverted [Pawn].**

 **Issei hummed in thought before nodding. "I think I get it. We get them to lower their guard, which lets us take care of them quickly."**

"Holly hell...he's got his brain out of the gutter for two seconds!" Naruto mock-gasped.

"Hey!" Issei snapped, "I don't think about things like that ALL the time!"

"Only ninety-nine percent out of a hundred." Koneko said blandly, continuing to snuggle into Naruto's lap.

 **"Ara, I can't wait to see their _shock_ when they realize their error in judgement," Akeno mused wistfully, giggling in growing excitement. "Oh, the looks of utter despair and agony as we-"**

 **"Anyways!" Rias cut off loudly, preventing Akeno from going into detail. Sometimes, her sadism got out of hand.**

Rias nodded with a groan; in contrast, Akeno beamed.

 **"I'll have Kiba and Koneko help you and Asia in your physical training, Issei. Then, Akeno and I will help you both get a better understanding of Devil Magic."**

 **"But, what about Naruto-san?" Asia asked in concern.**

"Seeing as that piece that's inside him makes it so he doesn't gain anything but a place-holder slot, that is a good question..." Xenovia nodded.

 **Naruto simply smiled and handed her his notepad. _"I'll be refining my wind power with Akeno-senpai when she isn't helping you or Issei. There are also some things that I want to try out with my Sacred Gear."_**

"Oh boy...show us more of what nearly restarted a biblical war out of paranoia..." Gabriel frowned.

Ophis actually seemed pleased by the chance to see the Intoners in action...even if that Flower bothered her for some reason...and why did part of her feel like she wanted to eat the Intoners, Gale Symphony Sacred Gear, and Naruto's parallel in the story?

 **"That reminds me, what's yours called?" Issei asked. "I have the Boosted Gear and Asia-chan has Twilight Healing."**

 ** _"Gale Symphony. It's a wind and sound based Sacred Gear."_**

 **"That's disturbingly fitting since you like music so much," he replied after reading Naruto's response. "It's almost like your Gear was _made_ for you."**

 ** _" He's not too far off, actually,"_ One spoke up in Naruto's head, her voice sprinkled with slight amusement.**

"Given how Naruto's other is part Siren, how fitting that is can be pretty amusing!" Serafall said with a giggle.

 **"Alright, let's get going," Rias declared as she summoned a large magic circle that encompassed the entire floor. In a flash of red light, they all left Kuoh and arrived in a large parlor that looked ready to entertain several guests. "Okay, the rooms are down the hall. Go ahead and pick one for yourself so you could drop off your things. Afterwards, wait for me back in here."**

 **Nodding their understanding, the members of the ORC left to pick their rooms for their ten-day stay. It was time to get to work.**

* * *

 **"Okay, since you can't use our magic or wings, we need to figure out alternatives to help you during the Rating Game," Rias said to Naruto as she paced in front of him. Currently, she had Akeno teaching Asia basic magic while Koneko and Kiba physically trained Issei. "I have an idea that I'd like you to try."**

"Lay it on me." Naruto spoke up.

 **He tilted his head and waved for her to continue.**

 **"I saw this in one of my manga, and it involved someone who also had wind based power. What I want you to try and do is create a solid platform of wind that you could stand on in midair.** **This could help counter any of Riser's Pieces who may try to get an aerial advantage over you."**

Naruto whistled. Impressed. "I like it!" he grinned.

"Not using wind chakra, son...not yet at least. Need to improve with your elemental affinity, first. All you were able to have taught you was the basic chakra cutting method using wind nature." Kushina said.

Naruto winced. That brought up memories of Asuma.

 ** _" Not a bad idea, actually,"_ Five mused.**

 **Nodding in understanding, Naruto took a breath to concentrate before he leaped as high as he could. At the peak of his jump, he thrust a hand downward and sent out a gust of wind that pushed him higher into the air with its recoil. His eyes slowly turned green as he put more focus into the hand releasing wind, picturing the air solidifying beneath him into a circular platform.**

Naruto nodded. Huh...similar principle to making platforms using Truth-Seeker Orbs. Interesting...

Of course, solidifying wind was harder in and of itself, and then that was being stationary. How keep from loosing focus while attacking or defending while likewise maintaining the platform would be MUCH harder.

 **Rias floated near him with her wings, ready to help him if this attempt failed. Her blue-green eyes looked beneath him, watching as the air shifted and swirled within an oval-shaped boundary. The winds within the boundary were trapped and held together as Naruto's feet approached them in his descent, and she readied herself to catch him just in case.**

"Thanks for that." Both Uzumaki present told the younger, red-haired devil.

"No problem." Rias replied. Not at all surprised neither Naruto or Kushina didn't want to see what would happen if Siren-Naruto didn't have a safety net and this attempt went wrong.

 **When his feet made contact, the platform held for a moment before Naruto lost concentration as he tried to keep his balance. With the platform destabilized, Rias flew over to him and caught him with his arm over her shoulders, earning her a thankful look from the blonde for the help.**

"Phew...thanks again, Rias." Naruto smiled.

 **"Well, it's a start," she mused aloud as she landed them both safely. "You made a good attempt, but next time try to make the platform lower so that you're not so high in the air." He gave her a nod in understanding. "We'll keep working on that later. For now, I want to know what you plan to do to train your Sacred Gear."**

"This'll be good." Kiba said.

 **Pulling out his notepad, he wrote down his training plans before handing it to her. _"I wanted to try and shape wind into a close-ranged attack that bursts outwards when it hits someone. I also wanted to see what other shapes I can turn wind into."_**

Naruto and Kushina both stiffened. That first attack...it sounded just like...!

"...No way...couldn't be..." Naruto muttered.

 **"Good ideas," she complimented. "For the first one, maybe have the shape fit into your hand; like a ball or something similar. For the other, you could maybe try to create a sword or something out of wind."**

 ** _"That's what I was going to have you try so you could train in our weaponry,"_ Zero spoke up. _"Good to see that she's on the same track as we are."_**

Rias smiled at that. Thinking along the same track as a bunch of formerly-living goddesses that wanted to rip Riser apart...that made her feel GOOD!

Akeno crossed her arms and pouted, lucky Rias! Getting praised by Zero-sempai like that!

 **Naruto grinned at that, nodding both to Rias and to Zero; not that Rias knew.** **She smiled back and held up her hand with the palm upwards. Within it, she generated a sphere of black energy that held a fierce red outline, easily keeping it stable in her palm.**

Looking the energy orb over, the Konoha natives present whistled.

 **"This is my Power of Destruction. It was hard for me to get a handle on at first, but now I can control it like this with ease." She watched him study it closely, holding up his own palm. "Take in the air around you," she instructed, watching as it began to swirl towards his hand, "and contain it within a ball shape so that it continuously twists and turns. This way, the power inside will keep growing stronger since it will act like a compacted hurricane."**

"...It IS the Rassengan...! Gotta be!" Naruto said, shocked.

 **His brows furrowed as he concentrated on the wind in his hand. Gritting his teeth, he put his left hand over the wind so that both of his hands cupped it into a crude sphere. Before their eyes, the wind created a thick "shell" that contained the churning air within. Looking ahead, Naruto took aim at a tree in front of him before he charged it, his left hand keeping the air churning within his right palm.**

"This looks like it will certainly do damage..." Rossweisse appraised, smirking at the whiskered blond next to her.

Naruto looked at her, "You have no idea..." he muttered.

 **Within the Gale Symphony, the Intoners watched as Naruto thrust the spiraling sphere of raging wind into the tree. As soon as it made contact, it began to grind away at the bark before it destabilized and burst against the tree. Due to it being wind under his current control, Naruto had been able to _direct_ the impending burst so that there wasn't any backlash against his hand.**

 **And the result was the tree shattering under the pressure of the wind, which continued to travel forward as an enlarged sphere that barreled through many more trees before finally dispersing.**

"Now that's impressive!" Xenovia said, shocked.

"...Uh...Xenovia...we might have to fight that..." Irina gulped. The memory of how they had treated Asia was shameful, but in the story, it might end up being lethal, too!

 **Two sets of eyes widened as they say the path of destruction that had just been made, amazed at the power behind it. "U-Unreal…" Rias gasped out. "I only gave you the idea; but, you took WAY beyond what I thought you would!"**

 **Naruto didn't appear to hear her, holding his right hand before his eyes and clenching it a few times. To Rias, it looked like Naruto was barely coming to terms with what he was capable of.**

 **She was in the same boat, and it excited her beyond measure. If a simple suggestion led to THAT, then who knew what else Naruto had at his disposal?**

"...If I admit he scares me with that idea, will anyone hold it against me?" Gasper gulped.

* * *

 **With the Intoners, they were all smiling or smirking with pride for their partner. "That'll make some heads roll for sure," Five commented.**

 **"Definitely. And to think he'll only improve from here on," Four continued.**

"...And now my other's paranoia is starting to make so much more sense!" Michael shuddered.

 **Three chuckled disturbingly. "Think of what that will do to that bastard who insulted his family…"**

"Someone get me a camera! I want to get a picture of that!" Rais wailed.

 **"I doubt we even need to think," Two replied proudly. "Nice job, Naruto-kun."**

 **"I wonder if he could make that into a ranged attack as well," One mused.**

"Yeah!" Naruto smirked, knowing for a fact it could be made into a ranged attack.

"Heh...Just wait until you do your original self's "Amenomihashira" technique, then, Asura..." Ophis reassured the whiskered blond with a smirk. "It will work wonders with that air sphere."

 **Zero simply smirked in silence, not needing to say anything to show her pride in Naruto.**

"REALLY liking those Intoners..." Kushina said, amused.

* * *

 **Three days had passed since the day Naruto successfully made that devastating wind attack. Out of curiosity, Rias asked him if he was going to name the technique and a name came to him in a dream.**

 **In the dream, he saw himself and Jiraiya, the both of them dressed differently than he was used to. Jiraiya was teaching him the very technique he made, except it was made from an energy that he didn't hear the name of. However, he _did_ hear that it was called the Rasengan.**

Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! But that's...that me is my current self..."

 **So, he decided to stick with that, liking how it sounded. The Intoners also enjoyed seeing the wind technique and they brought up One's notion of making it a ranged attack as well. That was something Naruto was interested in trying, but he wasn't sure if he had the time to try it out; considering what he already had on his plate in terms of training.**

Everyone nodded at that. Too much to do, too little time...common problem. Everyone had to deal with that issue at one point or another.

 **Currently, Naruto was standing unsteadily on a wind platform that he had successfully made thanks to Akeno giving him some advice. She was more adept in magic than Rias, so her opinion was greatly valued on this endeavor.**

Akeno gave Naruto a wink, enjoying the praise; both of the [Rooks] scowled at her for it.

 **He was trying to move around while maintaining the platform, allowing him to take part in midair combat.**

 **"Faster!" Rias ordered as she had him practice dodging on his platform, sending weak fireballs at him with her magic.**

"What?!" Kushina cried, then rounded on Rias, who gulped.

"Mom! Relax! I've fought Uchihas before! I can handle fireballs!" Naruto yelped. His mother took a deep breath let it out. She knew that was true...still, didn't like it.

 **She winced when she saw one get a bit too close, only being avoided by a wobbly shift in stance on Naruto's part. Still, she didn't let up, for he had asked her not to go too easy on him. "Keep your focus, Naruto! Dodge!"**

"You really want to go all out for training, don't you, Naruto?" Rossweisse smiled at him.

"Eh...forgive me saying this, but while I can't speak for my other, the point of training is to make it so you can handle what happens in the field. It's supposed to be all or nothing for that very reason, am I right?"

The silverette smiled at that. She agreed.

 **She unleashed a trio of fireballs that he evaded. The first was dodged by him ducking under it, the second with a strafing shift of his platform, and the last by leaping over it with a near-split of his legs before he landed on his platform once more; without falling through it like the times before.**

"Hm...quick development..." Sirzechs hummed, this was good news.

 **He looked surprised at the success before grinning brightly. Standing up to his full height, he wiped the sweat from his brow and had his control over wind make the platform move around; as if it were gliding through the air. He stood calmly, not getting too emotional or overzealous as he willed the platform to move, ascend, and descend at slowly increasing speeds.**

 **Rias saw him executing this and smiled proudly, pleased to see that their training was bearing great fruit. Next, she would have him practice attacking _and_ defending while maintaining his platform.**

"That will be important." Kiba nodded.

* * *

 **On the night of the fifth day, Naruto was seen in the parlor of the Gremory summer home. He was smiling contently as he cleaned off the dusty instruments that were on a stage. There were violins, bases, guitars, trumpets, drums, a piano, flutes, and various other instruments all placed together for the sole purpose of entertaining the audience. Currently, he was wiping some wood polish on a guitar before he would clean the strings and tune it.**

Asia paused in her reading, just seeing how happy Naruto's other self was right now with his, most likely, self-given task. It made her smile.

 **"I thought I'd find you here," he heard Rias speak up. He turned to her and offered her a smile in greeting before he gestured to the instruments he had already cleaned. "Yes, I can see you've been busy; despite me telling you to rest."**

"Is that a hobby or a habit, then?" Irina asked.

 **He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at her accusation before he finished cleaning the strings. Sitting with his legs crossed, he rested the guitar across his lap and began to tune it, frowning at how it hadn't been tuned in possibly months.**

"Sirens are OCD about stuff like that when it comes to music, I guess..." Azazel chuckled.

 **"Hey," Rias spoke up again, softer than before. When she had his attention again, she looked to the side awkwardly and asked, "Can you…play something for me?"**

"Oooooh! Want him to serenade you as it's just the two of you, huh?" Serafall teased.

Rias was turning red at that.

 **He blinked at the question, not having expected that. When she looked back to him, he pointed to the piano onstage; something she shook her head negatively to.**

 **"No, play that," she answered, pointing to the guitar in his lap. "I want to listen to you play something that's special to you."**

 **He looked to the guitar, holding it gentler than he had been beforehand. Raising his head to meet her gaze, he smiled faintly and nodded once before holding up a finger for her to give him a moment. She sat across from him and waited for him to finish his tuning and listened to him take a few practice strums before nodding in satisfaction.**

 **And so, he began to play, and Rias immediately saw him drown himself in the rhythm the guitar made. His eyes were closed serenely, and he swayed his head to the music that began to echo throughout the parlor.**

 **She felt the wind pick up around him at some point, moving around the instruments and gently gliding across one of the violins to add a soft undertone that blended perfectly with the guitar.**

"Clever...seems he has a bit of a closet romantic side, doing that." Gasper pointed out.

Naruto paled as the females present all turned to him, looking amused.

 **Her own eyes closed as she tried to immerse herself in the sounds and melody like he did so easily; but it was easier said than done.**

 **Her imagination started to draw up an image of a summer sky, with a gentle breeze that pushed clouds slowly. The clouds began to mix and phase through one another, starting off as shapeless masses of air and water before ending in random images that she enjoyed. She saw one shaped like an arrow, one shaped like a fox's head, and another shaped like a blooming flower.**

"Wonder if those are just images or a type of foreshadowing for later in the story?" Xenovia voiced.

 **And just when she felt herself falling deeper into the spell of his music…**

 **…he slowly ended the melody, finishing the song with a soft strum of the guitar strings.**

 **He smiled as he finished, his eyes still closed in peaceful content; a peace that his Siren blood yearned for. Rias opened her eyes and watched as he just sat there, smiling softly before a stray tear fell down his cheek, dripping onto the guitar from the bottom of his chin.**

 **Concerned, she reached over and cupped the cheek that once held the tear, prompting Naruto to open his eyes and meet her gaze. She was taken aback by the warmth they held, and she felt her heart skip a few beats while her cheeks began to grow pink.**

 **He gave an awkward smile, scratching the cheek she wasn't touching before he made to grab his notebook.**

 **However, she stopped him by grabbing his hand with her free one. He met her gaze once more and saw her lean in close. This time, he was the one with flushed cheeks as she closed the remaining distance and gently pressed her lips to his.**

"HUH?!" Everyone cried, staring in utter shock, then they each developed their own reactions.

Azazel laughed, get a kick out of the shocked faces of the two members of the reading group in question.

Kushina frowned, annoyed at "some hussy stealing her baby boy", not that Rias was a hussy, but she was a mother whom hadn't given approval over the couple yet.

Michael looked at the scene, finding himself unconsciously concerned about a human and devil in relationship when the human had GODDESSES sealed within him. As much as he trusted the Devils wanted peace, he still found the idea, and how powerful any offspring that came from the union would be, concerning.

Gabriel and Irina, however, unaware of Michael's worries, found the scene to be sweet as they watched it. Irina sighed, "Wish I could have a moment like that...but I can't even feel attraction to others without risking becoming a Fallen Angel..."

Gabriel winced sympathetically and pat the girl's back, that was something she felt likewise about that aspect of being an Angel.

Three of the Satans were amused at the scene, while Sirzeche frowned.

"Oh don't be such a stiff, Sirzechs-chan. At least he'd treat her better that Riser would, and it's only in the story, anyway." Serafall giggled.

"And if it were Sona, instead?" The male redhead offered in retort.

That got the Leviathan to stop and think, before frowning thoughtfully. "Well...as long as it was her own choice, he made her happy and treated her well..." she muttered, considering things. She did NOT like the idea of competition for Sona's affections, but she disliked her sister being unhappy just as much.

"Issei hates...! Issei hates...!" The breast-obsessed highschool boy hissed, weeping pathetically as Asia tried to comfort him.

"It is a beautiful moment..." Gasper confessed.

Akeno turned to her friend and [King], grinning mischievously as the Gremory's face turned red. "Ara~ Such a sweet moment between you and Naruto-kun, Buchou. Tell me, do you wish you were in your other's place, or that someone that romantic was HERE to serenade you?"

Rias's face became as red as her hair at that. "N-N-Neither!" she stuttered out, which only made Akeno giggle more before turning to Naruto.

"What about you, Foxy? Are you as romatic as your other, or do you wish you had someone like Buchou to kiss?" He didn't answer, trying to ignore her teasing. "Ara~ If you want, I could give you a kiss even better than Buchou."

He sputtered at the offer while Koneko and Rossweisse glared at the [Queen] and held Naruto tightly. He felt his body start to strain from the pressure and, acting quickly, used the Substitution Jutsu to escape while Issei was in his place. Unfortunately, in his rush for freedom, he wound up in a more dangerous position.

"Oh, I just KNEW Foxy wanted his Akeno-chan!" the [Queen] cooed as she hugged Naruto close to her. As Naruto tried pulling away, Akeno pouted at him, then the ninja yelped as a sharp feeling he recognized lit up his nerves. Looking at the black-haired girl's hands as her arms remained wrapped around him, he wasn't Surprised seeing electrical sparks fade from around her hands, he'd faced enough opponents with electrical abilities, after all.

Issei became a sack of flesh and blood at the Jealous rage-empowered grip the two [Rooks] gave off, dropping to the floor, all but lifeless, while Asia panicked over his crushed body.

"So, do you want that kiss now?" Akeno offered, leaning in dangerously with her eyes closed...

Only to taste hair as Rossweisse put herself between them...with her lips claiming Naruto's. The Devil/Fallen hybrid couldn't help her pout, but secretly, she was pleased that her plan worked. _'You owe me for that, Ross-chan~'_

Kushina fumed at the Valkyrie kissing her son, but after a moment she forced herself to relax. She'd just need to have a "chat" with her later. Plus...Naruto didn't seem to object the kiss, and there were definitely worse options than Rossweisse; like his old teammate, for example.

When Rossweisse pulled away, she could've made a tomato envious of her redness and she started to stutter out an apology. However, she stopped when Naruto gave her an easygoing smile, his own cheeks faintly red. "No harm, no foul," he told her simply, shifting aside so that she could sit beside him again.

She awkwardly accepted the seat, not knowing what else to do. With trepidation, she grazed his hand with hers and was rewarded by him gently grabbing it. She didn't dare look at him, hiding the overjoyed smile and red cheeks she had with her silver tresses. _'Odin-sama, if this is a dream...please don't wake me... Please...'_

Xenovia, who had been silent since Rias's other kissed Naruto's other, smirked at the moment between her ally and the blonde ninja. "Called it," she whispered to herself.

"About Other-Rias and Siren-Naruto?" Kiba asked, getting a nod in reply.

 **It was a simple peck, lasting less than a few seconds before she pulled back. She gave him a smile and said nothing, but there was something that was silently exchanged between their eyes. And slowly, he smiled back; feeling truly happy for the first time in many years.**

* * *

 **A few more days passed and Rias's group found themselves on the final day. Currently, the Gremory Heiress was personally testing Issei and Asia on what they had learned. Akeno was there to help judge while Kiba trained with Koneko; her power and defense being a good opposition to his speed.**

The Occult Research Club members nodded.

 **As for Naruto, he was practicing with a pair of bladed disks made entirely out of wind. He was tossing them one at a time before he spun in place and released them both, having them move in a rapid circle that started close to him before expanding outwards in diameter about nine feet. Once they hit the nine-foot mark, they returned to him where he caught them with ease.**

"Guess Siren-me's being drilled in shape manipulation by the Intoners..." Naruto nodded. Those were One's weapons, after all.

 ** _" Spear!"_ Five called out, prompting Naruto to bring his wind chakrams close to him before he smashed them together and stretched his arms apart, reshaping the wind into a long handle with a drilling point on one end.**

"Very versatile." Gabriel nodded.

 **Twirling the new spear, he gave out wide swings of the tip and sent forth crescent slashes of air pressure that gouged into the trees that surrounded him. He then cocked the spear and charged a large rock before stabbing it; the wind being so sharp that it pierced through it and poked out from the other side.**

 ** _" Knives!"_ Three ordered, and Naruto complied by regripping the spear at its center shaft and _ripping_ it in two. The two pieces then shrunk and took the shape of curved daggers that he readjusted in his hands.**

 **In his right hand, it was held in a forward grip while the left hand held its dagger in a reverse grip. With a mix of slashes, thrusts, and kicks, Naruto attacked another tree with a razor fury before he backflipped away and threw the left dagger at it, piercing through it and stabbing tree behind it before it dispersed.**

 ** _" Sword!"_ Two cried, and the dagger in Naruto's right hand elongated into a katana shape that he held with both hands. With practiced swings, he sliced through one tree and cut deeply into the rock he had speared before; the wind producing a horrible grinding sound as it sliced deeply into the rough surface.**

 **He then spun in place and took a rising slash against another tree, this one small enough for him to cleanly bisect as he flipped once more and landed back on his feet; stumbling briefly before quickly righting himself.**

 **" _Bracers!"_ Four yelled, and the sword dispersed in his hands before it regrouped around his forearms and shins. He took a few practice punches against nothing before he twisted in place and aimed a reverse punch at the rock he had damaged earlier.**

 **Putting all of his force into the punch, he rammed his wind-covered fist over the hole the spear had made before. The power behind it rammed against the rock and his arm sank into it up to his elbow before he expulsed the wind and shattered it completely; rubble flying all over where he was training.**

"Impressive display. See those Intoners are working your other self hard." Sirzechs nodded.

 **Stepping away, he took multiple deep breaths as a proudly tired smile etched itself onto his face.**

 ** _" Excellent work,"_ Zero praised. _"Now, it's time to practice our trump card against that prick."_**

Rias looked excited at the prospect of a trump card to use on Riser. Oh, this'd be good!

 **Naruto frowned at the mention of the bastard who insulted his late family. Say what you want to about him, laugh at his disability, or even criticize his music; he didn't care.**

 **However, speaking poorly about his family, about those he had loved dearly and lost? Then there was no mercy for you; _none_.**

"That's how it should be when defending even the memory of those you love." Serafall said, frowning.

"For once, we agree."Gabriel nodded at the words of the devil who despised her most.

 **With a firm nod, Naruto turned his attention to the lake that was near the summer home. Determination _burned_ within his eyes as he headed towards it, ready to practice the technique that would take Riser down.**

"Like the sound of that." Rias said.

 **It was only a matter of time, now; and the Intoners and he all knew that.**

* * *

 **Rias sighed as she deposited the Uzumaki onto his bed, using her enhanced strength to easily carry him from the lake back to the house and to his room. He was passed out from training himself to exhaustion, and yet he had a proud smile on his face.**

"As he should, working himself that hard." Kushina nodded.

 **She smiled softly at him as he rested, moving the covers over him to make him more comfortable. Turning around, she was about to leave the room before she stopped at the door. A compulsion flowed through her, and she looked over her shoulder back at his sleeping form.**

Rias paled at that while she noticed Kushina's hands starting to ball themselves into fists.

 **Mentally deciding to screw everything else, she walked back over to his bed and pulled back the covers so that she could lay down beside him.**

"Rias...my...baby boy...?!" Kushina said, turning to the female devil in question with an almost wooden, robotic jerk; her face going through spastic fits, her eyes closed, a too-wide, too-friendly smile on her face, veins bulging all along her head and her hair raising and swaying like a halo of flames, her face ghostly white by contrast.

The heiress gulped deeply, wishing there was a hiding place. Preferably one that was angry mother-proofed!

"Calm down..." Ophis told the Uzumaki woman, giving her a look.

Kushina froze. Hagoromo had explicitly warned her that under no circumstances whatsoever was she was to get on Ophis's bad side. And knowing how everything the old sage did was for a reason, she took that warning seriously. With that in mind, the woman forced herself to relax and nod to Asia to resume reading.

 **Shifting herself so that she had her head resting on his chest, she smiled once more as she felt herself get comfortable.**

"Huh...guess my other can..." Rias started to say, thinking about how She could never sleep unless she was completely naked, then thought better of voicing that in front of everyone, Kushina in particular, "...Never mind."

 **She was about to close her eyes to sleep before she blushed at seeing him pull her closer to him; still dead asleep and acting solely on instinct. She watched his peaceful expression and smiled yet again before gently pecking him beneath his chin and closing her eyes.**

Kushina grit her teeth at Other-Rias kissing the alternate of her son again.

 **That night, both of them slept better than they had in a long time; all worries, concerns, or doubts miles away from their thoughts.**

"That's all for this chapter..." Asia said.


	5. Chapter 5

Offering to read next, Irina opened the book.

 ** _Chapter Five: Opening Night in the Netherworld_**

* * *

 **Naruto woke up the following morning to the feel of something warm curled against his body. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked over and saw a familiar shroud of red hair resting atop his chest.**

Both Rias and Naruto blushed again, though Naruto's was toned down when Rossweisse squeezed his hand.

 **His cheeks grew red and he awkwardly reached over the arm Rias wasn't grabbing to gently shake her by the shoulder.**

"Hmmm...seems the word "with" was left out between 'over' and 'the' in that line." Irina hummed, studying the sentience she'd just read.

 **She gave something akin to a whine at that, having one of her arms let go of his to swat away the offending disturbance. "It's too early…" she mumbled.**

 **Sighing at that, Naruto resorted to flicking her nose, making her recoil on reflex and scrunch her nose. She gave him a pout, and he gave her an apologetic expression in response. Seeing as he couldn't write anything, and she didn't understand Sign Language, he settled for pointing at the morning sun peeking out the window curtains.**

Sirzech had to bite his lip at how cute his sister was in that scene, but his sister complex compelling him to smile and coo over Rias while he tried not to do so left him looking constipated.

 **"Oh," she replied, looking slightly downcast at that. "Right. Today's the big day, isn't it?" He nodded with a sad smile. "…What do you think our chances are? I want to know your honest opinion about it."**

 **His brows furrowed at that, thinking of how to answer her question. Based solely on her tone, he could see that she was anxious about the event and the nerves were making her have doubts. She needed reassurance, something that he was willing to give her.**

Rias sighed, then gave Naruto a grateful smile.

 **So, he reached a hand over with his pointer and middle fingers stretched outward. Without warning, he gently poked her on the forehead; prompting her to rub the spot. She gave him a confused look, only to see him give her a grin wide enough to stretch his whiskered cheeks. Absently, she was once again reminded of Kitsune Yōkai when she witnessed that expression.**

Kushina and Naruto both snickered at that. Finding it funny, considering their ties to Kurama.

 **She slowly smiled back at him, understanding the message he was giving her. "You're right," she stated. "It won't do us any good to worry about it before it happens. We might bring down our own confidence."**

"Can't have that..." Xenovia said, knowing the consequences of going into a fight against powerful devils with doubts eating at you. It was natural to have concerns, but worry too much and you would eventually go into the fight expecting to loose.

 **He nodded firmly, giving her a corny thumbs-up that she couldn't help giggling at. With that concern dealt with, they both got ready for the day; Rias leaving for her room to give Naruto some privacy.**

 **In the sense of "team spirit", Rias had her Peerage wear their school uniforms save for Akeno and Asia. Akeno wore a miko uniform that looked wonderful on her, and Asia wore her stitched-up nun clothes. Devil or not, she still felt that connection to the church; something that Rias respected, despite how it went against Devil culture.**

Gabriel gave Michael a look, frowning deeply at him. She did NOT like the hardships Asia had endured simply for being indiscriminately kind and dedicated to using her Twilight Healing to sooth the pains and ills of whoever needed it regardless of who or what they were and merely wanted to help those in need.

And to excommunicate someone so purely devout that even becoming a Devil and then learning of God's death didn't strip her of her faith (though God's death DID shock the sweet former nun)...her brother's decision to do that revolted her!

 **Issei and Kiba wore their uniforms with slight alterations. Issei left out the blazer and tie, finding them to be restricting while Kiba felt the same about only the blazer. As for Naruto, he left out the blazer, wore an orange undershirt, and simply loosened up his tie so that it didn't choke him.**

"Not bad calls..." Kiba appraised.

 **However, he added two new things to his attire. The first was the necklace that belonged to his grandmother Tsunade, who inherited it from her grandfather. It was a simple green gem that was held together by a durable cord around his neck.** **And the second addition was a black headband with an orange swirl insignia on it.**

Naruto's jaw dropped. Tsunade's necklace?! Oh...he was still sore with Kurama for destroying that! Sure it was a field call since it trying to suppress him in the middle of fighting Pein was actually helping the enemy, but still...!

Not a bad headband, either...

 **According to his mother, the Uzumaki were a recognized family for the Sirens. They weren't known as royalty, but they were respected. Their insignia was a red swirl, but Naruto chose orange to tribute his parents; more specifically, their hair.**

"Eh?" The Laviathan asked, then looked at the pair. Kushina's crimson locks, and then Naruto's blond ones an it clicked, "Ohhhh...symbolism! Red and yellow make orange!" Serafall said with a laugh.

 **"Are we ready?" Rias asked her Peerage, earning nods from them. She gave them a smile and added, "Thank you all for helping me with this. I know that I could just demand your assistance as your [King], but I wanted you all to help me as your choice."**

"...Ok, I am liking that." Naruto said as the members of Rias's peerage all smiled and nodded. They agreed! It was a pleasure working with Rias because of things like that.

 **"Ara, don't get so emotional, Buchou. You know we support you," Akeno replied.**

 **"Indeed. After all, you are more than our [King]; you're our friend," Kiba spoke up.**

 **"We have your back," Koneko added, giving a rare smile to Rias.**

 **"Yeah! We'll do this together!" Issei declared, clenching his left fist in determination.**

 **Asia smiled with her hands rested over her chest, as if in prayer. "You've done so much for me when you didn't need to. I've never had friends before, and I don't want to lose them when I've finally attained them."**

Rias sniffed and looked at her peerage with misty eyes. She was blessed to have people like this in her life; all there was to it!

 **Naruto simply gave Rias another thumbs-up, shouldering a guitar to his back.**

"Eh? A guitar?! Why would...?"

Naruto shrugged. He had no clue.

 **Rias looked curious about that, but she caught the amused face of Akeno and held back her question. That alone let her know that her [Queen] had a hand in this.**

Akeno giggled. Oh...that was going to be interesting!

 **A magical circle appeared on the floor beside them, revealing Grayfia to the group once more. "It's time, Lady Rias."**

 **Nodding, the Gremory Heiress had her Peerage gather around her so that the [Queen] of Lucifer could take them to the Rating Game.**

* * *

 **"Lord Azazel, I've got my report on that boy you wanted me to keep an eye on," a cloaked Fallen spoke to the Governor of the Grigori.**

Azazel hummed. So his other was showing up already, huh?

"You were spying on me?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"To be fair kid, one of the Grigori's tasks as an organization is to train people with Sacred Gears to know how to use the powers." The Fallen Angel leader said with a shrug. "Having power is one thing, controlling it is another."

"...I know how that goes..." the Uzumaki nodded at that point. Common issue for Jinchuriki.

 **Said Governor merely looked up from the morning's newspaper, accepting the report from his subordinate. "Anything worth noting before I** **read it?"**

 **"He's been recently working alongside the Gremory Heiress, sir. I assume she's reincarnated him as a Devil of her Peerage."**

"Well...kinda sorta..." Rias giggled, thinking on the probation piece.

 **"Well, my brother won't be pleased to hear that," Azazel noted in amusement. "Especially after all the trouble he and Father went through."**

"Am _SO_ going to enjoy being a fly on that wall!"Azael laughed, Michael shooting him a dirty look.

 **"Sir?" the scout asked in confusion.**

 **"Nothing to concern yourself about. It's something beyond your payroll," the man joked, earning a sweatdrop from his scout.**

 **"O-Of course, sir…" He cleared his throat and added, "He's shown an incredible aptitude for wind; most likely from a Sacred Gear."**

 **Azazel merely hummed at that, already knowing the origins of the power. Memories nearly forgotten resurfaced and he chuckled to himself. "Anything else?"**

"Ok...now I just _GOTTA_ wonder if my other ever got it on with that Five chick!" Azazel mused, grinning at the notion.

Michael and Gabriel shared a flat look of annoyance. Given how boob-crazy Azazel was, they could see that happening, AND Five being who caused Azazel to Fall in the first place.

Issei hissed, glaring jealously at the Fallen, tears running down his face, "Lucky son of a...!"

 **"Thanks to you suppressing my energy before the mission, I was able to get close enough to overhear talk of a Rating Game, sir."**

 **"Really?" the ex-Seraph queried, his tone one of interest before he moved over to his television set. In his hand, a magical array appeared, and he raised it to the side of his head like a cellphone.**

Naruto and his mom shared a look before shrugging. What was a "cellphone"? That was one aspect of when you could do quantum-defiant actions like spit fireballs and walk on water, there wasn't much need for advancement in fields like technology beyond modern living comforts.

 **"Sirzechs," he greeted jovially. "Sorry for the unexpected call, but would you mind telling me what station your sister's game is being broadcasted on?"**

 **He ignored the surprised look on his scout's face at how he had casually called the current Lucifer, focusing on said Satan's response.**

 **"Yes, I promise to meet with you some time after the game. There are things we need to speak about, after all. Thanks," he bid before dispelling the communication spell. He then placed the same hand on his television, surging his power through it briefly before it flickered on and showed an empty space.**

"Well, no shit we'll have things to talk about. Naruto's Gear and how powerful it actually is is gonna be an elephant in the room for our other selves..."

Sirzechs nodded.

 **"S-Sir…?" the scout stuttered out, feeling _very_ out of place at the moment.**

 **"Why don't you take a few days off to relax?" the Governor suggested. "You've done wonderfully."**

 **Grateful for both the dismissal and the praise, the scout bowed to his leader and left the man alone. He needed a drink to help his nerves.**

 **"Alright then," Azazel began, holding up a file that had a picture of a blonde teen and a white-haired woman inside of a music store. "Let's see what you've got to show, kid."**

"Heh...be sure not to let my audience down, then." Naruto joked.

* * *

 **When the ORC arrived, they found themselves waiting in a lounge room of what Rias recognized as the Gremory Estate. Grayfia spoke up before she could, saying, "You and your Peerage will wait here until it is time. Lord Riser will be waiting at his family estate, making it so that you only meet on the _board_ , if you will."**

Everyone nodded. No attempts at sabotage that way.

 **Nodding in understanding, Rias decided to get comfortable as she waited. Her Peerage followed her example, and the redheaded [King] was pleased to see the camaraderie between them.**

 **Issei was sitting beside Asia, helping the blonde ex-nun stay calm sine her nerves were visibly getting to her. It was obvious that the two of them felt something for one another; something _beyond_ friendship. It was also adorable how they both didn't seem to realize it, considering the obviousness of it.**

Issei and Asia both went red in the face and the pair became sputtering messes at that.

 **Kiba was beside Koneko, the both of them having known one another long enough to be comfortable. She rarely spoke, and he never pushed her about it, respecting her stoic personality while she appreciated his natural kindness. They were ready for what was about to happen.**

The [Rook] and [Knight] shared a nod at that. The bits about her being stock and Kiba's kindness were true.

 **Akeno was sitting on the floor across from Naruto, pointing out certain magical runes that were seen on the guitar he had brought. Based on how eager she looked, Rias could only assume that they were meant to cause nothing but misery for Riser's Peerage; something she had nothing against. Naruto gave the [Queen] his undivided attention, which was fine; but it still made Rias twitch when she saw Akeno moving closer to him so that she could show him certain rune _better_.**

 **Memories of Akeno talking about "stealing" Naruto away resurfaced, and that caused another twitch.**

Kushina growled and Rossweisse looked ready to whip out some Nordic-style Rune magic to start blasting the Priestess of Thunder.

 **Grayfia returned a few minutes later, simply nodding to Rias to tell her that it was time. The club stood up together and awaited their transport, being engulfed by a large magical array that dropped them off in the middle of…**

 **"Wait," Issei began, "isn't this our clubroom?"**

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

 **Akeno shook her head and pointed to the window behind him. "Take a look for yourself, Issei-kun. We're on the board, now."**

 **Complying with her suggestion, the [Pawn] looked outside and saw that the sky was filled with a colored void that reminded him of the northern lights he'd seen in some of his anime. He also couldn't see the city that surrounded Kuoh Academy; only the grounds of the Academy itself.**

 **"This is simply a replica of the school," Rias explained. "It acts as the board for our game with our clubroom being our side while the new school building is Riser's side. The gymnasium is acting as the center of the board, and so are the patch of schoolgrounds parallel to it."**

"Hmmm...pocket dimension serving as a battleground so no worries for collateral damage or crossfire...nice idea!" Kushina assessed.

 **"How do you want to go about this, Buchou?" Kiba asked, summoning a basic sword with his Sacred Gear.**

 **"I want Koneko and Issei to head for the gym. Meet with any of the [Pawns] Riser will send and take them out quickly. Kiba, you and Akeno will take the sports track next to the gym, heading around towards the new school building."**

"Similar strategy to what we used when we faced Rizer ourselves..." Kiba winced. That hadn't gone over well.

 **"A-Ano… What about me and Naruto-san?" Asia asked nervously.**

 **"Asia, you'll stay with me. We'll head to the other side so that we all cross the halfway mark at relatively the same pace. And Naruto," she turned to the mute blonde, "think you can go a scenic route?"**

Naruto blinked for a moment before realization hit. "Oh, I get it! Sure, no problem!"

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Rossweisse began awkwardly, her cheeks pink at the suffix she directed at him. "You know that the Rias in the story can't hear you, right?"

"I know. Still, I'd like to think that's what my other would tell her, whether he could talk or not."

She just smiled in understanding, Rias doing the same.

 **He smirked at what she was implying, nodding once in determination.**

 **She nodded back and turned to the others. "Alright then. Let's get going."**

* * *

 **Sirzechs sat with his wife and son Millicas, Rias's friend/rival Sona Sitri, and his fellow Satan, Serafall Leviathan.**

Serafall beamed. So she was introduced already, huh? Nice!

 **Serafall was a beautiful Devil who had the appearance of a young woman in her late teens, save for the larger than normal breasts. She wore an outfit that a Magical Girl from television and manga would wear, complete with a staff meant to "banish evil" or something of a similar nature.**

"A Devil Queen that banishes evil?" Naruto said, amused. The current Leviathan giggled at that. When put the way Naruto did, it WAS kind of funny.

 **Like Sona, she had black hair and stunning violet eyes that were watching the Rating Game attentively.**

 **"So-tan, be sure to pay attention to Ria-tan, okay?" she asked her younger sister with a smile. One thing that many people saw right away whenever Serafall was around Sona, was that she had quite the sister complex for the younger woman.**

 **Some even compared it to the complex Sirzechs had for Rias.**

"Eh...they needed something good to keep themselves sane during times of war; chose who they were fighting for and how much they loved you and didn't want you to experience war yourselves. Worse things got, harder they focused on their love for you. Eventually, that's how and why they got sister complexes." Naruto said, shrugging.

Rais stared. At a loss for words. So _that_ was where her brother's obsession with her came from?!

Sirzech and Serafall both nodded vigorously at Naruto's words. Finally, someone got it!

"People you care about being what makes it so you can keep going forward?" Xenovia asked.

"And recently been IN a war..." Naruto shuttered, making Rossweisse hold him close for comfort.

 **"I know, sister," Sona sighed out, feeling on the fence about her current placement. On one hand, she wanted to support Rias and study how she handled a Rating Game; in case they ever matched up in the future. On the other hand, she could only handle so much of her older sister and her…quirks.**

Serafall cringed at that. Story form or not, she didn't like how her younger sibling was so annoyed by her presence. Sure, she could be excitable, but she had hoped Sona would understand that her act was necessary to hold back memories of darker times. Mentally, the current Leviathan decided that she would need to have a private chat with Sona, if for nothing else than to clear the air.

 **"Who are the two people with blonde hair Rias-tan has with her?" Sirzechs asked his wife, having met all of Rias's Peerage before; save for Asia and Naruto.**

 **"The young lady is Asia Argento, the nun Hyoudou-san spearheaded in rescuing that I spoke to you about. She possesses the Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing," Grayfia answered diligently. "Rias reincarnated her as a [Bishop] Piece."**

 **"Fitting considering her Sacred Gear," Sirzechs noted. "To think my baby sister would get a nun in her Peerage. There are firsts for everything, I suppose."**

"And to think, if the church wasn't so fanatical, she wouldn't have ended up a devil." The feather-winged pervert said.

"Wasn't it because of one of your subordinates that happened?" Michael frowned.

"True, but do you know or care how many former members of the church turn to Fallen Angels after the church chases them out and they have nowhere to go?" Azazel countered icily, making the Seraph Siblings wince.

 **"As for the young man," Grayfia continued, fighting a twitch of her lips, "he's the one who accepted being the one to test the Probationary Piece that you had Lord Beelzebub create. Rias informed me that his name was Naruto Uzumaki."**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, eh?" the Satan repeated with a chuckle. "Sounds like his parents were some serious ramen fans."**

 **His joke was met with Grayfia tugging at his cheek, her pointer finger and thumb pinching the skin for a firm grip. "Lord Sirzechs, I'm sure many would find your humor to be in poor taste; especially with such a dedicated young man."**

Kushina snickered, "Ok...I like her!" The former Jinchuriki said.

Sirzechs moaned.

"You know how she is towards those with a strong sense of dedication, yet you still made a joke about them..." Rias sighed, shaking her head, finding herself unable to pity her elder sibling.

"Other me!" The current devil leader said.

 **"Okay! Okay! I'll watch my mouth, I promise!" pleaded the man, pitiful waterfall tears streaming down his cheeks.**

 **Once his mother let go of his father's cheek and backed off, young Millicas innocently asked his father, "Daddy, why did momma do that to you?"**

 **"Because your father needs to learn not to behave like a child, considering his position in the Netherworld, dear," Grayfia answered for Sirzechs.**

 **"…What your mother said," the current Lucifer confirmed defeatedly, much to the amusement of Serafall.**

* * *

 **"Koneko, a little help!" Issei called as he dodge-rolled away from a pair of loli twins wielding chainsaws of all things.**

 **"Busy!" she called back, carrying a section of gym bleachers as a makeshift club that she swung against another pair of twins; these ones being nekomata in comparison to her nekoshō.**

 **"So, we face the blight on our sister race, eh?" Ni, the redheaded twin hissed out, prompting Koneko's amber eyes to gain a hard look in them.**

Koneko did the same as her story counterpart. While it was unsurprising that nekomata could recognize at a glance that she was a nekoshō, them bringing up that up and calling her a blight on her race got her angry.

Standing, she went over to Naruto and resumed taking up his lap, letting his chakra sooth her mood.

 **Shifting her grip, she hurled the bleachers like a war spear before using her enhanced [Rook] strength to leap high into the air.**

"First," Kushina spoke up with a wicked smirk, "a distraction."

 **The twins leapt back from the thrown seating just as she planned, moving right to where she was going to land.**

"Followed by a perfectly executed leaping strike. Nicely done, Koneko-chan!" the Uzumaki woman praised, making the cat-girl blush faintly.

 **They couldn't even scream before she was upon them with a punch that shook the gymnasium with its force. Ni had been knocked out instantly while Li was barely conscious. Koneko continued her attack by roughly gripping the bluenette's hair and hurling her full-force at the chainsaw twins.**

Most of the women cringed at that, having felt the sharp pain of hair being roughly pulled. It was NEVER pleasant.

 **Issei saw the flying [Pawn] and wisely got out of the impact zone while adding his third consecutive Boost to his Sacred Gear.**

"Damn right I'm avoiding the impact zone!" the perverted [Pawn] agreed. "I don't wanna get caught in THAT!"

 **"Four of Lord Riser's [Pawns] have been eliminated," the judge, one that had been handpicked by both the Gremory and Phenex House, announced. Grayfia would've been the announcer, but she requested to decline so that she could spend more time with her son; something that both Houses respected.**

"They damned well better respect my wife's request," Sirzechs growled out. "No way am I going to let anyone deny her time with our boy."

Kushina gave her fellow redhead an understanding nod. Parents should NEVER be denied time spent with their children.

 **Back on the board, Akeno and Kiba were confronting the two [Knights] of Riser's Peerage, Karlamine and Siris. Karlamine, taking her role as a [Knight] quite seriously, declared one-on-one combat against her opposing [Knight]; which Kiba accepted.**

Irina perked up, interested. "Hey! I know her! She and I fought one another two years ago!"

 **Now, both blonde [Knights] were taking part in a high-speed dual of blades where neither of them let up. Karlamine had the slight advantage because of her armor versus Kiba's school uniform; but it also came at a disadvantage.**

 **" Sword Birth: Noble Rapier," Kiba declared, using his power to call forth a weapon with a needle-like blade that was incredibly light. **

"Interesting choice my other self decided on," Kiba spoke up, studying the Noble Rapier. "Light and thin, but well-balanced and flexible. That should do the trick."

 **This only enhanced his speedy assault, and his clothes did nothing to restrict his movements; unlike Karlamine and her armor.**

"Certain armor can win the day," Rossweisse spoke up, having seen other Valkyries in their own unique armors, "but it means nothing if it stops a warrior from fighting to their fullest."

"I've never really been a fan of armor," Naruto admitted, earning her attention. "I mean, I wear some chain mesh under my clothes, but that's it. I need to be able to move in a fight."

"If you'd like," she began, looking hopeful, "I could see if Brok and Sindri could make you some flexible armor. They're two of the greatest smiths in all the realms, and I know they're up for it."

Naruto considered the offer for a moment before shrugging. "Couldn't hurt to try. Maybe something will click for me," he agreed with a small smile that she returned.

Kushina's brow twitched at how quickly the Valkyrie was winning over her son. Sure she admitted it was good to see that Rossweisse clearly cared about her son, but it was going too fast for her liking.

 **"Dammit," she cursed as she received cuts to vital parts that her armor couldn't fully protect; namely her legs, which crippled her speed. She was forced to a knee after a well-placed laceration to her Achilles Tendon, and the feel of a thin blade beneath her cheek made her look up to see her victorious opponent. "You have won, my fellow [Knight]," she spoke with nobility fit for knights of old.**

 **With her submission, she was removed from the Game and Riser was declared losing another Piece. Not even a minute after, it was announced that his second [Knight] was defeated, and Kiba looked behind him to see Akeno walking over to him without so much as a dirt stain on her clothes.**

 **"Enjoy yourself, senpai?" Kiba asked with an awkward smile, never having fully gotten used to the sadistic nature of his superior.**

 **"Not as much as I would've like, I'm afraid," she replied wistfully. "Oh, woe is a [Queen] such as I who cannot find enjoyment in a Rating Game."**

Save for Akeno, all of the ORC had deadpanned expressions at that.

"Geez... Anko would love you," Naruto commented.

"Who?" Akeno asked, looking interested, while the ORC frantically signaled for Naruto to stop talking and Rossweisse gave him a secretly pleading look.

Sweatdropping, the blond replied, "Uh... Never mind..."

 **He sweatdropped at her antics. "W-Well, I'm sure that you can find a more… _enjoyable_ time facing Riser's [Queen]," he suggested with a strained smile.**

 **That made Akeno smirk, lightly licking her lips. "Ara~… The Bomb Queen, eh? We'll just have to see, won't we?"**

"That _was_ a fun fight..." Akeno confessed. If only she'd known about the Phoenix tears, though...

 **And with that, she continued onward with Kiba behind her for support.**

* * *

 **Four [Pawns] stared at the redheaded [King] that their master was fighting to claim and a blonde woman dressed in clergy clothing. However, they were not in a position to fight said [King] since they weren't in range of Promotion. Their situation grew direr when they saw Rias casually raise up both arms and produce twin spheres of Destruction in her palms.**

 **"…Mercy?" Mira pleaded.**

The collective devils snorted. Was that a joke?

 **With a smile befitting her Devil race, Rias answered with a simple, "No," before she launched both spheres that raced towards the [Pawns] and eliminated them without hesitation. She nodded in satisfaction before she sensed a spike in power and turned to fire another Destruction Sphere; disintegrating a massive tree that had been launched at Asia for a sneak attack.**

Asia sighed, "Thank you Rias..."

"No need; you're a dear friend to me. No way am I letting anyone hurt you." The red-headed she-devil smiled in return.

 **"Dammit," a voice spoke up as** **two women strolled forward. "I thought I had her," she finished with a pout, crossing her arms beneath her bosom that was accentuated by her blue cheongsam.**

Issei had a glazed look in his eye with a small drip of blood coming from his nose. Asia saw this and pouted.

"Um...hasn't he's already seen BOTH of Riser's [rooks]?" Gasper asked.

Koneko gave the half-vampire a dry look, "You think that'll stop him from perving? When he saw them, he was in a battle situation. Now, he's seeing their bodies as a spectator."

"...Ok. Point to you..." Gasper muttered to the catgirl.

Naruto rolled his eyes before taking out a kunai and flicking it so it landed right by Issei's inner thigh, quivering ominously. Yelping and jerking back, the brunette boy fell off his seat.

"Nothing gets a perv's focus back like a blade by the balls..." he muttered, Akeno laughing in delight at that.

Asia frowned at Naruto after helping the Boosted Gear-user up and back into his seat.

 **"Focus, Xuelan," a brunette, one with red hair mixed in and a mask covering the right half of her face, admonished. "Lord Riser told us to do everything we can to stop his fiancé."**

 **"Yeah, I know that, Isabela," Xuelan fired back in annoyance. "You act as if I never pay attention."**

 **"If you two are done arguing," Rias spoke up calmly, "you should know that your [King] will never be called anything by me accept for _scum_."**

"And for good reason!" Kushina snarled.

 **The insult to their master made the two [Rooks] bristle, and Xuelan charged first with Isabela behind her.**

 **Rias prepared to meet their charge, but it was unneeded when Issei came barreling through the window with his armored fist pulled back for a punch. She rose a brow at how it was far faster than his maximum speed before she spotted Koneko making her way out the window he flew through.**

"Say what?" Issei spoke up, surprised at the speed his other pulled out. "And why's Koneko-chan standing by the window?"

 ** _'Ah, she must have thrown him to up his speed,'_ she mused before smirking. _'Which means…'_**

The real Rias smirked as well, seeing where her other's thoughts were heading.

 **Turning back to where he flew, Riser's [Rooks] leapt away just as Issei's fist impacted the ground, cratering it deeply with the power of his Boosts and Koneko's added throw. **

"Intuitive use of the [Rook's] strength," Ajuka noted.

"It's been done before," Falbium shot down.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't appreciate some tactical teamwork."

 **Xuelan looked surprised at the power while Isabela narrowed her visible eye.**

 **"Where the hell did he get that strength? Did he Promote?"**

"Nope. He just got turned into a human projectile," Xenovia declared with a slight smirk.

"Chucking the pervert around actually sounds fun..." Koneko noted, causing Issei to gulp.

 **Isabela spotted Koneko stand beside Rias while Issei stood in front of the three women. "I don't think so," she spoke up. "That shorter girl is a [Rook] like us."**

 **"And that explains…?" Xuelan pressed.**

 **"She threw him to raise his momentum, which transferred to the ground. That's it."**

"I know we shouldn't compliment the opposition," Gasper spoke up, "but that Isabela girl is good at deduction, even if it was pretty easy to see."

 **Back with Rias's group, Issei called back, "Buchou, you and Asia-chan keep moving. Koneko-chan and I will handle them."**

 **Rias looked to her [Rook], who gave a single nod before standing beside Issei and tightening her gloves. "Alright, we'll leave it to you. Let's go, Asia," Rias replied.**

 **Asia looked to Issei in worry, and he responded with a determined smile. "I'll be fine. Koneko-chan has my back, after all."**

 **The [Bishop] turned to the nekoshō, who just nodded once more before refocusing on the opposing [Rooks]. That was enough for Asia to understand, and she followed her [King] while calling back, "Please…be careful."**

Asia, having moved to sit next to Issei again, shyly reached out to grip his hand. This made him blink in confusion and look away from the reflecting pool to their joined hands. He then looked up and momentarily locked eyes with the ex-nun before both of them turned away with small blushes.

 **Issei heard her, but he couldn't take his eyes off his opponents in case they initiated another exchange. Instead, he quietly activated his fourth Boost and shifted his body to get used to the increased energy flowing within.**

 **" _I still find it ironic that someone of the Church can feel right at home with a group of Devils,"_ a voice spoke in his head while the gem on his gauntlet gave a brief glow.**

"Ddraig's talking already?" the [Pawn] asked in surprise.

"Spirit of a dragon sealed inside that gauntlet he has...speaks up from time to time." Ophis said in explanation to the ninjas, who nodded.

 ** _'Asia-chan wanted friends more than anything, and that's what we are to her.'_**

The ORC turned to the [Bishop] with warm smiles, which made her give a tearful smile in reply. "Thank you..."

 ** _"Hmm… And how far are you willing to go for those friends?"_**

 ** _'…I'd do anything for them, because they've done so much for me,'_ he answered truthfully, sharing a sidelong look with Koneko before they both took the initiative and charged Riser's [Rooks].**

"Where's _this_ side of you? All I see is your Jiraiya-styled perversions," Kushina groused.

 **Koneko leapt halfway through her charge and aimed a punch at the ground to send a tremor forward, hoping to catch the others off balance. Issei had practiced this maneuver with her a few times to get used to the shifting ground, and his charge wasn't jostled at all as he neared Xuelan.**

 **The Chinese-dressed girl slipped slightly as she tried to meet Issei's punch with one of her own, misdirecting her attack to hit air while Issei crouched low and landed a heavy blow to her midsection. He then quickly rolled away from an axe kick that Isabela attempted, having leapt into the air as Koneko descended to avoid the tremor. She then grabbed some loosened earth and chucked it at the [Pawn], who shattered it with a straight punch.**

 **But that was what Isabela wanted, appearing through the broken chunk of rock and dirt with a spear kick that struck his chest and sent him hurtling back. He slid to a stop on the ground and coughed out a glob of blood, the kick having cracked some of his ribs and nicking his lung.**

Asia gasped in worry, gripping Issei's hand tighter on instinct, which made the teen turn red.

 **"Shit," he groaned out, forcing himself to a knee. "That's [Rook] strength for you…"**

 **He absently noted that Koneko had ripped out a tree and was using it as a bat, taking a swing that missed Isabela, but barely hit Xuelan who had just recovered from Issei's earlier blow.**

"Nice one!" Naruto cheered while rubbing the top of her head, making Koneko give a faint purr of delight.

Seeing this, Rossweisse huffed, jealous that Koneko got the head petting. She'd admit her fellow [Rook] wasn't doing too badly in this fight, though.

 ** _"Looks like you could use some help,"_ the voice spoke up once more.**

 **' _You offering?'_ Issei fired back, getting to his feet with his unarmored hand gently pressing against his chest.**

"That might make it worse," Gabriel noted. "You may accidentally put some unnecessary force on your damaged ribs."

"Since when were you medical savvy?" Serafall asked her rival with a raised brow, which Gabriel only gave a knowing smile and remained silent. This got the Leviathan riled up. "Oi! Don't think Levia-tan will fall behind on anything you do, Gabriel!"

The others either chuckled or sweatdropped at the antics of the two powerful women.

 **" _I'll let you in on an attack that can end this. But you need an opening and a straight shot between you and them. I'll explain it while you and the kitten make it happen."_**

 **Deciding to go along with it, Issei took a breath to try and push back the pain before he rushed in to help his friend.**

Kushina grumbled once more about "being lumped with a pervert".

* * *

 **With Naruto, he was gliding above everyone on his air platform, keeping an eye on things from the air.**

"Bingo." Naruto nodded. He had a feeling that's what the story version of Rias had meant.

 **While he couldn't see what was happening in the gymnasium, he heard the announcements and was happy that Issei and Koneko were fine.**

 **Not long after, he heard about Kiba's victory, before he caught a brilliant flash and Akeno's victory was announced. That made six Pieces taken from Riser while none of his friends were eliminated. When he heard about Riser losing the rest of his [Pawns], he looked down to see Rias, Asia, Issei, and Koneko facing down two more of Riser's Pieces.**

 **Based on the Pieces he lost, and at how there were no earlier signs of magic being used, Naruto deduced that these two women were [Rooks]. He watched Rias and Asia leave Issei and Koneko to deal with them and observed the matchup, impressed with Issei's growth and cringing at the hit he took afterwards. While he got back on his feet, Koneko was double-teamed by Riser's [Rooks] and he decided to intervene.**

"Thanks." The white-haired girl told Naruto, looking up at him from his lap.

"Any time." He responded, smiling.

 **Holding up his palms, he gathered wind and shaped them into twin chakrams that he slammed together and merged into a larger one. During the merge, it changed shape into a four-pointed star that he found himself vaguely familiar with, wincing as images raced across his mind.**

 ** _A younger version of himself, dressed in an orange tracksuit, had been kicked away by a tall man wielding a massive sword. As he skidded back across the ground, he reached into his pack and tossed some folded metal at a teenager with black hair dressed in blue and white._**

Naruto's jaw dropped. The first fight with Zabuza at the Land of Waves?!

 ** _The black-haired teen caught the metal and unfurled it, revealing a four-bladed throwing weapon that he hurled at the swordsman with all of his might. As the weapon flew, he called out…_**

 ** _' Demon Wind Shuriken_ _!'_ Naruto mentally cried as he, much like the teen in his vision, hurled the wind-based weapon at Riser's [Rooks] below. **

"Eh~? What's with that name, Naru-tan?" Serafall asked with a pout.

"That's what the weapon is called. It's basically a large, folding shuriken," Naruto explained. "I didn't pick the name, but Sasuke and I used it during our first real mission in the Land of Waves. When he threw it, I had a Shadow Clone mixed with it and transformed into a copy of the weapon. We called it Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows."

Serafall blinked at the name and gained a thoughtful pose as she imagined the attack in action. "Hmm... Y'know, I think Magical Levia-tan might be able to work with that."

Then, in a move that nearly gave Ajuka an aneurysm, she opened the orb of her Magical Girl staff and reached into the subspace within to pull out a small notepad and pen. Writing down what Naruto had explained, she then pocketed the two items and expertly ignored the open-mouthed expression of shock on her fellow Satan's face. She then gave Irina an expectant look, making the reincarnated Angel sweatdrop before awkwardly continuing the story.

Seeing the look on the inventor's face, Sirzechs and Falbium snickered. Ajuka HATED things beyond science's ability to explain! Besides, with how he was upset he didn't have a notepad or pen, Serafall pulling one out of NOWHERE like that...oh, the other Devil leaders could practically see Ajuka's fuse burning away before he exploded!

 **He wanted to see if he had helped his friends, but approaching heat caught his attention and he had his platform descend rapidly to avoid a fireball that had been launched at him.**

 **"I missed," a young woman cursed. She had black hair and light brown eyes while her kimono was intricately colored with a mix of purple, orange, and pink.**

 **Beside her was a familiar blonde woman with dark blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. Her hair was styled in twin tails that had drilling ends that Naruto found to be rather unique. However, he was more worried about the flaming wings that protruded from her back as she floated before him.**

"Hey, it's that Ravel girl," Naruto spoke up. "Is it normal for siblings to be part of a Peerage?"

"It's not uncommon," Ajuka answered. "However, very few have them when the Peerage is mostly comprised of a harem; such as with Riser and his Peerage."

"...That's twisted," Naruto bluntly declared, looking a tad green at the idea of incest.

 **"So," the kimono-wearing [Bishop] continued, "you're the one who cut off Lord Riser's hand during that meeting over a week ago, yes?"**

 **He nodded.**

 **"I will give you one chance to apologize for that attack on my master, and I promise your defeat will be quick and painless."**

 **He frowned and shook his head, making her frown back.**

 **"And why not?"**

"...Is she for real? She was there when my other did that and not only does she want me to apologize for attacking Riser, but she doesn't understand why Siren-me isn't sorry about it?!" Naruto demanded.

 **He reached into his shirt pocket and prepared to write his response, only to have to evade another fireball from the [Bishop] that forced him to drop his notepad.**

 **"I won't have you writing down any runes to attack us with!" Mihae yelled out, preparing another fire spell.**

"Well...that certainly is nasty!"

"Easy, mom...she's facing an Uzumaki after all; can't do that without needing to be paranoid about runes, glyphs, or seals." Naruto pointed out.

Huffing as she crossed her arms, Kushina nodded, "...Fine. That's true enough anyway...but still mad about that."

 **She stopped when she saw Naruto wave his hands at her before making gestures with them that she couldn't understand. "Are you trying to annoy me?! Because you're succeeding!"**

 **Ravel didn't say anything in response to her fellow [Bishop's] growing ire, instead recalling lessons she had received when she was younger. While it was true that Devils could _speak_ any language, Sign Language was not a spoken language. This was an exception to them, and it was a language that they needed to study and learn like humans do naturally.**

"Hmmm...going to need to tell Sona that, make sure it's a course for that school she wants to make." Rias said thoughtfully.

"Wait...what?!" Serafall said, her attention snapping to Rias, "You support my sweet little sister's goal?!"

"Of course."

Serafall smiled, feeling an upsurge of affection for the Gremory girl at that.

 **She was fortunate enough to have learned from her mother, so she was able to decipher what it was that her fellow blonde was _saying_ to them. "Mihae, relax," she finally spoke up. "He's not trying to annoy you; he's using Sign Language."**

 **"Sign Language? What, is he mute or something?" she asked, still annoyed at how he could've been insulting her.**

Naruto smirked, finding the idea amusing.

 **Naruto nodded at the query, deciding to be polite and introduce himself. He slowly signed out his name before pointing to himself while Ravel translated.**

 **"Na…ru…to… U…zu…maki?" she repeated, earning a nod while he gave her a polite bow.**

 **While his mother tended to ignore most customs and treat everyone equally, his father had instilled in him a measure of manners that he had memorized. While he didn't like them like his mother, he knew that they were needed in certain situations; like trying to calm down an angry Devil woman who misunderstood what he was trying to say.**

At that last part, the male Devils in the room all nodded, wincing. Devil woman angry over a misunderstanding...very nasty situation.

 **Unknown to him, his introduction to Ravel had been highlighted on the viewing screen, and someone from his past had witnessed it.**

"What?!" Naruto yelped in surprise.

* * *

 **Violet eyes widened at what she had just witnessed, focusing on the whiskered blonde on the screen. That boy looked just like…!**

"Brother...?" Rias began, her eyes slowly growing wide.

"I know. They look familiar to me too," he replied, his own eyes narrowing.

 **But it couldn't be him, right?! He was killed with his family, she was sure of it; she had wept because of it!**

"A Devil cried for me?" Naruto asked in surprise, his interest in the identity growing.

 **And he was part or Rias' peerage? When did that happen?!**

 **As she cupped her hands over her mouth, her breathing started to pick up and tears stung her eyes. He was alive! Her young maestro… She could hardly believe it!**

"Maestro?" Naruto repeated.

"It's someone who directs a musical group. Think of it like a movie director, except for music," Rossweisse explained before giving him a smile. "Whoever is calling you that really loved your other's music, or really believed in his potential."

 **"Dear?" a redheaded man who looked like a slightly older Sirzechs spoke up in concern.**

"Father?" Rias whispered in surprise as Sirzechs' jaw dropped.

 **She didn't hear him, too lost in her thoughts. How long had it been since she had seen him? The last time they'd been together one was years ago, and he was such a cute little thing back then. Looking at the image as he made Sign Language gestures to that Phenex girl, she couldn't help but sob joyously.**

 **She thought he was dead! Oh, being wrong never felt so wonderful!**

Kushina frowned. What was this person talking about? And who were they?

 **"Venelana?" the man, Zeoticus, tried again; but he was again unsuccessful.**

"What in the...?! MOTHER?!" The Gremory sibling yelled, stunned.

 **He'd grown so well… And he had aerokinesis? Where did that power come from?**

"Fancy word to describe the power to create, shape and manipulate air." Rossweisse explained, seeing Naruto's confused look, making him not in thanks and understanding. She smiled back in return.

 **What did it matter? He was alive! Oh, by all things holy and damned alike, if she'd known he was still alive before now, things would've been different!**

Sirzechs and Rias both frowned, just what did that mean?!

 **She shook all over and then bolted to her feet. She had to see him again in person! First thing as soon as this Rating Game was over, she had to go see him! She had to see if he remembered her, had to let him know she hadn't meant to leave him alone after that living nightmare of a day! She had to let him know she still cared for him!**

"Hold up!" Naruto yelped, "That's your mom?! And she knows the story's version of me?!"

 **Her poor little maestro! If only he had known how to use the summoning contract back then!**

 **As she took off, Zeoticus ran after her in worry, following her to his wife's personal study. He watched as she looked through her albums, desperately looking for one in particular that he couldn't see.**

 **He saw her perk up and pull out a familiar album of those whom she had contracts with. It was a hobby of hers that he found adorable and had teased her about. In it were all her contracts, some old and some new, but none left out. He watched as she flipped through it saw the one she was looking for; one that could've been mistaken for a family photo.**

 **Looking over her shoulder, he recognized it as a photo of his wife with four humans. He couldn't remember what their names were, but the little boy with whiskered cheeks was definitely familiar; for it was the young man on Rias's Peerage.**

 **"I thought he was dead," he heard Venelana choke out, some tears falling onto the laminated picture. "His father had signed a contract with me years ago, and he had asked me to help watch over his son and teach him a few things. He had just lost his wife, and he was lost emotionally and parentally."**

"Going as far as making a contract with a Devil to make sure his son is cared for..." Gabriel said, "your husband sounds an an exceptional man."

Kushina wiped her eyes as she started tearing up, "That's a gross understatement, actually. It was why I love him so much..."

The female seraph nodded, smiling understandingly.

Meanwhile, Xenovia's eyes widened and her gut clenched as a sickening thought struck her. If Naruto's father had a Devil contract, added how it said earlier that the wounds he saw on Siren-Naruto's family looked burnt at the edges and there being strange bullet holes that they suffered, but no bullets on the scene...

She felt ready to vomit. Oh no...was the one that killed Naruto's family in this story affiliated with...?!

 **Zeoticus wrapped an arm around his wife, holding her close to him so he could comfort her.**

 **"He was such a sweet boy," she continued. "He practiced so many different instruments for hours, and it wasn't until Minato-san told me why that I found out. His wife had Siren blood."**

 **"Siren?" Zeoticus repeated in slight surprise. "But they're one of the most reclusive races."**

"That's surprising. Wonder why? If they're so reclusive, how would anyone be able to enjoy their music?" Asia asked.

"Maybe it'll explain later." Gabriel said.

 **"Kushina-san, his mother, left her clan to be with Minato-san," Venelana explained. "Naruto-kun would've had her gifts if he didn't blow out his vocal chords on the night he was born. Minato-san told me that Naruto-kun practiced every day so that he could keep some link between himself and his mother. After he and his family were killed, I had assumed that Naruto was dead too…"**

The Gremory siblings gawked again.

"...And you found him and gave him a place with you and your friends...ok, Rias, that just cannot be mere coincidence!" Sirzechs said, Rias nodding dumbly in agreement with her brother.

 **He filled in the blanks, realizing what had made his wife act this way. "And seeing him today brought back all these memories and emotions. I remember you wouldn't let Rias go for hours after you came back one day. Was it the day his family died?"**

 **She nodded. "Yes… But now, I know he's alive." She turned around to face him, her misty eyes gazing deeply into his own. "I need to see him, dear. After our daughter's Rating Game, win or lose, I need to see him."**

"All due respect, and no offense meant, but I'm respectfully on the fence about your mom." Kushina voiced.

Seeing the outright furious looks the red-haired Devils shot her, Kushina held up her hands, "Hey hold on. Let me explain at least. I admit I'm thankful that she was there to watch over and support my son; but all the ways that it matters for a mother to be there for their child to Naruto; things like thoughts, feelings, and letting Naruto know he's loved...that was supposed to be _my_ job, so it bothers me on principle that someone else took that role in my son's life."

At that, the brother and sister both took deep breaths and held them for a bit before exhaling and nodding. Ok...so Kushina didn't like feeling she'd let her son down and that someone else had to pick up the slack.

It wasn't an insult towards their mother, just that Kushina loved her child just that much. Easy to understand.

 **He rested a hand against her cheek, thumbing away a tear gently with a warm smile. "You will, my love. I'll help make it happen."**

"...Well...at least Siren-Naruto won't have to worry about disapproving in-laws..." Rias's [Queen] said to try and lighten the mood.

"AKENO!" Sirzechs, Rias, Kushina, and Naruto all shouted, faces red.

* * *

 **Back with Issei and Koneko, the [Pawn] had recuperated enough to try and assist his partner [Rook] by taking on Xuelan while the nekoshō took on Isabela. That was easier said than done, considering how she had trained in a certain style for years while he had only trained seriously for ten days.**

 ** _"Duck!"_**

 **He complied, wincing at his aching ribs before trying to punch the girl. She redirected the punch and moved away from him, resuming her stance as he got back to his feet. "Dammit… I need a distraction…"**

 **As if the universe answered his call, he saw Isabela get kicked by Koneko and tumble into Xuelan, both of them landing in a heap just in time for sharp disks made of razor wind to land beside them before dispersing. The wind blades had cut into their sides enough for a steady outflow of blood, forcing them to hold a hand to their new wounds while they looked around for the culprit.**

"Thanks man!" Issei grinned at Naruto.

 **Issei blinked at the lucky break before he shook off his surprise and pulled his arm back. Punching it forward, he unleashed a burst of raw energy with a roar of, " Dragon Shot!"**

 **The energy blasted from his extended fist, racing forward as the tip of it took the shape of a dragon's head with its jaws wide. It was upon them in nearly an instant, clamping its jaws down on them as the energy exploded in a massive cloud of dust and smoke.**

"Buh-Bye!" Issei laughed.

* * *

 **"Lord Riser's two [Rooks] have been eliminated."**

 **Ravel's eyes widened at that, and she looked down to where her fellow Pieces were. Mihae looked too, concerned for her comrades and trying to figure out how in the Netherworld they were both eliminated at once.**

 **"Mihae, go check the situation," Ravel ordered.**

 **"B-But, milady!" she tried to argue.**

 **"Go! I'll keep our guest occupied."**

 **Mihae looked ready to argue again, but she stopped herself and listened to her master's younger sibling. Giving Naruto a warning glare, she flew down towards Issei and Koneko. Naruto made to follow her, knowing that she could catch his friends by surprise.**

 **Ravel saw him attempt to go help Rias's Pieces, narrowing her eyes before she summoned two magical arrays in her palms. The first held her family crest while the second had the universal symbol for _Restraint_.**

"Oh boy..." Azazel winced, not liking this.

 **Launching them skyward, she created a box like confined space that gained purple walls and gave off great heat. Naruto was barely able to halt his movement, stopping himself from slamming into the wall before him. He turned to Ravel, who crossed her arms beneath her budding chest.**

 **"Sorry, but I can't let you help them," she stated firmly. "This is between us, Naruto-san."**

 **With the reverse barrier formed, and Mihae leaving to confront the enemy unimpeded, Ravel took a breath to compose herself before performing a noble curtsy. The gesture caught Naruto off guard, enough for him not to do anything to try and break the barrier.**

"HUH?!" Everyone, save Ophis, cried in shock.

 **Knowing that she had his attention, she addressed her fellow blonde, "My name is Ravel Phenex, daughter of Lord and Lady Phenex. And as much as my duties to the Peerage I'm part of dictate I must be your opponent, I would like to apologize first and foremost to you on behalf of the Phenex Family."**

 **{You want to apologize before we even start fighting?} Naruto signed with a deadpanned expression.**

 **" _Sheesh,"_ he heard Five speak up from within his head, _"overconfidence must have really run in the Phenex family."_**

"Is it weird I can see that being the case?" Xenovia asked.

 **"Not that. I mean for what happened over a week ago when you cut off Riser's hand. As much as I don't like it, my brother did ask for it. Insulting someone's family, threatening their friends…There's pride, and then there's going out of your way to be callous. Riser crossed that line. As a member of the House of Phenex, I apologize for the audacity shown to you by a member of our family."**

"...Ok...how is someone like Ravel related to that jerk?!" Kushina demanded.

 **Naruto frowned. So that was what she was apologizing for? He let out a deep sigh and signed his response to that. {I can't accept that from you.}**

"What?!" Kushina said, frowning at Naruto, who yelped.

 **That made her stop short. "Excuse me?" she asked, slightly stunned. "I understand that you have every right and reason to be angry, but can you at least understand that Riser doesn't represent the views of our entire hou-? Eh?" Ravel started to say, but Naruto cut her off with a raised hand.**

"Oh! He gives an explanation here, Mrs. Kushina." Irina said, looking at the next part . He eyes widened and she smiled, "A good one, too."

The woman raised a brow, "Spill it."

 **{Let me finish. While I do understand how and why you want to apologize, I can't accept it from you since you and the Phenex family did nothing to need to apologize to me for. Riser was the one who did. So, there's no point in blaming the whole for the misdeeds of a single part. That's why I can't accept it. There isn't any need for you to shoulder the responsibility because he's an asshole.}**

"Ah...so that's it." Kushina nodded at her son, smiling.

 **Ravel jerked back in slight surprise, before she smiled with the radiance of a bonfire at that, "I see. You've drawn a line between the House of Phenex members and Riser since you hold him solely accountable for his actions. I thank you for that. And in all due honesty, you are correct about my brother. Even my father, my mother, and my other two older brothers find themselves frustrated with Riser. He is far too condescending and refuses to accept that the Phenex Family and our abilities are not absolute."**

 **Naruto rolled his eyes. Why did that not surprise him?**

 **" _Because he's a pretentious prick?"_ the Intoners all asked at once, earning a mental chuckle from him.**

"Ok...I am REALLY liking those six!" Rias laughed.

 **"Well, now that we've dealt with that concern, shall we get started?" she invited, as if the matchup between herself and him were a formal event.**

"Well...gonna need to beat her if my other self is going to get out of her cage anyway," Naruto said, "but is it wrong to admit I actually hope Siren-me doesn't hurt her, or at least not too badly?"

"Be something wrong if you didn't." Gabriel said with a reassuring smile to him.

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes and unstrapped his guitar, holding it in front of him as his eyes bled green. He said nothing as she took her own stance, fire dancing in her right hand between the fingers.**

 **"Strange choice of weapon to bring to a Rating Game," she commented before she unleashed an arc of flames that he glided around. "Are you going to try and appeal to my musical side?" she continued in jest, letting off a volley of thunderbolts.**

"Humble _and_ a sense of humor?! Ok...she cannot be related to that jerk!" Xenovia gawked.

 **He simply smirked at her joke, gathering wind in his hand before strumming the guitar with force, lighting up the runes on it and emitting a soundwave that repelled the lightning and sent it scattering into the barrier walls. He then began to play a series of co** **mplicated notes that gave off the feeling a rock solo, sending out concussive bursts of wind and sound that rippled across the air as they raced towards her.**

 **Her eyes widened at the unexpected attack, using her own control of wind to redirect the blasts. In the clear, she turned with more fire on hand before she yelped and flew upward to avoid a wind spear that had been thrust at her, held tightly in Naruto's hand. He released it as he turned around, having the tip point at her like a massive arrow before he strummed the guitar once more, firing it like a ballistae bolt that cut through the air at her.**

"Talk about your "Winds of War"..." Gasper said.

 **She narrowed her eyes and created a flaming javelin that she hurled at the wind bolt, sending her own burst of wind to enhance her flames and increase the speed of her javelin. She then folded her wings in front of her, cupping her hands around the tips to produce a steadily growing sphere of white hot fire. Looking away from her work for a moment, she smirked when she saw her fire javelin take on the wind bolt, grow larger from its wind, and continue racing towards her opponent.**

 ** _'He's got impressive control over wind,'_ she mentally praised. _'But the House of Phenex are masters of fire AND wind. He won't win.'_**

"Hmmm...sounds like Itachi: willing to compliment her opponents, but proud of her family's strength, too.." Naruto said.

Kushina snickered, "Well...Itachi took after his mother. Trust me, Mikoto-chan and I were best friends."

Her son looked surprised, then smiled widely at that.

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes at the incoming javelin, grasping the guitar by its neck before hurling it at the inferno. He watched sadly as the musical instrument impacted with the fire, lighting up more runes before being engulfed in a massive explosion that dispelled the flames so he wouldn't be engulfed.**

"Having to do that to a musical instrument had to be hard and painful on him..." Kiba shook his head.

 **Through the smoke, he saw Ravel holding her arms up as a house sized ball of fire floated above her. His green eyes widened at that, feeling the heat from his positions yards away.**

 **"This is it, Naruto-san!" he heard Ravel call out to him. "This is my strongest fireball! I doubt you'll be able to survive, so I'll say right now that I'm impressed! I wish I could've had someone like you in my future Peerage."**

"Say what?!" Both Uzumaki yelped.

"She wants me in her...?!" Naruto sputtered.

 **His expression turned blank as he raised a hand to his face, covering his eyes from her point of view. In a single swipe, he tore his hand away and revealed his Sacred Gear to the masses.**

"Yes! Finally!" Azazel grinned.

 **It took on the form of pure white headphones that looked futuristic in style and fully covered his ears. On the outsides of them, there looked to be ventilation that distorted the air around them while a green holographic visor connected between the headphones in front of his eyes. The thing that stood out the most was how his eyes had turned pink, their coloration breaking through the green visor before them.**

"Not bad...not a Sacred Gear we have here, but not bad at all..."

 **From the headset, Ravel heard an unknown female voice declare, _"Behold…the Gale Symphony!"_**

 **Naruto raised his arm up, wind swirling like a typhoon in his palm before it was reined inward, taking the shape of a sphere with wind raging inside. The sphere itself was half his size, much smaller than the flaming sphere Ravel had floating above her.**

 ** _"Don't think that those flames of yours can stand up to a Maelstrom,"_ warned another female voice, this one different from the first.**

 ** _"You'd better give it everything you've got, girl!"_ the first warned before Naruto, without the aid of his wind platform, flew forward like a bullet.**

 **Ravel's eyes widened at his approach, throwing her arms forward to launch her attack at him. She kept her gaze locked on their impact point, sweating slightly from the amount of power she had put into her fireball. She took note of Naruto placing the wind sphere in front of him, spearheading his flight so that it would hit her fireball first.**

 ** _'He's insane!'_ she mentally cried, genuinely concerned about her opponent. _'He'll die before the judges can remove him from play!'_**

 **She wanted to warn him, to plead him to dodge; but she was rendered speechless when she saw his attack make contact with her fireball…and suck it in?!**

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

Irina turned back to the book in shock and resumed reading.

 **Yes, it was true. Her flames were siphoned into Naruto's wind sphere, changing the wind from a razor green to a molten amber as its size grew to match what her fireball started off at. What was worse was that his charge didn't slow in the slightest, the absorbed attack heading right for her.**

 **She shrieked in shock, cocooning herself with fire that was generated from her wings before it expanded to the size of a car. Her defense stood strong, just in time for Naruto to thrust his technique at her.**

 **Through the speakers of the Sacred Gear, Zero declared, _"Scorch Style: Incinerating Flare Rasengan!"_**

"Sheesh...announcing the name of the attack as if this were some anime or manga? That's just silly." Azazel shook his head.

 **The resulting explosion broke through the reverse barrier, spreading throughout the board like a miasma of pure heat that raised the temperature to an almost unbearable level. The heat from the impact point was so hot that it generated a mirage of nothing before Naruto and Ravel slowly appeared; both of them practically fading into existence.**

 **Naruto's uniform was singed, the right sleeve having been burnt off up to his shoulder while his fingers had blackened slightly at the tips. He twitched his hand, revealing that the blackened skin was merely soot that had clung to his skin.**

 **Ravel, who had taken the attack, looked worst off. Her dress was nearly incinerated from the waist up, just barely covering her modesty while her skin had many burn marks that were healing at a steady rate. Her crossed arms were also covered in soot, but they held third degree burns that were healing faster than her other burns; as seen by her skin regaining its natural healthy shade.**

...Ok...my bad, I take it back. Not silly..." Azazel said faintly. Sheesh...!

"VERY nice kaboom, Naruto!" Serafall assessed.

 **She lowered her arms, only to cover her mouth as she coughed out some smoke. Her gaze slowly moved to him, her eyes wide and trembling at the fact that her opponent had challenged her strongest attack, matched it, and turned it _against her_. It was incomprehensible to her!**

 **How could someone have a higher mastery of wind than her House?! The Phenex were known for their fire and wind! They were unmatched in those regards!**

 **But somehow…this man had proved that fact wrong.**

 **She watched as his Sacred Gear faded away, his pink eyes turning back to green before they changed back to his natural blue orbs. His wind platform reformed beneath his feet, carrying him over to her as he unbuttoned his shirt.**

"...Naruto! What're you...?!" his mother demanded.

 **She trembled in fear at what he might do, but she was caught by surprise when he offered her his school shirt, keeping his orange shirt on so that he wasn't half naked. Tentatively, she took it from him as he gave her an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his head guiltily.**

The females present all sighed, relieved; then smiled at Naruto. Their opinion of him going a bit higher at that.

 **{Sorry about that… I didn't realize how much of a boom that would make. You should put that on before your dress gets anymore ruined.}**

 **She looked down to see her barely covered breasts, blushing deeply at how she looked before quickly putting on his shirt and buttoning it. _'Odd… It feels…warm…'_**

"After an explosion like that? Why wouldn't it?" Michael asked.

 **{I'm going to go help my friends. I'll try to keep them from going after you if you promise to stay out of the way.} He turned to leave before looking over his shoulder at her once more. {Your brother may be a downright asshole…but you're a better example of a child of nobility, Ravel-san,} he bid before he took off.**

"That's actually true, bit of a tsundere, but Ravel is a better example of that than her brother is." Issei voiced.

"Was he signing that over his shoulder since his back was to her?" Rias asked.

"Book doesn't say." Irina replied.

 **Left alone in the air above the board, Ravel could only blush at the consideration her fellow blonde showed, despite the great power he had tapped into. Slowly, a smile formed on her face as she gripped the front of his shirt, enjoying the warmth she felt both from it and her chest.**

* * *

 **Rias finally reached the roof of the school, facing down Riser with Asia safely behind her. "Not much of your Peerage left," she taunted.**

 **He smirked. "My dear, you think I never anticipated this happening?"**

 **"You expected your Peerage to lose?" she asked with a raised brow.**

 **"I expected you to be strung along, being the beautiful puppet you're destined to be," he clarified for her, never losing his smirk.**

"PUPPET?!" Sirzechs roared in outrage, bolting to his feet.

 **"Did you never stop to think why Yubelluna never took to the field?"**

Rias's eyes widened in realization and horror at that, "NO!"

 **Rias quickly understood what he meant, turning around just in time to hear a massive explosion before witnessing a cloud of smoke rising.**

"...Bomb Queen..." Naruto winced. Just great, another Deidara...

 **"Lady Rias's [Knight] has been eliminated," the judge announced.**

Kiba cringed.

 **Riser chuckled at that, regaining Rias's attention. "She's my strongest Piece, dear Rias. Did you really think I would send her into the Game so soon? No, she was meant to pick off your Peerage," another explosion went off, and Koneko was announced eliminated, "one by one."**

 **"Bastard," she growled out, readying a Destruction Orb.**

"Words right out of my mouth..." Kushina muttered.

 **"Now, my dear, is that any way to refer to your future husband? It won't be long until this farce is over with, and the marriage contract between our Houses will finally be completed."**

 **"The day I call you _husband_ only exists in your dreams!" she roared, firing her attack and striking him in the face.**

 **His head was blasted apart before fire reshaped it into being, showing his amusement. "It's pointless, Rias." He gestured behind her with his chin, directing her attention to Yubelluna and Akeno having a battle of [Queens] in the sky. "Even if your [Queen] defeats mine, she'll be too exhausted to be much aid to you. All you have left are her, that trembling girl behind you, that pathetic [Pawn], and that trash of a human who foolishly decided to help you."**

 **"It'll be enough," Rias promised him, glaring hatefully at the arrogant blonde.**

"Have a lot of faith in your friends, Rias." Michael noted.

 **"You think so?" he queried as Issei finally made it to the rooftop, standing beside Rias and in front of Asia.**

 **"Buchou! She… She took out Koneko," he grit out shamefully, having been pushed aside by the [Rook] to avoid being eliminated alongside her. "I could've done something; I _should've_ done something!"**

"Not your fault." Koneko told the Pervert Dragon.

 **"Issei-kun…" Asia whispered out sadly, not liking how he was feeling.**

 **The [Pawn] gave a fierce look at Riser, his anger growing every second he saw that arrogant smirk on his face. "You won't hurt anymore of my friends, you prick!"**

 **Riser said nothing, turning his attention to the [Queens] just in time to see Yubelluna finish off Akeno with a proximity explosion. While he didn't like how she nearly sacrificed herself, he knew that she had a vial of his tears for such an occasion. His smirk nearly became a grin as he saw her weakly pull them out…**

 **"AAAGH!" the Bomb Queen cried out in pain, a blade of sharpened wind poking out of her gut from behind. She turned weakly, blood dribbling down her lip as she glared at the whiskered blonde that had somehow gotten the drop on her.**

 **The look in his eyes, the rage she saw as they slowly changed from blue to green sent a shiver down her spine. Wind began to swirl around his right arm, taking the shape of a bracer before he reeled back. Her eyes widened before she knew only darkness.**

"Ooooh...that's not good, PTSD associated with having his loved ones taken from him and she pushed his berserk button about that..." Sirzechs said, everyone grimacing.

 **With a heavy punch, Naruto pushed the [Queen] off of his wind sword and sent her hurtling to the ground. She was removed from play before she impacted the ground, but he didn't care about that. He was more focused on aiming his glare at riser, who finally dropped his smirk for his own glare.**

 **"So…my sister couldn't even stop you. Why I expected her to, I have no idea. She always was weak," he stated dismissively.**

"Weak? Hardly!" Naruto snarled, "Stronger than you are, at least, ya shit!"

"Agreed. Anyone that made it so something so powerful that it could restart a biblical war out of fear needed to be exposed in order to beat her, weak isn't a word to describe them." Michael frowned.

 **"At any rate, I'm actually pleased you lasted this long. I still need to make you pay for _daring_ to strike me."**

 **Naruto scoffed at that, lowering himself to the roof to stand at Rias's other side. With her in the center, Issei stood to her left, Naruto to her right, and Asia behind them all. Rias gave him a relieved smile before she resumed glaring at Riser.**

 **"Well, only you and your sister remain, Riser. You can give up now," she offered. "Or, we can force you to surrender."**

 **"Funny," he fired back, his smirk returning as his flaming wings erupted with life. "I was going to give you the same offer, my dear."**

 **Naruto and Issei tensed themselves for a fight before Naruto noticed how Issei looked weak on his feet. He looked back to Asia, silently gesturing to the [Pawn]. She gave Issei a glance before her eyes widened in realization and she nodded to Naruto. He nodded back before he used the wind to push Issei back, making him stumble and fall to the ground beside Asia, who immediately set to work healing him.**

 **With that taken care of, Naruto recalled his Sacred Gear as the wind picked up furiously around the replica school building. Constructs of wind formed around him, taking the shape of a spear and hunting knife that he grasped before he charged at the Phenex. As he got close, he gave a short hop to thrust his spear downward, which was dodged by Riser sidestepping it.**

 **He was led into a blast of Destruction that Rias launched, revealing her wings so that she could get better angles on her opposing [King]. The blast removed Riser's forearm, and he let loose a wave of fire to keep them at bay as it reformed. His head jerked back after his arm was restored, the wind knife stabbing into his forehead up to the hilt with impressive force.**

 **As he staggered back, Rias removed one of his legs while Naruto tripped the other, twirling the spear before stabbing Riser in the chest. The spear stabbed through the Phenex, piercing the roof to hold him in place while Naruto leapt away and formed a pair of chakrams.**

 **A pillar a fire erupted around Riser, and he was seen standing without a scratch in its center as it dispersed. The expression on his face was of boredom, and he ignored how most of his clothing had been burnt off during his recovery moments. He cracked his neck before regarding Rias and Naruto blandly.**

 **"Is that all?" he asked with a dull tone. "Surely you have more up your sleeves?"**

 **Naruto growled silently, throwing his chakrams as a hurricane picked up around Riser, guiding the weapons in a circle that picked up speed by the second. Rias landed beside him, holding her left hand next to his right. Both of them narrowed their eyes in concentration, creating a Rasengan that was wrapped in a Destruction Orb.**

 **Raising their arms upward, Naruto's longer reach gave him physical contact with the combined attack while Rias maintained a connection by means of a glowing crimson line that attached to her hand. With his free hand, Naruto collapsed the hurricane in on itself, resulting in a burst of fire as Riser easily dismissed it with his power.**

 **With the fire blocking his point of view, he couldn't see Naruto charge at him with the combo attack raging in his hand. The fire flickered down just in time for Riser to see Naruto before him, thrusting the orb into his face, engulfing the Phenex in a massive blast of destructive energy that spiraled outward like a drilling force, carrying Riser along for a ride.**

 **For added measure, Issei got back to his feet, rearing his fist back before punching forward and unleashing his Dragon Shot after the trail of destruction. When the energy blast met the traveling core, a pillar of explosive energy erupted as a cloud of smoke formed above it.**

 **Rias panted in growing exhaustion while Naruto fell to a knee and Issei stumbled back once more, only to be supported by Asia. "T-Thanks," he grit out.**

 **"Easy now, Issei-kun," she urged him. "You're still weak."**

 **Rias moved over to Naruto's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" she asked tiredly, earning a shaky thumbs-up from him as he tried to catch his breath. "Not even he could get through that without feeling _something_ …"**

"Fingers crossed," Rias murmured, crossing her own fingers.

 **He was about to agree before his wind sensory picked up and he bolted to his feet, placing himself in front of Rias as a fiery javelin pierced his back and thrust out of his chest in a spray of blood.**

Kushina and Rossweisse gasped, horrified looks on their faces as Naruto's other took a mortal shot for the Princess of Ruin. Acting on her emotional instinct, Rossweisse hugged Naruto to her, clutching him almost like a lifeline while he looked to her in surprise.

Slowly, that surprise melted into a grateful expression, feeling incredibly touched that this woman cared so much about his safety that she reacted this way to an alternate version of himself.

 **The blow made him stagger forward, falling to a knee once more as Rias caught him.**

 **"Naruto!" she cried in alarm, looking over his shoulder to see an angered Riser floating in the air a few yards away. She saw that some of his injuries were healing slower than others, which would've been a good sign if she wasn't more worried about Naruto's injuries.**

 **"Dammit," Riser grunted out, producing another fire javelin. "I had hoped to eliminate him in an instant. I knew he'd take the blow for you, but I suppose I underestimated how hard it was to dispose of insects."**

"You dishonorable bastard," Rossweisse growled out, showing a rare moment of fury on her normally reserved face.

And this once again touched Naruto, and he showed his gratitude by gently gripping her hand. When she took her gaze away from the water and looked to him, she blushed at the sincere smile he was aiming toward her. While MUCH smaller than his signature grin, this smile carried with it an incredible depth of emotion that almost swept her away.

"I'm okay," he assured her softly as he moved his arm around her shoulders, making her blush deepen. As this happened, the older women couldn't help but silently gush at the tender moment; even Kushina.

While she wasn't a fan of how fast things were moving between them, she saw the genuine care the Valkyrie had for her son; so, she decided to grudgingly give the silver-haired woman a chance. _'BUT,'_ she mentally added, _'I'll be keeping a close eye on you, girl.'_

 **Naruto coughed out a glob of blood, puddling it on the rooftop as he grit his teeth. To the surprise of everyone there, he forced himself to stand, weakly looking over his shoulder to glare at Riser with his pink eye.**

"...Y-y-you're gonna keep going...?!"

"As long as I've got the will to keep going, you better damn believe I am! I rather die fighting with all I've got than give up! Especially with my friends and comrades counting on me! Surrender is even worse that death since it means you've decided to abandon the ones that are fighting alongside you and the one's counting on you to save your own hide! I refuse to let that be who I am! It's even worse that any kind of injury!" Naruto snapped.

Rosswiess went even redder, muttering to herself that Naruto would have made one hell of an einherji.

"Yeesh...credit for passion, kid." Azazel said, shaking his head haplessly.

 **"Naruto-san!" a familiar voice cried, and everyone turned to see Ravel approaching the rooftop opposite of Riser. Her gaze was focused on Naruto and the scorched hole in his chest that she could _see through_.**

Both Kushina and Rosswiess paled, horrified.

"Reminds me of the fight I had with Sasuke when we were younger," Naruto mused distantly, old memories playing in his mind. He remembered how Sasuke had punched a hole in his chest with the Chidori, similar to how his story counterpart had a hole in his chest.

 **"About time you showed up, Ravel," Riser called out dangerously. "Where the hell were you?! You're a member of my Peerage, and as such, you are to be at you [King's] side at all times!"**

 **"B-Brother, I-" she tried to explain, only to get a fierce look from him.**

Issei, who had a soft spot for the Phenex girl, frowned at how afraid she looked of Riser.

 **"You are to refer to your [King] by his earned title! Am I clear?!"**

"What an asshole," Naruto growled out. "I never had any siblings, but I have people I see as brothers or sisters. I'd never treat them like this prick does with Ravel."

He was unaware of most of the other Readers smiling at his words, or how Ophis smirked to herself. _'Asura... Your latest incarnation does your legacy proud.'_ The dragoness thought.

 **She recoiled at his furious shout, whimpering quietly. She never asked to be a member of Riser's Peerage, having been told to join him by her parents after Riser had convinced them to. She was meant to have her _own_ Peerage, and yet she was treated as nothing more than a filler Piece.**

 **She thought that she would spend the rest of her Devil career as nothing more than that filled slot; until her loss to Naruto. He had fought her fiercely, and he still showed her kindness instead of striking her down without mercy. She had never experienced such genuine compassion before; at least, not without any ulterior motive at play.**

"Ugh... I hated whenever people would pretend to be nice or interested simply because of my family," Rias grumbled, crossing her arms beneath her bust. "They only saw me as the damn heiress and not as ME."

"I felt the same when they started calling me 'Hero of the Leaf'. I was so unused to all of the attention and praise, but I was able to see that it was mostly because of my 'Hero status' and not for who I was..." Naruto commented, remembering how his darker self pointed out that very fact to him. It was something he had learned to accept.

 **"Get over here, Ravel!" Riser's order broke her from her thoughts. "Help me take care of this trash and I will overlook your transgression."**

 **She looked to him before turning her gaze to the others. She saw the blonde [Bishop] looking anxious about the whole situation, the brunette [Pawn] being healed by her as he tried to get back to his feet, Rias's worried expression as she tried to heal Naruto, and the whiskered blonde looking ready to keel over; yet somehow standing against the odds.**

"Sheer will...that's what's keeping him standing..." Michael said.

 **Making her decision, she floated over the others before landing on the roof, placing herself between her brother and Naruto. "Enough, brother! This doesn't need to go on any longer!"**

 **He looked livid at that. "You… You would _dare_ speak out against me?! AGAINST YOUR [KING]?!"**

"...Ok, this _ASSHOLE_ is just like the members of the Old Satan Faction! And Rias was going be forced to get married to _THIS_?!" Azazel scowled, glaring at Sirzechs.

"...Arranged marriages...always more trouble than they're worth..." Rossweisse said, shaking her head, "And with other Factions watching this, I hope the House of Phenex is prepared for the political backlash Riser's actions cause."

"True as that is going to be, the fallout might not be that bad...it did highlight Ravel pointing out that even Riser's parents and sibling find themselves frustrated with how condescending and refusing to accept that the Phenex Family and their abilities are not absolute Riser is. So maybe any backlash will all be focused strictly on Riser himself rather than the House of Phenex as a whole."

"...I actually hope so..." Sirzechs said, rubbing his eyes at the thought of all the work he'd have to do otherwise.

 **With a roar, he summoned forth a fireball that dwarfed Ravel's strongest, growing to the same size as the school building. Ravel looked on with wide eyes at the fury her brother had while the others were more shocked about the size and heat of the flaming orb.**

 **Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes had glazed over, and his consciousness took a dive.**

* * *

 **Resting on an altar made of stone, Naruto was surrounded by the Intoners as he tried to regain consciousness. Five gently stroked his cheek before turning to her siblings.**

Azazel grumbled enviously at the visible care portrayed in Five's eyes.

 **"Any ideas?" she asked.**

 **"We could jumpstart his healing with our power," Two suggested.**

 **"No, that won't work. If he had the benefits of a Devil, it would have," Three shot down.**

The ORC, Kushina, and Naruto all turned to Ajuka with deadpanned glares, making the man surprisingly uncomfortable. "If I knew how my other did it, don't you think I would've changed it for the better?!"

They kept their stares for a few more seconds before Irina resumed reading.

 **"What if we took temporary control of his body?" Four threw in.**

 **"That…could work," One agreed hesitantly. "Zero, what do you-?"**

 **She stopped herself short at the sight of their eldest sister phasing through the center stalk, making it gain glowing pink veins that ran like rivers of energy.**

Akeno smirked and licked her lips. Zero-senpai was going to be fighting?! Oh, she wasn't going to miss THIS!

 **The remaining Intoners shared a look before they nodded as one, placing their hands against the stalk to help Zero keep a stable connection.**

 **"Give him hell, sis," Five muttered.**

"No shit! Zero, you _BETTER_ make him suffer!" Kushina snarled.

* * *

 **It happened in a few moments. The first had Riser hurl his fireball. The next had Ravel try to weaken it by surrounding herself and the others in another barrier. And the last…**

 ** _"RAAAAAGH!"_ a female voice roared, a pillar of brilliant pink energy erupting from Naruto's body. The pillar shattered Ravel's barrier and dispersed Riser's fireball to embers.**

Everyone gawked at the feat.

"And to think...this is the result of just an initial release of an Intoner's power..." Michael said, ok...he was starting to get why his other was so damn spooked by those sisters.

 **Rias and the others, who had shielded their eyes from the flash, regained their senses to see their once fallen comrade standing tall with his blonde hair dancing in a never-ending breeze. "Naruto…?" she asked hopefully, making him turn to look at her over his shoulder.**

 **He regarded her for a moment before scoffing; but it was a female voice that was heard from the speakers of his headset. _"Sorry, Princess. I'm not Naruto."_**

 **Her eyes widened briefly before narrowing dangerously. "Who are you then?!"**

 ** _" Relax,"_ Zero fired back, smirking through Naruto's body. _"Just sit back,"_ a wind sword came to life in his right hand, _"shut the hell up,"_ the wind took on a double helix formation as Zero had Naruto's left hand reach into his pocket and pull out two vials of clear liquid, _"and let me have Naruto save you like the pathetic damsel you are."_**

"What?!" Rias shouted.

"Easy Buchou, she's just pissed at Riser, remember..." Akeno pointed out.

 **Rias bristled at that, but she did nothing to stop whoever was controlling Naruto. Instead, she watched as his left hand uncorked the vials and direct the liquid into the wind sword. The feeling the weapon gave off made the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and it was Asia who realized what it was first.**

 **"I-I thought that D-Devils couldn't use Holy Water?" she stuttered out, making Rias's eyes widen.**

 ** _"There were some upsides to not gaining any of the Devil benefits,"_ Zero explained before she had Naruto turn his gaze to Riser. **

Akeno sighed. "...Ahhhhh~! Doing something as harsh as that! She's so ruthless, and using how the lack of being a devil makes it safe to use Holy Water to tear into Riser! I'm just...I can't...! Bravo, my beloved Zero-senpai!"

 ** _"Hey! Ass wipe!"_**

 **He glared at that. "You would dare-?"**

 ** _"Oi, chickenshit! I'm not here to listen to you prattle on like a headless hen!"_ She had Naruto flourish the sword before pointing the blade directly at Riser's face. _"I'm here to make you grovel…like the worthless piece of shit you are."_**

Akeno shivered in delight, prompting some of her friends to scoot away from her.

 **Riser saw red, producing a flaming sword before charging at Naruto's body. Zero smirked, having Naruto's body float off the ground before meeting Riser's charge. In just moments, the two met in a fierce deadlock with their swords grinding against one another. Riser was growling as he tried to overpower Naruto's body, but Zero chuckled darkly through the Gale Symphony.**

 ** _" Hey, chickenshit,"_ she spoke up, using her control over the Sacred Gear to have the wind push them down with intense pressure, slowly increasing the gravity around them by the second. **

"Brilliant..." Ajuka praised with a slight whisper. "Pressurizing the air to make it denser, thus stopping objects or people from being able to float... Just brilliant!"

 **As they were forced to the ground below, she continued, _"I have a question for you."_**

 **Grunting at the increasing pressure, Riser growled out, "What pointless question would a child of trash have for me?"**

Naruto growled at his parents being called "trash" again, but Rossweisse calmed him down by gently gripping his hand. He still looked angry, but it was a chilling anger instead of a boiling one.

 ** _" If you really are like the bird of legend,"_ Zero began, fading away into the wind like a mirage.**

"How did she-?" Issei began.

"Wind plus intense heat could produce a mirage effect," Ajuka explained. "The Gale Symphony provided the wind while Riser provided the heat. Zero-san simply used that to her advantage."

 **Riser gasped at that, his momentum pushing him forward as the increased pressure made him fall to the ground. He tried to get up, but froze when he felt a small cut at the base of his spine.**

 **Slowly turning his head through the pressure, his trembling gaze met the stoic one of Naruto as Zero finished her question. _"Then you can heal from crippling shots too, right?"_**

Akeno licked her lips once again, her cheeks slowly turning rosy as her inner masochist came out thanks to Zero's growing brutality.

 **As she finished her inquiry, she had Naruto slice through Riser's spine base, the wind making a clean cut while the Holy Water within tampered with Riser's natural healing. The water also made Riser's nerves burn with the feeling of acid being poured on them, making him give a loud wail of pure and utter agony.**

The Thunder Maiden of Rias's Peerage shivered in ecstasy at Riser's pain-filled wail, shifting in her seat with her blush growing brighter.

 **Zero watched on blankly, simply listening to Riser scream his head off as his regenerative fire tried to heal his wound, but was denied at every attempt. "I… I can't feel my legs…" he choked out, his eyes trembling as terror gripped his soul. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" he cried to the masses witnessing the Rating Game.**

"Very fitting. He's a womanizer and now he can't feel anything from the waste down..." Kushina smirked darkly.

Issei froze. Couldn't feel anything from the waste down...but that meant...! His eyes widened in horror!

 **Ignoring them, Zero had Naruto's body stomp its foot where she severed his spine, making him give another cry of agony before he forced himself to shut up as the Holy Water infused sword stabbed the ground right in front of his eyes.**

 ** _"Here's the deal; you say you surrender now, and I won't take your sight too,"_ Zero offered, Naruto's face grinning darkly at the crippled Phenex. _"Honestly though, I hope you turn down the offer. You still owe my vessel a payment in blood for insulting the people he loved and lost. So, go ahead; let your pride make you stay in this game. I'll be more than happy to further cripple you until you're just a worthless sack of flesh, blood, and bone."_**

Akeno sighed in sheer bliss. Oh...she'd been dead-on with how her her inner masochist alerted her to a fellow sadist about her senpai! Zero was wonderful! The only thing that could make it better was if Zero-senpai had a perpetually increasing sense of bloodlust! It would make her senpai pain personified for everyone around her! Oh, the agonies Akeno could learn to inflict from Zero-senpai then...!

 **Riser's blue eyes fearfully locked onto the gleaming pink orbs that Naruto currently had. He already knew his answer, crying out, "I SURRENDER!"**

 **And the rest was silence.**

"...Damn, remind me never to piss off an Intoner...especially Zero..." Issei gulped.

"That's it for this chapter."Irina declared.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got next chapter." Azazel smirked, then was passed the book.

 **Waking up while _knowing_ you were gonna be in pain isn't fun for anyone; something Naruto would attest to as he opened his bleary eyes and immediately hissed in discomfort. He would've tried to sit up, but his body was too exhausted, and his chest felt like it was burning.**

Everyone winced, Rossweisse pulling Naruto close again with a worried expression, one Kushina shared; neither of them liking that.

 ** _"Well…you were skewered by a fire spear,"_ Four supplied sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood.**

"And failing epically..." Issei muttered.

 ** _'I remember,'_ he answered her, looking up at the ceiling of the medical ward he was resting in. Absently, he had a hand move to were he was stabbed, not feeling the hole that had been made by the javelin. _'Must've already healed me… Still hurts, though…'_**

Both Kushina and Rossweisse let out relieved sighs at that.

 ** _"Injuries like that won't be forgotten so easily; even if they've been healed. You'll probably have some phantom pains in the future,"_ One explained.**

The Faction Leaders, who had been in war themselves, winced at that, recalling a few wounds they had received themselves that had been that way.

 ** _'Joy…'_ was his sarcastic response. _'So, what happened after I blacked out?'_**

 ** _" I took control of your body,"_ Zero answered. _"I wound up using our contingency plan and crippled that chickenshit."_**

Akeno sighed in bliss at that. Oh, she knew her sudden infatuated reverence to the Intoner was alarming, but she didn't care. Besides, anyone that knew her and what she was like could tell that from what had been seen of even just those two examples of Zero's bloodlust and brutality so far, as well as Akeno's level of being a sadist, in made sense that the Priestess of Thunder would be able to tell how Zero was as far as inflicting pain and spilling blood, and as such, understand Akeno's getting so enamored with the eldest of the Intoners.

 ** _'Crippled how?'_**

 ** _"Our beloved sister decided to cut the nerves in his lower spine,"_ Two answered, sounding just a tad miffed. _"While I agree he deserved it, I'm willing to bet there will be some political backlash because of this. Not to mention how it was rather obvious that_ you _weren't the one to finish the Rating Game."_**

 **He frowned at that. _'We'll just have to wait and see what happens then…'_**

The four Devil leaders hummed. They would need to examine the rules of Rating Games when it came to Sacred Gears that had spirits of other beings in them in that case.

 **The door to the room opened, and a woman with brown hair and violet eyes walked in. She was beautiful, looking like an older version of Rias with different color schemes. She was also strangely familiar to him.**

Both Rias and Sirzechs stared at Naruto. He didn't remember...?

 **She gave him a gentle smile as she took a seat in a chair that was placed next to his bed; set there for potential visitors. "I'm glad you're alright, Naruto-kun," she spoke to him, earning a confused blink from the blonde. To this, her smile turned sad as her hands rested on her lap. "You don't remember me, do you?"**

 **He frowned, closing his eyes to think. _'I know that I've seen her before… But I can't remember. It must've been years ago…'_**

Kushina shifted in her seat, not sure how to feel about this.

 **"I'm not surprised. I only saw you for brief periods of time when your father needed a hand around the house." His eyes shot open and he looked to her in surprise. "Yes, I knew Minato-san. I had a contract with him for a few years before his death."**

 **Still shocked, he dumbly rose his hand and instinctively signed out the question, {You mean…like a Devil Contract?}**

 **She nodded.**

"So alternate mom knows sigh language? Huh...wonder why she never taught us?" Rias wondered.

"Well, if she learned it to communicate with Naruto's other, and since it would have reminded her of him when she thought he was dead...painful memories..." Sirzechs said, frowning.

 **"Yes, exactly that. It was about a year after…Kushina passed." His shock sobered to a blank expression, and she fought a wince. "Sorry… Minato told me how close you were to her. It was one of the reasons why he formed a contract with me. It was too much for him to raise you alone and try to maintain a job at the same time."**

 **{Who are you?} he signed, his expression still blank.**

 **"I suppose I should've done that before anything else. I'm Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother."**

 **He tilted his head for a moment. {But…you look like you could be her sister; not her mother.}**

 **She giggled at the perplexed expression he wore. "Devils have their physical ages slowed to a crawl when they reach a certain point in their lives. Trust me, I'm her mother."**

Kushina blinked. Huh...decelerated aging and longevity. Sounded like the Uzumaki clan, and Rias and her brother even had the right hair color, too...

It was kind of funny when she thought about it.

 **He nodded in understanding. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. My contract with Minato-san had me basically look after you and care for you; kind of like a nanny."**

 **{I…don't remember you though,} he replied, visibly looking like he was trying to recall seeing her. {I remember someone visiting the house on occasion when dad would go to work… Was that you?}**

"Odds are, it was." Kiba said.

 **"Most likely. You mainly kept to yourself whenever I was asked to watch over you. You wouldn't do much except for homework, eating dinner, and then practice your music until it was late, and you fell asleep from exhaustion. I tried to get you to stop a couple of times, but you would drown everything out whenever you were practicing. I never understood why until I asked your father…"**

 **{And he told you about mom,} he finished, earning a nod in confirmation.**

 **"Yes… After Minato-san told me, I left you alone and just listened as you practiced; getting better every night and becoming the little maestro you are now." She smiled softly at the bashfulness he had at her praise. "…I'm sure Kushina-san would be happy about the man you've become; especially with everything you've gone through."**

"That is true, I'll admit." Kushina said, nodding.

 **He looked away at that, looking somber and unsure.**

 **"Naruto-kun…" Venelana whispered, reaching over to gently grab his arm. "You might not think she is, but I know that any parent would be happy to see their child live through their struggles and come out of it a stronger person than when they entered." The hand moved further and cupped his cheek, gently turning his head so that he could face her. "You went though all of that pain as a boy…and the person who came out is a man who is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. Do you know why I think Kushina would be proud of you?" He slowly shook his head, his eyes growing misty as she smiled. "Because _I'm_ proud of you."**

"Very true, I am proud of my son." Kushina nodded.

 **The sincerity in her voice and the smile she never stopped giving made him gasp silently, a memory coming back to him.**

 ** _He was just a child, playing the piano in his parent's home before he suddenly stopped, internally struggling before he broke down into tears. He sat before the keys, shaking as he cried before he was enveloped in warmth; a warmth that reminded him of his mother._**

 ** _Looking to the source, he saw a pair of violet eyes gazing at him with sympathy as they cried with him. The dam burst at that and he clutched the source of warmth for everything it had; never wanting to feel the cold loneliness again._**

Kushina shifted, not sure how to feel about this.

 **And then, like he had done back then, he sat himself up and ignored the pain he felt as he shared a hug with Venelana. The two of them held one another, the she-Devil giving him the warmth he had desperately missed.**

Sirzechs and Rias smiled.

* * *

 **Stepping out of the medical ward, Venelana was surprised to see a young blonde woman waiting outside. "Phenex-san," she spoke up, getting Ravel's attention. "Something you need in here?"**

"...Ok, why was Ravel waiting outside his room?" Issei asked.

 **"I…" she fought a blush, looking away in embarrassment. "I was just…checking to see how Uzumaki-san was feeling after I used my tears on him."**

"Huh?" Naruto and Kushina both asked, confused; but everyone else gawked in shock.

 **That got the Gremory matriarch's interest. "Oh? I've been told that Phenex Tears are a valuable treasure of your family; only given to those who you trust sincerely. May I ask why you used them on Naruto-kun?"**

"Very prompt healing abilities; applied soon enough, you can even revive the dead." Ophis explained.

The two Uzumaki gawked. Say WHAT?! No wonder everyone else was so shocked!

"But why would she-?!" Naruto sputtered.

 **Her face turned redder at the question, and at how the noblewoman was smiling at her. "I-It was…a way to express my gratitude…for his actions in the Rating Game."**

Everyone gained looks of realization at that. So, it was her way of being thankful. That made sense.

 **"Ah, yes. You both were just about to face one another before I left my seat. How did your match with him go?"**

 **At that, Ravel slumped comically with a depressing aura radiating from her. "I lost…"**

"Guess all members of the House of Phenex have a thing for dramatics..." Irina giggled.

 **Venelana sweatdropped at her dramatic response. "I-I see…"**

 **Standing straight again with a sigh, Ravel explained, "I had trapped him with me inside of a reverse barrier. After we spoke briefly, we fought and he showed that he had an adept talent for wind control. I decided to get the upper hand by using my fire techniques alongside my _own_ wind magic."**

 **"Sounds about right from what I would assume," Venelana commented with a nod.**

 **"Then, he activated his Sacred Gear; calling it the Gale Symphony."**

 **With a giggle, the older woman mused, "A fitting name for something linked to his soul."**

"That's going to be brought up a lot, given other-me's part Siren, isn't it?" Naruto asked rhetorically at the words of the version of Rias and Sirzechs' mom in the story.

Nobody answered, but they all knew it would.

 **"Once he activated his Sacred Gear, he created this wind sphere in his hand and charged at me while I threw my biggest fireball at him. I... I still can't believe that he was able to block and _absorb_ my flame before he redirected it at me. I was able to withstand most of the damage, and I was prepared for him to finish me off."**

 **"But, he didn't," Venelana finished with a small smile.**

"Glad my other didn't finish her off. From what I've seen, she's a good person with bad luck is all." Naruto said, getting nods from those that knew the Phenex heiress.

 **Shaking her head, Ravel confirmed, "Yes, he didn't finish me. Instead, he offered me his overshirt to let me cover myself since the fire nearly disintegrated the top of my dress. He then promised that he wouldn't reveal my location to Rias or the others if I stayed out of the way, saying that," here, her blush returned, "I was a better example of a child of nobility."**

Seeing that, Gabriel smiled. She found this all sweet.

 **"How sweet," Venelana gushed, making Ravel's blush deepen. "Sounds to me like Naruto-kun made quite the impact on you."**

 **"He did… No one has ever showed genuine kindness to me like he did; at least, not without some ulterior motive or hidden agenda. Uzumaki-san… He was sincere, and it…made me feel this warmth I can't really describe."**

Rossweisse couldn't help but frown at that, even as she vehemently silenced the voice in the back of her mind telling her that she was jealous.

 ** _'My my… Sounds like she's been smitten by his simple act of sincerity.'_**

Rias nodded. Sincerity was rare enough to devils as it was, added onto how there were those that tried getting close to those of standing like Ravel and herself due to want of power and status, it was even harder to find people that were genuine in their intentions and actions.

 **"That's why I used my tears on him. I wanted to express my gratitude for his kind words and gesture and reward him for his valor against my brother. He took a critical blow from Riser, all to protect Rias; and he was still standing afterwards. That kind of bravery shouldn't be discredited."**

"Agreed on that much as far as the kindness and valor, at least." Rossweisse said, getting nods from everyone else as Naruto blushed.

 **Venelana smiled knowingly. "I see now. Well, he's resting right now; so, you'll need to wait until he's revitalized enough for visitors."**

 **"Oh…" Ravel sighed out, looking depressed at her missed opportunity to speak with him.**

 **"Don't worry, though," the Gremory matriarch continued, her smile still in place, "you'll have another time to profess your kindling affection for him when he's cognitive enough."**

Naruto went red in the face and felt dizzy all of a sudden, meanwhile, Rias' two Rooks scowled.

 **And with that, an amused Venelana walked away and left behind a stuttering Ravel who was desperately trying to fight back her rosy cheeks.**

"Heh...very cute." Gabriel nodded.

* * *

 **A few hours later found the Occult Research Club visiting Naruto, who was now able to sit upright on his bed. Rias was seated closest to him while the others sat around his bed, or on the bed nearby in Issei and Asia's case.**

 **"How are you feeling, Naruto-san?" Asia asked, concern evident in her voice. "If you still need some healing, I could fix you up with my Sacred Gear."**

"As much as my other is thankful, can you treat phantom pains with your Sacred Gear?" Naruto asked, making Asia wince.

 **Naruto simply smiled and waved off his fellow blonde. Rubbing his chest, he gave it a few pats to show that he was alright; though internally, he winced at the phantom pain.**

Asia winced again and seemed to wither in guilt. She hated when she wasn't able to help out those who needed it, especially when it was a friend.

 **"I can't believe you were able to take a hit like that and stay standing," Issei commented, amazement in his eyes as he looked to the Uzumaki. "Didn't that fire spear burn your heart or something?"**

"...Rather not think about that, Issei..." Naruto said.

 **Naruto winced at the question, not knowing the extent of the damage taken since he had mentally blacked out and Zero had taken control. To answer Issei, he shook his head with an unsure expression; something Rias capitalized on.**

 **"After you…took that blow for me," she began, "you drew on a large surge of power and someone was speaking to us through your Sacred Gear. Who was she?"**

 **Instinctively, he went to Sign the answer before he remembered that no one there would understand. With a silent sigh, he mimed writing on something and Akeno perked up before fetching him a pen and some paper. He gave her a smile in thanks, missing the smirk the [Queen] gave her [King].**

 ** _"She's one of the spirits that make up my Sacred Gear. She doesn't have a name yet, but she's answered to Zero until I can find her a name."_**

 **Within the Gale Symphony, the Intoners smiled faintly at Naruto's insistence of finding them names. It was…touching, really.**

"You really are not going to let that go, are you?" Xenovia asked.

Naruto shook his head.

 **"How was she able to take control of you body?" Rias continued.**

 ** _"I'm not sure. I'm guessing that she could do it when I'm unconscious or when I give her permission. She told me what she did to Riser to finish the Rating Game."_**

 **He took note that the others had expressions to show they weren't particularly bothered by the outcome; save for Asia, bless her innocent heart.**

Gabriel nodded at this, shooting the afformentioned girl a smile, to which the ex-nun gave a flattered blush, feeling honored by the Seraph's recognition.

 **"I'd say that the asshole deserved it, honestly," Issei spoke up. "Considering how he was treating everyone and the insults he made towards your family, he might've even got off easy."**

Kushina gave Issei a look, making him gulp. "...I actually agree with a dick-wagging pain in the ass about something...Riser DID get let off way too easy..." she groaned.

At that, Issei relaxed. Then frowned, "Hey! Whaddaya mean "dick-wagging pain in the ass"?!"

A surge of sudden murderous intent from Naruto for the way the Red Dragon had addressed his mother caused the Pawn to freeze. "Uhhh...never mind..."

The feeling of death vanished and Naruto nodded firmly.

 **Frowning, Asia cut in, "And eye for an eye makes the world go blind, Issei." Her expression was stern towards the young man she harbored affection for. "Yes, what Riser said and did was unforgiveable; but there are consequences to vengeful acts taken without thought or care."**

Gabriel nodded, it was a shame Asia couldn't be added to her Brave Saints deck...blast it.

 ** _"That sounds like what I was saying about you possibly being in trouble with the Phenex House after Zero's actions,"_ Two spoke up.**

"...Is it strange if I admit my other and Two might learn to like one another?" Asia asked.

 **Mentally nodding, Naruto wrote something else before he presented it to the others. _"I'll have to apologize to the Phenex House for what happened to Riser."_**

Everyone sighed. It was expected, but they didn't like it.

 **"What? Why?!" Issei cried.**

 **"While I wouldn't be as…vocal about it," Kiba spoke up, "I must say that I'm just as surprised as Issei about what you're saying. Why would you need to apologize?"**

 ** _"Because I crippled a child of nobility, even though it was done in what accounts as a battle simulation,"_ Naruto explained, frowning as he showed them his writing. He then wrote some more, _"They may take offense to it and I could be in trouble politically."_**

"Well, actually it was Zero who crippled him...and even gave him the option to surrender." Xenovia pointed out.

"But she's in the Gale Symphony, and Naruto's other self has that. Besides, Riser's a sore looser..." Ajuka said.

 **"My family would support you, Naruto," Rias cut in, trying to get Naruto to see reason.**

The two Gremory present in the reading group nodded firmly at that.

 **He shook his head firmly, frowning as he wrote, _"I don't want to drag your family into my mess when I'm not even an official member of your Peerage."_**

 **"But…you could be," she argued softly. "I mean…isn't that why you offered to test that Probationary Piece?"**

 **He did nothing to respond to that, looking thoughtfully somber as he gave an unfocused stare at the covers of his bed.**

 **"Naruto…?"**

 **Closing his eyes, he took a breath before he looked up with an apologetic smile.**

Rias bit her lip, she had a feeling her other wasn't going to like what that meant.

* * *

 **Another hour had passed, and Naruto was seen sitting across from Rias at the table in her personal study. Each member of the Gremory Family had one that they use for whatever they needed. In Rias's case, it was where she held most of her manga, anime, and other collectables from Japan and their culture; both modern and traditional.**

Rias blushed, feeling embarrassed at the mention of collection.

 **"I was hoping you'd join," she said softly.**

 ** _"I know,"_ he wrote back. _"But the life of a Devil isn't for me."_**

"I blame the limits on the probation piece!" Rias declared. No doubt her other wasn't liking this news.

 **"Then why did you risk yourself and your humanity by volunteering to test that Piece? If something had gone wrong…" She trailed off, and the unfinished statement was clear as glass.**

 **He gave her a smile as he handed her his response. _"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't help someone who needed it?"_**

Rossweisse smiled, liking that about Naruto's character.

 **"But you never knew of my problems until you met Riser," she noted.**

 ** _"True, but I could tell something was troubling you and your friends. To be honest, you guys were the first people in a while to ever give me the time of day, and I didn't want to lose that."_**

Irina nodded, that made sense to her.

 **"Naruto…"**

 **He held up a hand as he wrote his next piece. _"I've lost a lot of people that I loved, Rias. And over the years, I was never able to really interact with others except for Noire."_**

"Huh?" Serafall wondered.

 **"Who?" she asked as she watched him write, prompting him to give a short description.**

 ** _"She was the woman who ran the music store in Kuoh."_**

 **"Oh."**

 ** _"Then you came along; one of the most popular people at the Academy. You came to that store by chance and said that you liked my music, going so far as to include me into your circle of friends. I was happy for the first time in a while, and I didn't want to lose that feeling."_**

Naruto winced, that bought up bad memories of his loneliness.

 **"So…you accepted because you were afraid we'd leave you alone," Rias guessed, earning a somber nod from him. "Naruto, I wouldn't have done that to you. You were and _are_ interesting, and you're so different from everyone else at Kuoh Academy; or even Kuoh in general." She placed her hand atop his, smiling softly at him. "I wouldn't have left you alone; not after you and your music hit me so deeply."**

 **He blushed at her words, looking bashful at the compliments thrown his way.**

 **"If this is what you want," Rias continued, "then I won't push the offer; and I won't stop seeing you." Now, she was blushing slightly, playing with a strand of her hair. "You're…special to me."**

 **Looking into his eyes, she saw them convey such warmth that she couldn't look away. Instead, she leaned in and slowly closed her eyes before she softly melded her lips to his, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling away with a smile. That smile grew at his flushed face and she fought a giggle at how cute his embarrassment looked.**

 **"I'm not letting you go that easily, Naruto," she promised with a wink that made his blush grow.**

* * *

 **Naruto stood with Rias's Peerage as she sat beside her parents, with the Phenex House across from them in the lounge of the Gremory Estate. Present for the Phenex were the family's Lord and Lady, Ravel who was standing beside her mother, and Riser who was seated in a wheelchair with Yubelluna standing diligently behind him.**

 **"Well," Lord Phenex began, "I suppose there's not much for us to really discuss since the terms of the engagement were clear. Our son will no longer be set to wed your daughter due to her victory against him."**

 **"I'm sorry that our families won't be able to prosper from this attempted union," Zeoticus replied, which Lord Phenex waved off.**

 **"No need for that. We made this decision before our children could form their own identities, after all."**

"Which is always a problem." Ophis said.

Rias nodded.

 **"I must say, though," Lady Phenex spoke up, "you and your Peerage surprised me, Rias." She gave the whiskered blonde a discreet look as she added, "Some more so than others."**

 **"Thank you, Lady Phenex," Rias replied, giving a respectful inclination of her head. "We've all worked hard to prepare for it. Even though we won, I know that we struggled to get there."**

 **Venelana gave her daughter a small smile before she turned back to the Phenex. "Is there any way to repair Riser's damaged nerves?"**

 **The newly crippled blonde clenched his fist angrily, scowling at Naruto. "We're still looking for a way to do so; but you know how dangerous Holy Water is to us Devils. It won't be easy."**

 **Naruto took this as his cue to step around the couch the Gremory's were seated on, standing before the Phenex Family before bowing. This only made Riser fight a snarl as he tried to burn Naruto to cinders with a glare alone.**

"Man, he hates other me...is it wrong I feel proud of that?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all." Everyone reassured.

"Oh, good."

 **"You were the one who ended the game, yes?" Lady Phenex asked, giving her daughter a sidelong glance and noting how she was fidgeting slightly.**

 **Standing straight, Naruto nodded before he raised a hand to Sign. {Yes, I was. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'd like to offer my apologies to you and your family for what happened to your son.}**

 **"Are you sure about that?" Lord Phenex asked with a raised brow. "You don't look like you've got anyone to back you up here."**

Both Rias and Sirzechs grumbled. They understood the other Naruto's choice not to get their family into such a situation, but that didn't mean they liked feeling he was being left to fend for himself with this.

 **{I know that; but I don't want to bring Rias and her family into a situation that I caused. It isn't fair to them after what they've done for me.}**

 **Venelana kept a straight face, mentally having one of concern for the young hybrid she helped care for.**

Kushina felt unsure of how to feel again.

 **{I don't have much, but I'm willing to make up for my actions; barring servitude.}**

 **"We wouldn't have asked that of you; even if it _was_ considered."**

 **"However," Lady Phenex spoke up, mentally smirking, "there _is_ a way that you could. Ravel?"**

"Oh?" Kushina said. This could be interesting.

 **Nodding, the daughter of the Phenex Family got up and stood before Naruto, giving him a noble curtsy like she had done during the Rating Game. "Naruto-san, it is safe to assume that you live in Kuoh, yes?"**

 **He nodded. {I live, work, and go to the Academy there.}**

 **"It is my wish to study abroad from the Netherworld, and I find myself interested in the town Rias and Sona manage. Therefore, I'd request to join your town's Academy and have you act as my guide and escort."**

Everyone's jaws dropped.

 **That caught many by surprise, and Venelana was able to see the faintest of smiles on Lady Phenex's face. _'Oh, so_ that's _your game, is it? Well played, Ravel.'_**

Naruto paled when his other snickered at that.

 **Rias spotted the faint blush on Ravel's face, and her hands clenched atop her lap with the popping of her knuckles being muffled by her clothes. She kept a straight face, but her eyes gleamed with growing irritation aimed towards the blonde she-devil. _'I know what you're up to, Ravel… Don't think I'll let you just waltz in and steal him away! He's mine!'_**

 **Let it be known that Devils were possessive creatures; choosing to cling to people or objects that they enjoy without _any_ notion of sharing. It makes many wonder how harems using Evil Pieces work…**

Issei nodded, making a note on that to himself. He'd NEED to figure that out if he wanted to become Harem King!

 **"I'm not doing this just so that you could pay us back, though," Ravel continued. "I'd be willing to help you with any financial concerns that may arise during my stay with you."**

 ** _'WITH HIM?!'_ Rias mentally roared while Akeno, who was able to notice the little quirks of her friend's growing anger, fought a giggle at her actions.**

Akeno giggled the same as her other, making Rias glare at her.

 **Taking a moment to consider Ravel's request, Naruto eventually nodded with a polite smile. {I think that'll be just fine,} he Signed before turning to her parents. {I'll be sure to look after her and make her stay in Kuoh more comfortable.}**

"My other's not going to like that..." Rias frowned.

 **"You'd best do so," Lord Phenex replied. "Also, I don't need to point out what might happen to you should anything happen to our daughter, do I?"**

 **When Naruto shook his head, Lady Phenex decided to ease up on him. "Thank you for doing this, Uzumaki-san. Normally, we'd have one of our servants guide Ravel, or even request Rias to do so; but she requested for us to give this task to you." She then turned to her daughter and said, "You will be allowed to remain in Kuoh until you have finished a year at its Academy, Ravel. After that time has elapsed, we will discuss any possible extensions of your stay."**

 **"Yes, mother," Ravel replied before she turned to Naruto and curtsied again. "Thank you for doing this, Uzumaki-sama."**

"What she'd call me?!" Naruto yelped as Rossweisse snarled and pulled Naruto closer to her.

 **Naruto choked on his spit at the title while Riser looked ready to lash out, but Yubelluna held him down with a pleading glance. She had been tasked by his parents to help keep Riser as calm as possible; but she knew such a task wouldn't be easy.**

 **"How did you do it?" Riser spoke up, and Yubelluna cringed at her master's tone. "How did someone of no noble standing manage to beat me? It shouldn't be possible!"**

"Seriously?" Naruto snorted, "he thinks status has any value on the battle field?! Ok, I know certain family abilities can be useful, but come on...!"

"It is foolish. Status means nothing in a fight, there's only the victor and the vanquished." Rossweisse said, shaking her head in disgust at Riser's way of thinking.

 **"Riser!" Lord Phenex snapped. "Enough of this! You've already lost to him; so, don't start anything when we're discussing matter of repayment!"**

Everyone snickered at the crippled jerk getting chewed out.

 **Riser looked ready to protest, but a sharp look from his mother kept him quiet. Gritting his teeth and giving Naruto his nastiest glare, her growled something to his [Queen} and she transported him away from everyone; her face noticeably relieved when she had cast the teleportation circle.**

 **"Well, if that's all," Zeoticus announced as the two noble families stood up, "I believe we're done here. Rias and her friends will be leaving after the small gala we will be hosting. You and your family are welcome to attend it at our summer home near Kuoh."**

 **"We'll gladly accept the invitation. Until then, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory," Lord Phenex bid before he and his family left. Just before they fully left, Ravel gave Naruto one last smile before giving Rias a subtle smirk that made the redheaded woman bristle as her ire for the girl peaked.**

Issei bit his lip nervously, was it wrong he hoped for a catfight?

 **"My, that went much better than I expected," Venelana spoke up pleasantly. Turning to her daughter and her Peerage, she gave them a smile and added, "Thank you all very much for standing beside my daughter in this. She's developed quite the Peerage with you supporting her."**

 **"She's our friend," Issei spoke up plainly, stating it as if it should've been obvious. "Of course, we'd support her."**

Rias felt a surge of affection for her peerage members at that.

 **This merely made the woman smile a bit wider before she turned to her husband. "Dear, I have an idea about the gala's entertainment."**

 **While Lord Gremory looked interested, Rias caught the subtle glance her mother threw Naruto's way and smiled beautifully. Turning to him, she kept that smile and he blushed before scratching his cheek in confusion.**

Rias blinked, then rubbed her hands together deviously while letting out a maniacal giggle. Oh! Her mother was good!

 **Why did he get the feeling that, despite denying a place as a Devil, he'd be associating with them _much_ more in the future?**

* * *

 **Humming to herself in her music store, Noire busied herself by cleaning up the display pieces of instruments and equipment that her place of business had to offer. She did so with a smile, enjoying the beautiful day the cozy city had to offer.**

"Why's it switching to her?" Sirzechs wondered.

 **The door chime alerted her to someone entering, and she stood up from cleaning a set of drums to address them. "Welcome to-"**

 **She stopped dead when she saw who it was that had entered. Cascading hair with a stunning light blue shade, amber eyes that held incredible kindness and wisdom, and a dark blue-violet dress that accentuated her natural beauty. However, what really got Noire's attention was the energy she gave off and the subtle shine her pendant gave off.**

"Whoa..." Issei said, the jaws of most of the males dropping at the sight of the woman in the pool.

 **"Lady Azura…" she whispered before quickly bowing to her, making the bluenette woman wave her off.**

 **"None of that, Noire. I don't need the extra attention in this city; considering whose territory it is," Azura spoke, her voice soft and beautiful. "I was hoping to talk to you."**

"Whose territory...?!" Rias gaped.

 **"About Naruto, I take it?" Noire guessed, earning a nod. "He's doing well; though, you should know that he's started hanging out with the Gremory Heiress and her Peerage. Last I saw him, he was telling me that they were leaving the city on a _Club Outing_. That was almost two weeks ago."**

"Wha-?! Noire...she _knows_...!" Rias sputtered.

 **Azura sighed at that, looking worried. "I was afraid this may happen when Kushina left our people to live with Minato-san. I don't blame her for wanting to be with the man she loved; but, I knew it was a high possibility that she or her family would be contacted by Devils." She closed her eyes and gently grasped her pendant, silently mourning the loss of one of her people.**

"Her people?!" Serafall gawked

"They're Sirens! Noire and her!" Rias stared.

"Well...your other did meet Noire, a siren, in a place full of things relating to sound and music, might have made it so she was able to hide in plane sight." Naruto reassured Rias with a shrug.

"That's actually a brilliant idea..." Ajuka muttered.

 **"How has Naruto been?"**

 **"He's fine, for the most part."**

 **"Meaning…?" Azura pressed with a faint frown.**

"...She's not gonna like this..." Irina winced.

 **"…My Lady, he's mute," Noire answered in a sad whisper.**

 **Amber eyes widened in horror. For a Siren, their voice was a vital part of their power and life. For one to lose that voice was comparable to an Angel being cast down from Heaven.**

Michel and Gabriel paled.

"Meh...not such a big deal." Azazel shrugged.

The angel siblings stared at him in shock.

Azazel sighed, "Look you two...as an Angel who was cast down, I say it isn't as bad as you think it is. And before you challenge that, who between us actually knows what they're talking abut in regards to that; you or me?"

 **"He's managing from what I've been able to see. I've been able to get close to him and he views me as a friend. He told me that he lost it the night he was born."**

 **"I see…" Azura noted somberly.**

 **"Is there anything our people can do?"**

"…You can practically _feel_ how Noire's nearly begging for a way to help the version of you in the story, son. She really does care about him." Kushina said to Naruto, who nodded. Kushina smiled, it was good for her heart, soul, and peace of mind that the version of her son had someone that cared about him this much

 **"…There is a way, but he'd need to take the Rite of Sonata for us to have a chance."**

 **"Rite of Sonata?" Noire repeated.**

 **"It's a sacred ritual of our people, usually reserved for those who wish to become Disciples of our Goddesses. However, when they were defeated by the Angels and sealed away, no one found the heart to attempt the ritual anymore. They saw it as a wasted effort with the Intoners gone from the world."**

"WHAT?!"

"No way!"

"But that's...!"

"...Think my other can take this Rite and get to become a disciple of Zero-sempai?" Akeno wondered, stroking her cheek, looking thoughtful.

"Akeno...!" Rias

"What? Just saying my other will want to know the answer to that question, Rias. I'm just saying it." her friend said.

 **Noire frowned at that. "It's not right what they did…"**

 **"No, it isn't; but events like this are sadly common. Different Faiths cannot accept others as equals, and they seek to remove them and prove the _providence_ that is their Faith."**

The faction leaders all withered with guilty cringes at that. Ok...so this Azura was indeed wise, and what she pointed out was something that utterly NEEDED fixing!

 **A scoff of anger escaped the teal-eyed woman before she turned back to her leader. "…You think Naruto will succeed?"**

"Please, please, please..." Kushina chanted, crossing her fingers.

 **"That's up to him, unfortunately," Azura answered turning to leave. "When you see him again, guide him to me, Noire. It's time for our lost child to return home."**

 **Watching the Siren Leader leave, Noire promised, "I will, Lady Azura."**

"Well...that's it for this chapter..."Azazel said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll do it this time." Xenovia said and was passed the book.

 ** _Gale Symphony_**

 ** _Chapter Seven: Music of the Night_**

* * *

"...I may not be as much of a music guy as Siren-me, but I hope this goes well..." Naruto muttered.

Everyone looked at him, then nodded. They agreed.

 **Naruto sat on the prepared stage of the parlor of the Gremory Family summer home,** **looking through his notebook of musical selections. Seeing as Venelana requested he take charge of the musical entertainment for the evening, the young Siren hoped to make an impression on the Devils and guests that would be attending the gala.**

"No surprise mother did that." Rias and Sirzechs said, getting nods from everyone else.

 **Personally, he thought that this display was unnecessary; but, he wouldn't deny that it was a great opportunity to show his musical talents to others. With luck, he could get them to spread the word about his nearly finished CD.**

"Is that a Siren thing?" Naruto asked. "The limelight whenever possible?"

Everyone else shrugged. No idea. They had never actually met any sirens, so they couldn't tell.

 **He was so close. Just a few more tweaks and a final song was needed for it to be complete.**

 **"Here again?" he heard Rias speak up, making him raise his head to meet her amused gaze. "You've spent more time in here than with the rest of the club."**

"Sheesh...not even part of it and you're on his case like he's part of the ORC. Feeling possessive, Rias?" Akeno giggled.

At that, the busty, red-haired devil turned up her nose with a hump, refusing to answer.

 **He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while holding up his notebook with his free hand.**

"Busy, aren't you?" Irina smiled.

 **"I suppose that's a fair excuse," she relented, moving closer to him. Sitting herself beside the blonde, she continued, "So, mind if I see what music you'll be orchestrating tonight?"**

 **To her displeasure, he shook his head and pocketed his notebook, giving her a knowing grin all the while.**

"No spoilers. Sorry Rias." Naruto said.

 **With a pout, she huffed and turned away. "Fine then. I can wait."**

 **She chanced a look back at him, only to see him giving her an amused look. This made her cheeks flush, prompting her to get off the stage and walk off in embarrassment.**

"Aww, poor Buchou," Akeno teased. "Not used to being denied and embarrassed, huh?"

Rias grumbled at that, wondering how she could get back at her [Queen] for her ceaseless teasing.

 **On the way out, she called back, "I had Grayfia place your evening wear on your bed. Be sure to let her know if anything is uncomfortable with it."**

 **He couldn't let her see that he heard her, for she had already left the parlor to do "Rias" things; whatever those things were.**

Rias gave Naruto a flat look "So..."Rias things", huh?"

"Hey, our others haven't really had the chance to open up and get to know one another as people yet with how events kept them busy so far. Don't blame me!" Naruto yelped.

Pursing her lips, the heiress nodded. No doubt her other wanted to correct that point.

 ** _"Probably be a good idea to try on those close now before it's too late to make any changes,"_ Four spoke up.**

 ** _" I'm curious about that Devil girl's taste,"_ Five added. _"Let's hope she made you look good, ne?"_**

 **Naruto blushed at the tone Five was using as he got to his feet and made his way to the room Rias had generously let him stay in while the vassals of the Gremory Family used the past week to prepare for the gala.**

 **Reaching his room, Naruto took note of the tuxedo that was neatly spread across the bedsheets. To his enjoyment, there was no tie thrown in, and the undershirt was his favorite shade of orange. He closed the door to the room and started changing into the formal clothes, thankful that they were a looser fit that wouldn't restrict his movements.**

 **He'd worn tuxes before, and they all limited his range of motion with his arms and legs.**

Naruto frowned at that. That was why dressing in ways that were more about looks than functionality bugged him. Any half-decent ninja would be the same way.

 **Finished dressing, he stood in front of the full-body mirror and took a good look at his reflection. The tux was a solid black with a very thin orange trim along the edges of the collar, matching the dark orange shirt that he wore underneath. What really impressed Naruto was how the left breast, just over his heart, had a distinct swirl symbol in the same orange shade.**

"Looking good son." Kushina said, studying the image in the pool.

 ** _" My, my~… You sure clean up nicely,"_ Five complimented, her voice sultry with the barest hint of desire.**

Kushina, Koneko, and Rossweiss all scowled at that while Issei and Azazel glared at Naruto jealously.

 **And of course, that undertone flew over poor Naruto's head. However, he did give a bashful blush at the compliment.**

The mother and two Rooks nodded at the "undertone flew over poor Naruto's head" part.

 **A knock at his door broke him from his observation. "Uzumaki-san, may I enter?" a woman's voice called, one he faintly recognized. He moved to the door and opened it, revealing Grayfia on the other side. She gave him a onceover before offering a faint smile. "I was under the impression that orange wasn't the best color for formal wear, but it looks oddly fitting on you, Uzumaki-san."**

"Damned straight it looks good on me!" Naruto declared with a grin. "I'm the son of the Yellow Flash and Red Hot Habenero!"

"That's right, ttebane!" his mother agreed.

 **He smiled bashfully, stepping aside to let her enter.**

 **Once inside, she beckoned him closer before checking the tux for herself. She had him turn, move his arms, and stretch upwards to inspect how it looked. "There are slight areas where it looks like some editions could be made. But overall, it looks well on you. Is it comfortable?"**

 **He nodded with an appreciative smile, resting the back of his head in his arms to prove his point.**

 **She nodded once. "Very good. Now, please get out of the tux so I could make those quick fixes for you. In the meantime, how is your end coming along for the entertainment?"**

 **The blonde gave her a thumbs-up in response, making her roll her eyes in amusement. It reminded her of when her husband would act childishly in hopes of making her laugh. Secretly, Grayfia found enjoyment when Sirzechs would go out of his way just for a smile or a laugh. It showed how much he cared for her, and she loved him all the more for it.**

Sirzechs beamed. He loved being able to make his wife smile, laugh, and be happy. Hearing Grayfia enjoyed it and that she understood why he did it...the devil felt great knowing that!

Looking at the male redhead, Kushina smiled. Minato would have liked this man, of that, there was no doubt in her mind.

 **"You had plenty of time to practice with the other musicians, yes?" A nod was his reply. "Excellent. Now, if you require anyone for…vocals," she expertly held back an uncomfortable look, not knowing how a Mute would take this,**

"Can I just say that she's at least considerate of that is something my other is thankful for?" Naruto said.

The others smiled, understanding his feelings, Sirzechs most of all.

 **"I have some suggestions for you to look through."**

 **He shook his head in response before giving a faint smile. Holding up a hand, he Signed his idea to her which made her blink.**

 **"Interesting suggestion. We'll see how it plays out tonight, given how Venelana-sama has put you in control of this. Regardless, I'll leave my suggestions here," she placed some papers on the small table next to his bed, "and you can look through them if you wish. For now, I'll let you get out of the tux and return to your preparations."**

"Wait...she can understand sign language?" Azazel asked.

"Knowing my wife, learned it just to communicate directly with Naruto's other." Sirzech sighed.

"Sounds like her." Rias nodded.

 **Naruto nodded in agreement as he watched her leave. Once the door was closed, he sighed with an air of exasperation. Opportunities or not, this gala may prove to be more trouble than it was worth.**

"Just not use to playing in public." Xenovia reassured, giving Naruto a smile as she paused in her reading.

* * *

 **Millicas Gremory, son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, was running through the halls of the Gremory summer home with a carefree laugh. He had broken away from his father before bumping into his aunt, who greeted the him with a warm hug before offering to play a quick game of "Hide and Seek" with him.**

Rias beamed. She loved being an aunt, especially considering how Millicas was! She loved him to infinity and beyond!

 **Naturally, the young Devil was all for a game with his only aunt.**

 **So, he was racing through the halls in hopes of finding a place to hide. He didn't know where his aunt was, and he didn't know how fast she would find him; so, he needed to keep moving and find the perfect spot.**

 **He passed by a partially opened door before stopping and backtracking. Looking inside, he saw the whiskered blonde that his mother seemed to have a good opinion of.**

"That WOULD be something that others would notice and be curious about. She does have high standards." Sirzechs admitted.

 **Curious, he stepped into the room and saw that the blonde was polishing a small handheld instrument.**

 **The Uzumaki looked up from cleaning the ocarina in his hands and offered a smile to the young Devil in front of him, followed by a small wave.**

Naruto blinked. Ocarina? That reminded him of his friend, Menma.

 **"Hello. I'm Millicas Gremory, and Rias is my aunty. Momma said your name was Naruto Uzumaki, right?"**

 **The Siren nodded at the Devil child's question.**

 **"What's that?" Millicas continued, pointing to the instrument.**

 **Naruto held up a finger, silently asking the boy to give him a second. Pulling out his small notebook, he quickly wrote an answer before showing it to Millicas.**

 **"Ocarina?" he read, earning a nod at the correct pronunciation. "What does it do?"**

 **Instead of writing his answer, Naruto gently shook the ocarina before holding it up to his lips and playing a couple of notes. Millicas's eyes went wide at the beautiful sound coming from the small instrument, smiling in delight.**

Rias and her brother, seeing where this was going, smiled and snickered in delight at seeing Millicas so happy with what was happening. Story form or not, it was just good for the heart to the two Gremory family members.

 **"Wow! So, it makes music?" Naruto nodded. "C…Can I try?" Millicas then asked nervously before being surprised when the ocarina was offered to him by the blonde Siren.**

 **The child looked over the instrument in his hands for a few moments before he blew into it testingly, smiling when sound came out. He then saw the other holes in the instrument and gave Naruto a confused look.**

 **The Uzumaki gestured for him to blow again, this time directing the boy's fingers to the other openings so that he could hear the different keys of sound the ocarina produced. The two continued to play the small instrument for a few more minutes, with Naruto directing the young Devil into different keys and notes.**

Everyone smiled, seeing how Siren-Naruto and Millicas seemed to be bonding right now. It was a sweet scene.

"...And to think, we were brought up to see devils as nothing but pure evil..." Xenovia muttered, shaking her head; Irina nodded. If their old selves from before the fight with Kokabiel had ever seen something like THIS...oh boy, they weren't sure what they would have said or done!

 **"There you are, Millicas," Rias called out, making the duo stop and look to her standing by the door. "I thought you wanted to play Hide and Seek, not music?" she teased.**

"For the record, I do find it sweet you were doing that with my nephew." Rias smiled.

 **The poor boy blushed in embarrassment before he felt a larger hand ruffle his hair affectionately. He turned and saw Naruto grinning at him, which made him smile back before handing the ocarina back to the Mute musician.**

 **"Thanks for letting me try that, Naruto-san. It was really fun!" the boy exclaimed, earning a nod from the blonde. He then turned to Rias and continued, "I better go find daddy before he gets worried again."**

"Huh...not bad with kids, actually." Xenovia noted with a blink, then looked at Naruto.

 **"I'll take you to him," Rias offered, getting a nod from Millicas. "Wait outside for a second, okay?" Once he followed through with her request, she turned to the Uzumaki with a soft smile. "Thanks for keeping him entertained, Naruto-kun."**

Again, the redheaded brother and sister nodded at Naruto, all smiles.

 **He waved her off with a grin before he started to polish the ocarina again. He was caught off guard when he felt her kiss his cheek, the feathery touch making him blush as red as her hair.**

 **She giggled at his blush, feeling a slight kinship with Akeno with how fun it was to tease the Siren before her.**

"It _is_ fun to tease him...wonder if the present version is the same?" Akeno wondered, eyeing Naruto, who gulped nervously.

 **She never would've thought that someone like Naruto would be the one to capture her affection so easily; but, she wasn't complaining. He was a wonderful man who looked at the world differently than others.**

Issei couldn't help frowning at that. Sure, Naruto was a good guy and had earned his rightly due respect, but the current Red Dragon Emperor liked Rias, after all. Story form or not.

 **Amazing how the loss of just one of the major senses changed worldly perceptions.**

 **Still, that didn't stop her from feeling disappointed that he refused becoming a Devil. It brought up anxieties of how a potential relationship would work with their vastly differing lifespans.**

Everyone winced.

 **Deciding not to dwell on such worrying thoughts, she offered Naruto one last smile before she left the room and took her nephew back to her brother. After that, she had a gala to prepare for…**

 **And a Siren to knock out with her dress.**

Naruto choked on air at that as Rias sighed, not surprised by that line from her other.

* * *

 **It was early in the evening when guests began arriving. Of course, one of the first to arrive was the Phenex Family; save for Riser. Rias assumed he was still angry at his defeat and didn't come out of damaged pride or something similar.**

Everyone snickered, the males of the Occult Research Club throwing Naruto thumbs-ups as he took small mock bows with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 **She wasn't complaining. What she _was_ wary about was how Ravel seemed to take extra steps in her attire for the gala.**

"Ara...even there, rivalries!" Akeno sighed, the rest of the females that knew Issei did likewise except for the two Rooks.

 **Her hair was in her usual drilling pigtails, and she wore a silver tiara that paired nice with her moon rose colored dress. The dress itself had two straps and fell to her ankles, with the left side having a slit that reached her mid-thigh. Over her shoulders, she wore a silver shawl that was crocheted with an avian design; more than likely a phoenix.**

Rias frowned. Her other would no doubt be displeased with that.

 **All-in-all, Rias had to admit that the Phenex girl looked lovely; which didn't sit well with her. Ravel had shown interest in a certain musician, and she didn't feel up to letting anyone butt in on their budding relationship.**

"No female would." Kushina said, getting nods from the females in the reading group.

 **Still, she kept a polite façade as she greeted the Phenex Family with her parents and her Peerage. The Sitri Family came next, and she wasn't surprised that Serafall had come alongside Sona while dressed in her Magical Girl attire; staff and all.**

"What? Tell me why I shouldn't act that way when it's my way of coping with things." Serafall defended.

"No need, we all get it." Naruto pointed out, figuring that most here had seen a war before And knew the toll on the ones who couldn't cope.

The Leviathan smiled at that.

 **More and more guests arrived, much to her silent annoyance. She enjoyed the occasional party, but Rias couldn't help thinking that this was too much. Sure, she was beyond ecstatic that she was no longer betrothed to Riser; but she didn't need a huge celebration for it.**

 **In all honesty, she would've rather enjoyed having a smaller one with her friends. Her Peerage. Her family.**

Rias sighed and Sirzechs smiled haplessly with a shake of his head.

 **There was finally a break from greeting guests, and Rias seized the moment to walk off in search of Naruto. She hadn't seen him since she left with Millicas, and she hoped to stun him with her dress.**

Akeno smirked at Rias, who refused to meet her best friend's eye.

 **It was a single strapped dress that was as red as her hair, but it had golden-orange highlights in the stitching; a last-minute addition she requested. She felt that it would capture Naruto's attention since he obviously had a fondness for the color. Like with Ravel's dress, there was a slit on the left side for easier movement and for appeal. To finish off her look, she wore a silver chain that had an orange gem as its centerpiece.**

"Actually looks quite lovely on you, Rias..." Gabriel commented, studying the image in the pool.

Rias blushed.

 **With any luck, she'd have his full attention for most of the evening; save for his responsibilities for entertainment.**

 ** _'Speaking of which, he's more than likely by the stage,'_ she mused as she headed for the parlor.**

 **Her assumption proved correct, for she saw him silently directing some of the other musicians to their positions while handing them musical sheets. She smiled with a faint blush at his outfit, mentally thanking Grayfia for her choices concerning his tux.**

Kushina nodded. Grayfia was a woman of standards, and so far, she'd liked the devil woman's actions, even the choices for the tux.

 **Stepping up to him, she gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. The way his face lit up red when he turned and saw her made her night, and she felt a swell of pride inside at how she left him visibly awestruck.**

"So..." Akeno drew out with a grin, enjoying the twitching brows in Rias', Koneko's, and Rossweise's faces, "would you say you succeeded with your dress, Rias~?"

The three women, unknown to each other, contemplated ways to get back at the Lightning Priestess and her smug face.

 **"Are you ready to perform, Naruto-kun?" she asked, snapping him out of his daze. When he bashfully smiled and nodded, she returned it before taking a step closer to smooth out the collar of his tux. "Don't be so nervous," she spoke softly so only he would hear. "I love your music, and so will they. Just…play from here," her hand rested on his insignia, just over his heart, "like you always have."**

"Good advice." Irina nodded.

 **His heart thrummed beneath her palm, but he still was able to give her a grateful smile for the encouragement. Remembering something his father did for his mother, Naruto gently grasped her hand and raised it up, so he could place a kiss on her knuckles.**

Kushina suddenly broke out in a fit of giggles. This was too cute!

 **The way her cheeks lit up reminded him of the success his father had with the same gesture, and he fought a chuckle when he watched Rias leave with an embarrassed blush. _'Thanks, dad,'_ he mused, relieved that his spur of the moment action worked out.**

"Trust me, son, your father was the same way. When he got it right, he could be quite charming." Kushina smiled.

 **Turning to the musicians, he caught them giving him teasing smiles which made him rub the back of his head bashfully. It grew when a couple of the female performers gave him appreciative glances, but he got them back into focus when he clapped his hands once and took his place at the large piano near the front of the stage.**

"Work to do, guys; showtime." Naruto said, making everyone either chuckle or giggle.

 **An emcee chosen by Grayfia then walked on the stage and approached the mic. "Good evening, everyone," she began, getting the guests to focus on her. "Tonight, we celebrate the victory of Rias Gremory and her Peerage in her first official Rating Game. By the request of Lady Gremory, tonight's entertainment is brought to you by the surprise trump card of the young Heiress, Naruto Uzumaki."**

 **She turned and waved her arm to the blonde Siren, who stood up nervously and gave an anxious bow to the guests, all of whom applauded politely for the young man.**

 **"Our young maestro has personally composed some music for the night, and it is both his and the other musicians' hope that you enjoy the performance," the emcee finished before walking offstage, issuing another polite round of applause before the room went silent and awaited the music to begin.**

 **("Can't Catch a Break" by Masashi Hamauzu)**

As it said the title of the song, the water seemed to hum until music filled the chamber.

"What the-?! How...?!" Naruto said, surprised.

Ophis sighed before explaining, "Have you ever poured a glass of water and then dipped your finger in the water and rubbed it around the edge of the glass? When you do this, it produces a tone that can vary in pitch depending upon the type and thickness of glass and the amount of water in it. The musical effect of glasses stems from a phenomenon known as resonance.

Water glasses, especially pure crystal glasses, have a natural frequency at which they will vibrate. When you rub the rim of the glass, your finger causes additional vibrations. When these vibrations match the natural frequency of the glass, the vibrations can increase to the point where you can hear a tone.

The particular tone produced will vary depending upon many different factors, including the quality of the glass, its thickness, and how much, if any, water is in the glass. In fact, different tones can be produced by putting different amounts of water into several different glasses."

"So this reflecting pool of the Intoners'...same thing?" Kiba asked, getting a nod.

"Wow...see the Intoners were actually pretty crafty. Now we can hear the music, too!" Serafall praised.

 **The music started with some drums before Naruto came in with the piano, sliding his fingers down the keys from high to low. The guitars came in alongside him, and the music started picking up. It was a jazzy tune with Naruto's piano playing emphasizin** **g the beginning bars before guitars became the focus.**

 **After a while, Naruto's piano became the focus again, and many spectators were left amazed that someone so young could play and drown himself in the melody.**

"Devil's must not have much contact or experience with Sirens," Naruto noted. "What about the other Factions?"

Azazel shrugged. "Never had the pleasure."

"I don't recall Heaven or the Angels associating with Sirens," Michael answered.

"I don't want to know if our people would've reacted the same way as in this story," Gabriel added with a frown. That honestly bothered her. She hated what her people had done to an entire race in this tale. And for what? More control and authority by means of "promoting" their faith by killing off anyone that had different beliefs?! That was sick!

 **The way his eyes closed, the way his head swayed to the beat, and the way his fingers practically danced atop the piano keys surprised them while Rias smiled and simply watched the man she cared for play.**

"Not. One. Word," Rias ground out before Akeno could even THINK of giving her a look.

 **Horns soon joined in the beat, and the tempo picked up. It was enough to get people to move to the dance floor and start enjoying themselves.**

"Way to play the crowd, kid," Ajuka praised.

Serafall pulled out a small notepad and wrote down a few things, already making plans for future episodes of her show. She felt she REALLY needed to find Sirens for a contract now...so many good ideas...they really knew entertainment.

 **Rias fought a laugh when she saw Issei turning red at Asia excitedly pulling him along with the other guests.**

The real Issei was just as red while Asia held her rosy cheeks and tried not to die of embarrassment from the grins and smirks sent her way.

 **"Ara, those two have it bad, don't they, Buchou?" Akeno asked from beside Rias, finally making the [King] laugh as she nodded in agreement.**

Akeno laughed, "I know this sounds weird, but I couldn't have said that any better, other me!"

"Please move on!" the [Pawn] and [Bishop] both begged, breaking down from the teasing/amused looks.

 **(End Music)**

 **The music kept going, getting a bit wilder towards the end before ending, prompting a round of applause from the guests before the band moved onto the next song.**

 **("Snowfall" by Idealism)**

 **The piano kicked things off this time, and Rias decided to close her eyes and let the music wash over her; much like she tried to do that night she had Naruto play for her on the guitar.**

At that, Rias leaned in, looking intrigued by what her other would see this time.

"The title is fitting from what we're hearing so far," Rossweisse noted. "It sounds light and hopeful, like when you see snow for the first time."

"I think that's what my other was going for," Naruto responded.

 **Images of snow and winter came to mind, and she saw herself standing in a white plain surrounded by dark trees while drops of snow fell and danced in the wind around her.**

"Interesting how we can see through her imagination," Ophis mused, her gray eyes following some stray flakes of snow that Story-Rias was imagining.

 **The tone of the song changed then, turning a tad somber as she imagined the skies turning grayer above her.**

Nothing was said at this point. The somberness of the song and the imagery almost demanded their silence as many of them thought about loved ones they had lost.

 **When she opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't the only one who noticed the change in tone; but she also noted how it didn't bother people. Instead, they seemed more impressed with her Siren, which made her smile.**

" _ **YOUR**_ Siren?" both [Rooks] repeated, giving Rias dull looks that she sweatdropped at.

Naruto would have said something, if it weren't for him turning blue from lack of air as Rossweisse and Koneko tightened their grips on him. He was fairly sure he'd heard his bones cracking...

 **(Switch to "Ponder" by Sleepless)**

 **Not even half a minute after the end of the second song, Naruto moved onto the next with his piano keystrokes, setting a lighter mood with his next piece.**

"It's interesting how he's going back and forth between somber and light music," Gabriel noted. "It shows that he isn't limited to just one type of music."

 **This time, violins joined in the melody, and Rias saw that the musician on a harp also played some notes here and there; but the piano was the main focus once again.**

"Of course it is," Falbium stated. "That's his instrument, so of course he'd like to focus on it."

 **This song felt more free than the last, and she found herself thinking on what may come in the future; pondering on where she could go next with her life, with her friends, and with a certain blonde.**

"Why does this story constantly throw back that any future my other will have with Siren-Naruto will be difficult?" Rias asked in frustration, despising how vastly different lifespans between races were.

 **(End Music)**

 **To Rias's surprise, Naruto stepped away from the piano and accepted a guitar that was plugged into a small amplifier.**

"Electric Guitar, kid?" Azazel asked rhetorically.

Naruto and Kushina looked interested at that. "Guitars can be electrical?" they both asked.

"Huh? Oh...right, from one of those places..." the Fallen Angel said.

"Pardon?" Kushina asked with a raised brow, "What do you mean by "those places" in that remark?"

"Places that have an alternate resource open to them so they don't need technology advancements as much as other places; in your guys' case, that resource is chakra." Azazel explained.

The two from Konoha nodded. That made sense.

 **While this was happening, she noted how some children were allowed onstage and lead to microphones.**

"Kids onstage?" Sirzechs asked. "This must be that plan your other Signed to my wife."

"Looks that way," Naruto agreed.

 **Curious as to what was going to happen, she waited for the music to start.**

 **("Home" by Tom Misch)**

 **Soft strums of the guitar started off the song, slowly accompanied by vocalization from the children. It started off slow and steady before it picked up with stronger guitar notes and some drum beats. Once again, Naruto's eyes were closed as he immersed himself in the music and played from his heart.**

"A song blending in your Other's musical talent with the innocent sounds of young children," Rossweise summarized with a smile. "I know it isn't you, but I can't help thinking that you'd include kids on something you enjoy doing."

Thinking of how Konohamaru and his two friends looked up to him and took part in some of his youthful shenanigans made Naruto smile. "Yeah, I would..."

 **He was so into this song that, when the guitar notes changed and became more inspired, he unconsciously used his Sacred Gear to lift him up in the air, standing on a wind platform as he moved with the song.**

"To be so into the melody that you call upon your latent power," Asia began, her voice soft and slightly awed. "I wonder if all Sirens are like that when they perform music or sing from their heart."

"I'd like to think so," Kushina replied, giving the girl a warm smile.

 **The platform stayed in the air until the end, slowly lowering him down onto the stage once more.**

 **(End Music)**

 **When he opened his eyes, the guests applauded once more for the performance. Naruto smiled bashfully at the praise before beckoning the children over to his side. He bowed to the crowd alongside them, gaining further applause before the young ones were ushered offstage.**

"Brownie points with the relatives of those kids earned," Serafall joked, even if it was most likely true for the story.

 **The emcee walked over to the mic afterwards while Naruto placed the guitar down and returned to the piano. "What a performance so far, right?" she asked, earning positive responses from the guests.**

"Most definitely," Akeno agreed. "I never enjoyed music as much as I am now with this story."

"I feel the same, actually," Kiba agreed.

 **"Now, we'll have our maestro play you all one last song before we let him enjoy the gala for himself. If you'd please, Mister Uzumaki."**

 **Nodding, Naruto steepled his fingers together before stretching his arms to pop his elbows and knuckles. Bringing them back in, he grinned and stretched his whisker markings before getting right to his last song.**

"And here we go," Naruto said what his Other might've been thinking.

 **("Life Goes On (ft. Anthony Jackson & Simon Phillips)" by Hiromi)**

 **This song had a faster tempo than the others before it, and it also proved itself to be the longest. Naruto's piano and the drums were the main instruments for this song, yet they proved that they didn't need anything else with how invested they were in the performance.**

"Sometimes," Ajuka began, "you only need minimal parts for maximum success.

 **This time, Naruto didn't close his eyes as he played. Instead, he shared grins and swayed to the beat with other members of the band, getting them further into the beat and showing everyone that he could have fun with his music. As the tempo increased, his grin grew. And as the tempo slowed, the grin returned to a simple smile.**

"That sounds like me," Naruto noted. "I'm at my best with my friends and comrades; even if those comrades are members of a band."

 **The guests dancing to the music took notice of this change in the atmosphere, visibly enjoying themselves further as the music played and their bodies swayed.**

"Makes sense," Issei noted. "I get more into a game or uh..." He coughed awkwardly. "When I'm enjoying OTHER things when the music and beat fit what's going on."

Most of the other readers gave the perverted [Pawn] a dry look at the obvious meaning for "other things".

 **To Rias's amusement, even Koneko was tapping her foot to the music and trying to keep a stoic face; despite the small blush on her face at Rias catching her.**

Koneko said nothing, simply snuggling into Naruto deeper, ignoring both the glare her fellow [Rook] gave her and the nervous grin Naruto had.

 **(End Music)**

 **When the music finally ended, Naruto stood up as he flourished the final keys before grinning at the crowd with the other musicians, all of them basking in the applause given to them by the guests. His eyes searched the crowd and he saw Venelana giving him a proud smile as she clapped her hands. Next to her, Zeoticus applauded Naruto's performance and gave the Siren a respectful nod.**

"Nicely done." Azazel said as the pool's resonance stopped. "Did a good job, kid."

"It was my other, not me..." Naruto said.

"True, but still is "Naruto Uzumaki" who did it, right?" The Fallen Angel said.

Sirzechs and Rias smiled, glad Nauto's other had been so successful with this. No wonder the version of their mother in the story had put a Siren in charge of this.

 **Looking over more of the crowd, he saw a cute black-haired woman in an anime-styled outfit whistling with her fingers while giving him a sunny grin.** **When she caught his gaze, she gave him a wink that made his cheeks light up faintly.**

At that, Serafall giggled. She hoped her other would get to interact more with the cute little Siren in the future. They'd make a great team for her show, if nothing else...

 **Sona, who stood beside her, gave him a respectful nod as she clapped for him.**

 **He then moved his gaze over to the Phenex Family, noting how the Lord and Lady had faint smiles on their faces while Ravel smiled brightly at him. When their eyes met, her cheeks were dusted pink and she shyly waved at him; something he returned with a polite smile of his own.**

"And I can practically hear my other grinding her teeth at that..." Rias sighed.

"Points with the rival's parents..." Irina giggled.

"You're almost as bad as Akeno...all you need to do is Fall..." the redhead girl glared.

Irina went pale at that.

 **He searched for his friends but caught Grayfia and another redheaded man applauding him. The man looked like Rias to an extent, which made him assume it was an older relative of hers; most likely a brother. He gave Naruto a polite smile while Grayfia showed a faint smirk and inclined her head respectfully, making the blonde Siren blush bashfully.**

"Well...she's gotten to see just how well his dedication has payed off for him. My wife is sure to be pleased with that...then there was what happened earlier with Millicas...Grayfia certainly has things that give her justified reasons to view Naruto in a positive light.." Sirzechs admitted.

 **He finally moved over to his friends and saw that they were all giving him supportive smiles; even Koneko was smirking. Akeno winked at him flirtatiously, which flew over his head as he smiled at them. It was Rias's reaction he was anxious about.**

Hearing that, Akeno pouted as Rias smirked at her as if to say "Take THAT" to the tease-happy lightning-user.

 **And those anxieties faded when he saw her smiling beautifully at him, her eyes glistening in the light of the parlor and lighting up as they locked with his. Her lips moved, and he read _"You were great"_ ; making him stand a bit taller before he and the band bowed to their audience.**

"Fully agree with my story self." Rias said, getting nods in agreement from the others.

 ** _" Nice job, Naruto,"_ Two spoke up, and he felt a warmth from his core. _"You do your race proud…"_**

"Seeing how the Intoners were the Sirens' goddesses, hearing that must mean a lot, huh?" Asia said.

"No doubt." Kiba said.

 ** _" Your mother would be proud, too,"_ Five softly added.**

"Heh...Five, girl...I'm _already_ proud of my son, multiverse realities as a factor or not." Kushina said, making Naruto's heart sore with happiness.

 ** _"Maybe someday you can make some songs for us to sing?"_ Four suggested.**

 ** _"I find myself looking forward to that, actually,"_ One agreed.**

 ** _" We'll see how it goes,"_ Three mused before adding, _"Still, good job."_**

 **Naruto mentally thanked the Intoners before he heard Zero speak up. _"…Later, I want to talk to you about something important. For now, enjoy yourself, Naruto."_**

That caused everyone to stop and stare at Zero's words. Something important? What did she mean?

 **Curious, and slightly worried, Naruto mentally nodded to Zero before he left the stage and headed over to his friends. He was stopped a few times by Devils giving him their congratulations and compliments, which he accepted with a grateful smile. It felt great to have his efforts be appreciated.**

"You earned that." Gasper said.

 **Finally breaking through the guests, he stopped in front of his friends and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Issei spoke up first, "Nice job, man! I'm not really into music much, but you did great!"**

"No fooling." Issei agreed with his other self.

 **"Yes, it was a lot of fun to dance to your music," Asia added shyly, still feeling happy that she danced with Issei.**

Both Issei and Asia's faces burned again as everyone looked at them, Azazel even wiggling his eyebrows at the two.

 **"Your efforts have really shown tonight, Naruto-san. It was a wonderful performance," Kiba complimented, earning a nod from Naruto.**

 **"Enjoyable," Koneko said shortly, giving Naruto a thumbs-up with a faint twitch of her lips.**

Koneko purred, nuzzling deeper into Naruto.

 **Naruto smiled back at her before turning red as Akeno slid into his side and held him to her. "Ara~! Whisker-kun played such lovely music! I only wished I could've danced with you~!"**

Akeno looked thoughtful, that did sound like it would have been nice...

 **Rias's brow twitched at the sight before she _calmly_ walked over and pulled Naruto away from her [Queen]. "Hands to yourself, Akeno."**

Akeno snickered. Oh! The Rias in the story was just making this too easy!

 **"Oh~? Is Buchou worried Whisker-kun may be whisked away from her?"**

 **Another brow twitch.**

"She does worry about that."

"Oh, she so does."

"Without doubt."

Rias groaned.

 **"Not in the least," she blandly answered before clearing her throat and smiling at the Uzumaki. "I'm sure lots of people have already said this, but good job, Naruto. I could see how much you were enjoying yourself up there, and I'm glad you could share this with everyone here."**

 **He rubbed his head sheepishly at the praise before a soft clearing of the throat made him turn to see Ravel standing behind him.**

"Oh boy...she goes out of her way to track him down when he's right in front of Rias...that won't lead to anything good..." Kushina winced.

 **"Superb performance, Uzumaki-sama. I can see that you are a man of culture based on your musical talent." She curtsied politely as she added, "I look forward to hearing more from you during my stay in Kuoh."**

 **Rias fought a frown at the Phenex girl's words, being reminded that she would be Naruto's _house guest_ during her _stay_. Deciding to keep Naruto away from her, Rias wrapped her arms around one of his and started leading him away from the others.**

 **"Let's go meet and greet, Naruto-kun!" she declared, louder than she meant to.**

"Would it be wrong if I asked about starting a betting pool until there's a catfight?" Issei mused.

"ISSEI!" Rias cried as all the other females gawked at him.

"...Chainsaw to his balls...rusted teeth on the blades..." Kushina muttered, her brow twitching.

 **She was NOT jealous, dammit!**

"Suuuuuuuuu~uuuuuuuuuure~ you're not, Buchou~!" Akeno laughed.

"Akeno, don't make me hurt you." Rias seethed.

* * *

 **It was hours later before the only guests left were the Phenex and Sitri Families. The latter were getting ready to leave and were being seen off by the Gremory party.**

 **"Well, tonight was fun!" Serafall declared. "Nice music choices, Foxy!" she added, giving Naruto a wink.**

"Fully agreed, other me!" Serafall nodded.

 **Naruto coughed awkwardly before signing, {I'm not part Kitsune, Serafall-sama…}**

 **She pouted after Sona informed her what he Signed. "Mou… Don't use that title for me! Just call me Levia-tan, or Serafall!"**

"Formality is so boring and stiff!"

"Agree with you there." Naruto said to Serafall's complaint.

"So the Sona in the story knows Sign Language, too..." Ajuka noted.

 **He chuckled silently at her pouty expression, nodding in agreement to her _order_.**

 **She smiled at his acquiescence before doing a twirl and striking an anime pose. "Yosh~! Next time you have a performance, have someone let Levia-tan know so that she could join in! just make sure to write me a good song, Foxy!"**

 **Naruto blinked at the request, his face taking on a thoughtful expression for a few moments before he offered the Satan a smile and nodded. This made her grin brighter before she surprised him with an excited glomp, pressing her soft mounds against his chest and making his face erupt into a crimson shade.**

Naruto blushed, choking on air as Serafall nodded about something like she'd finalized a decision.

"Marked!" She smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"You aren't part of Ria-tan's peerage, so you're free game! That means I can pluck you up and make you my very own cute little servant for eternity, then, Naruto!" The perky she-devil gushed, stars in her eyes at the very idea. "I'll take good care of you, promise! You'll love it!"

Naruto paled.

"Don't you still have some pieces left for your peerage?" Falbium asked her, getting Serafall to perk up and eye Naruto with utter delight, "I _DO_!" she cheered.

 **"Yeah! We have a deal then!" She then jumped back and struck another pose before vanishing in her personal magical circle, leaving a blushing Naruto, silently fuming Rias, embarrassed Sona, and amused others.**

"...My other better be able to count on Sona to fix this..." Rias sighed.

 **"…Sorry about my older sister," Sona apologized. "In any case, tonight was enjoyable. Thank you for the invitation and for the entertainment. I'll be sure to see you at school." She then fixed her glasses and gave Naruto a hard stare. "ALL of you," she emphasized.**

 **Naruto sweated nervously under her stare, giving a strained smile while crossing his fingers behind his back.**

"Yeah...me behind a desk of my own free will? No thanks." Naruto said.

 **She then joined her parents in their magical circle and left, allowing the Phenex to step forward to bid their own farewell. "Well, in spite of our Houses no longer having a future marriage, I must say that you chose your Peerage well, young Rias," Lord Phenex complimented. "Hopefully, this loss will help instill some sort of humility in our son."**

"As if!" Naruto snorted, a sentiment shared by the others in the reading group.

 **Rias was VERY tempted to say something, but she held her tongue and simply nodded politely.**

Everyone had a few ideas on what the story-Rias would have said, most of it unfit to be heard by anyone but sailors.

 **Lady Phenex spoke up next, "We'll be having Ravel sent to the Gremory Estate soon to be escorted to Kuoh. Uzumaki-san, I expect you to have a suitable place for our daughter and to look after her during her stay."**

"No assassination attempts, Buchou." Akeno pipped up upon hearing the Ravel in the story would be at the Gremory's home.

Rias scowled at her [Queen], what good would telling her that do regarding the possible actions of her story-self?

 **Naruto nodded firmly, offering a small smile to the woman. She was hard pressed to not return it, displaying her gratitude at his acceptance to her expectations.**

"Grateful mother." Kushina summed up, everyone nodding.

 **They then moved over to say their goodbyes to Lord and Lady Gremory, prompting Ravel to step up to the ORC. "I'm looking forward to seeing Kuoh. I've never stayed in a Human settlement for such an extended period of time; so, I hope that you can show me around."**

 **"Yeah," Rias blandly replied. "Looking forward to it…"**

"Lies." Koneko said.

"Koneko!" Rias yelped, shocked a remark like that was coming from her of all people.

"Would you rather I say it, or Akeno say it?" The feline powerhouse asked.

"...Point."

Akeno pouted.

 **Ravel ignored the tone and gave Naruto a smile and curtsy, something he doubted he'd ever get used to. "I'm especially looking forward to staying with you, Uzumaki-sama. I hope to learn from you and tell you what I know of Devil culture."**

"Note for my other self: lock bedroom door..." Naruto muttered.

 **{I'll be sure to prepare for your arrival, Ravel,} he returned, earning another smile from her before she joined her parents.**

"No Jiraiya-style ideas with Ravel, son." Kushina warned.

"Mom! How could you?!" Naruto shouted, deeply offended by that.

"Just putting it out there for the record, Naruto. I know you and your other wouldn't, but better safe than sorry." his mother explained herself.

 **With the last of their guests gone, and the staff cleaning up the decorations and mess, the Gremory leaders transported themselves and the ORC to their estate in the Netherworld and allowed them to stay for the night. They had more of their vassals lead them to guest rooms to use, but Rias decided to personally lead Naruto to his; much to his embarrassment.**

 **He wasn't used to seeing this side of Rias; the possessive side.**

"Ara...get used to it, Naruto!" Akeno giggled, making Rias send her best friend a dangerous, sharp look.

 **She led him through the halls, giving him a short tour of some of the rooms they passed before she stopped in front of her room. "You can stay in the room across from mine. It's my study, and it has a spare bed that you can use."**

"Putting him with your stuff...given your other's current mood, I do worry about the subtext message of that action." Xenovia said.

Rias scowled.

 **He nodded in understanding, noting how she wasn't meeting his gaze and was instead looking at the floor with slowly reddening cheeks. He slowly started to blush when he realized what she was hoping for, having (reluctantly) helped Jiraiya edit some of his novels enough to understand this moment.**

Hearing he'd been roped into helping with Jiraiya's so-called books even in a different world, Naruto groaned and wanted to bang his head on a wall.

 **Swallowing a lump in his throat, he raised a hand to gently grasp her chin.**

Feeling oddly curious, Naruto chanced looking around and saw, to his surprise, many of the female readers were anxiously watching for what was going to happen.

 **Lifting it up just as gently, he had her look up at him before he leant down and captured her lips in his.**

He heard a couple of muffled squeals at that, prompting him to swallow a lump in his throat while his cheeks started heating up.

 **At first, her eyes widened for a moment before they glistened in happiness and closed as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders to deepen the kiss.**

He blinked when he heard a slight sniffle, and he turned to see that the culprit was Gabriel.

When she caught his look, she dabbed her eyes dry and said, "It was so sweet that I couldn't help myself."

The blonde Uzumaki chuckled sheepishly at that, unaware that his mother was studying the image and mentally picturing herself and Minato in that same scenario.

 **After a few moments, they backed away just enough to see the other's blushing face. Rias smiled beautifully at him before leaning against him, resting her head against his taller form.**

 **"Thank you, Naruto-kun…" she whispered. She looked up to see him looking at her questioningly. "Thank you for everything; for meeting my Peerage, for risking your freedom with the Probation Piece, for training so hard, and for helping me break off this stupid engagement." Her smile grew as she finished, "But most of all, thank you for being you; someone I admire and care about."**

Ophis nodded, all of those things certainly sounded like Asura in both action and character, all right.

 **He looked surprised at the redhead's confession, not sure how to respond to such a heartfelt expression of gratitude. Nothing came to him, which prompted him to simply smile sheepishly before he was caught off guard by another kiss from her.**

 **When she pulled back again, she back away into her open room and gave him one last smile. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun."**

 **She then closed the door and left him standing there with a red face. His expression softened, and he opened his mouth.**

 ** _"Goodnight Rias…"_**

 **That was what he hoped to say, but instead a rough hiss came from his throat before he coughed in discomfort. After it cleared, he looked to the fist he coughed into, sadly staring at the small drops of blood that were seen on his skin.**

At that, everyone looked sadly at what happened, finding it hard not to pity the Siren-Naruto as the real one rubbed at his throat with a wince.

Kushina prayed that Noire and Azura's plan with that Rite of Sonata the two Sirens had mentioned before succeeded, it was hard seeing her son so hurtfully impacted by this. She could see why her own counterpart in the story blamed herself for Naruto's condition.

 **Silently, he turned to the room offered to him and stepped inside before softly closing the door, never noticing a pair of somber violet eyes watching his failed attempt. They stared at the closed door for a few moments longer before closing and disappearing in the shadows of the hallways.**

"Was that mother again...?" Rias asked.

"Most likely." Sirzechs said.

"Chapter's done." Xenovia said, disliking the somber note it had ended on.


End file.
